Changes
by bann531
Summary: The war is over new friendships are made and realtionships are formed but can the golden trio finally have their happiness or will a group of people get in the way. My first attempt at fan fiction the story focus on the golden trio along with several other characters it begins at Hogwarts then goes to Post Hogwarts. The story focus on four relationships. I plan on editing asap.
1. Chapter 1

The War

Pansys POV

"Pansy what's going on?" the little black hair girl asked

"I don't know Patty" she said with her arm around the girl She knew what was going on, her best friend, occasional boyfriend knew what was going on, he wasn't even there, he had left school and never returned. He was with his father and his followers that followed he- -who- must- not- be- named. She knew that the reason why they were locked up in the dungeon. If it wasn't for her mouth telling someone to grab Potter then they would have never been here. Her and her sister could have escaped out of the castle into safety. But then again she would rather be locked up their protecting her sister who was all she had left then down there with what's going on. She knew that some sort of war was coming. Then their was an explosion, as everyone started running out. She pushed her 11 sister to the back of the dungeon. "Patty me and you are going to get out of here, we have to get far enough away from the castle so that we can apparate out of here, now you must listen I need you to hold onto my hand and don't let go of it. I also want you to know that whatever you see you must not stop, we must not stop. Okay" she said

"okay" the little girl said she grabbed Pansys hand and they began to run. As they were running people were running everywhere. She did not know which direction to run towards, their were death eaters all over the place fighting with her fellow classmates and professors. Then a voice stopped her in her tracks "Parkinson" Pansy turned around and seen him Rowle the death eater that killed her parents.

"leave us alone, we are not bothering anyone we just want to get out of here" she cried jumping in front of her sister.

"no you see since your parents refused to join maybe you should due to the fact that once the dark lord kills Potter, you wont have a choice." The blonde death eater said

Pans y didn't know what to say, her parents never went to the dark side, they had refused to follow the death eaters along time ago and that's why they died because they refused. Pansy and her sister were in a room on Easter Holiday unbeknown to the death eaters but they still refused to join so Pansy watched as her parents were killed. "I cant, please I got to protect my sister, shes all I have left" Pansy cried

"choose yourself, I am not going to kill you" Rowel said "yet" The next thing Pansy didn't know what happen Rowel had shot a spell that hit a wall people were shooting spells back in forth and Pansy could not see anything with smoke and dust flying everywhere. She fell on the floor she could not feel her sisters hand anymore, she looked down and seen her sister laying on the floor motionless. She bent over to grab her sister and held her in her arms "Patty please wake up, Patty, Patty she said" Pansy began to sob "please come back" she said as she sat their crying. She did not know that slowly someone was walking up behind her

Harry, Ron, Hermione

"we got to go find Harry" Ron said as he and Hermione were leaving the Chamber of Secrets.

"well Harry says that the map never lies" Hermione said

"well according to the map he's not on here, wait the room of requirements" he said as him and Hermione began to run "wait stop look Parkinson" they looked to see Pansy was holding on to her sister as Rowel was walking up behind her "stupefy" Ron and Hermione shouted as they pointed their wands towards the death eater. They watched as he fell into the wall and Pansy looked around to see who saved her. She mouthed a quick thanks as they nodded and began to leave. She began to pull her sisters body out of the way with the help of someone she looked up to see Ginny Weasley helping her. Once they got the body our the way and picked up their wands and began to fight. While she was fighting she almost fell over someone she looked down to see a very injured Lavender Brown, she pulled Lavender out of the way and did a minor healing spell on her to help her until someone else came along and told her they will help her.

10 minutes later: Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way back from the Room of Requirement

"well we cant get to the boathouse" Hermione said

"why" Ron and Harry said at the same time

"Because we are outnumbered" She said as Ron and Harry looked around their were six death eaters closing in on them. Then they heard a voice behind them shouting a stunning spell that sent a death eater out of the way, why the death eaters looked around Ron, Harry and Hermione sent spells at the same time. They were fighting until Rowel had threw the killing curse towards Pansy, "Pansy look out" Ron said as he pulled her out of the way. The curse hit another death eater, and Ron stunned Rowel. After they had fought the death eaters they said a quick thanks. She nodded her head and turned away to continue to fight, as the trio took off to the boat house.

Draco:

Draco sat against the wall, he had lost his wand, he had lost one of his friends and he didn't want to fight anymore. When he was a kid, he thought that being a death eater he would be more magical. But it turned out he wasn't it wasn't magic it was torturing people, killing people, it was all for power. Even though he didn't kill anyone his father did. He couldn't stand his father for that. Since his father messed up a few years ago the dark lord made him join. He didn't want to, but he was told that his mother would be killed and he would be if he didn't. He watched around him as a few people fell, his aunt Bellatrix just killed her own niece. He knew that he could not fight without a wand, he wanted to do something, but what. He got up and began to help by pulling people out of the way then he herd the voice telling them all to retreat, calling out Potter. He didn't want to go back, so he decided to go help out instead.

Narcissa:

She didn't care anymore if the dark lord lived. She didn't care about her husband he had forced them into that life all because he cared about power. She did not care about her evil sister Bella. She watched as the dark lord hit Harry Potter with the killing curse. Now he would be free, something that she knew she would never be again as long as the dark lord was in control. A few minutes later she was sent to make sure that he was dead. The was surprised that once again the lord had failed. She got her answer, Draco was alive, she knew once that the dark lord found out the she had lied her life would be over, but as long as her son was alive she didn't give a damn. She walked with the man she had called a husband all these years, he had changed, he wasn't the loving caring man that she had met at Hogwarts and that she had fell in love with. He was just as evil as the dark lord, he didn't care about nothing but status, or pure bloodline or even power. Along the way she realized that she didn't love him anymore, that she was only with him because of her son. She looked at her hands that had dried blood on them, even though it was not hers. She looked along the crowd of people who were standing there, they had fought for what they believed in, they had fought to protect Harry Potter, now she was looking at the people who were sad, she heard her husband call for Draco. She seen her son standing along the crowd that were fighting for the good. She knew that he was never evil, that he was suffering just like she was, she was proud of him. She watched as Draco walked towards her, he was hugged by that spineless bastard called the dark lord. He walked over to her, she hugged him and she handed him his wand, the wand that Potter had token from him. A few minutes later, everything changed Neville Longbottom stood up against the dark lord, and then she looked over to realize that Harry had to reveal that he was alive. She smiled, as her son ran over to him and handed him back the wand to fight the dark lord. She seen Lucius look at her before he ran away. She looked at her son "it's time we do what's right" she said as she took his hand and they ran into the castle.

The Final Battle

As everyone got into the castle, they began to fight again. Narcissa didn't have a wand for she had given it to Draco so that he could fight. She began to pull people out of the way that were injured and since she knew how to heal people without a wand she began doing that. It was until she was hit by curse that sent her backwards. "traitor" her sister Bellatrix shouted she left Narcissa laying down in pain why she went to fight against Ginny Weasley, Ginny ducked in time to avoid the killing curse, until Molly Weasley stepped in to fight against Bellatrix, and she ended her. Narcissa felt hands on her shoulder as Molly helped her up and handed her Bellatrix wand so that she can fight as well.

Harry was still fighting Voldemort as Hermione and Ron were fighting a few other death eaters. Pansy, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Draco were right beside them then a wall came tumbling down. Ginny pulled Luna out of the way, who fell into Neville, while Draco pulled Hermione who landed on top of him, and Ron pulled Pansy as the wall fell and he landed on top of her. "you okay" he asked she nodded yes "can you please get off me though you're hurting my leg" she said "oh sorry" he said as he pulled up off the floor. A few minutes later they looked around Harry had defeated Voldemort, Neville had killed the snake the death eaters had either fled, or Kingsley had them bounded up by a rope, until they take them to Azkaban. Professor McGonagall stood up to make a few announcements "first of all I want to say thanks to all of you, for standing up to fight for what you believed in, without the courage that you have we wouldn't be standing here today. Secondly those of you have lost someone during this war, I am terribly sorry my heart is with you all. Also in a about a month we will be coming back here to try and rebuild Hogwarts before the next school year. I am hoping that many of you will be able to come back to help" with that she stepped down and went to talk to a few people.

"well where are we going" Hermione said to Harry and Ron as she locked her arms with theirs, as Harry locked his with Ginny.

"home" Molly Weasely said coming up from behind them "you three have been gone for months, but I am hoping you come and stay with us for a while." She said taking them into a hug. They didn't say no because they knew that she would need company since Fred was killed. "yes of course" Harry said hugging her again, Then they were interrupted by three people.

Pansy spoke up first "I just want to say I am sorry for the way I have acted these past years, I also want to apologize for telling people to grab you Harry. You see I just wanted to get my sister out of here, she was all that I had left but now I don't have anyone. I wouldn't be here right now if you guys didn't help me. I want to say thank you, and I hope you do accept my apology." She said as she started to cry.

Harry took her hand and shook it, "I do thank you, and yes I accept your apology and I know what it's like to lose someone. I am sorry about your loss as well"

"thank you" she said as she took Harry and Ginny by surprised as she hugged them, she also hugged Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley. Then she nodded to them and walked away.

Then Draco and Narcissa stepped forward as Draco began to speak. "Potter, like Pansy was saying I want to apologize, for everything. I also want to say thank you for saving me in the room of requirement. Most of all if you never defeated Voldemort we would never be here today." He looked over at Ron and Hermione "I am sorry to the both of you as well, I admit being a jerk and I am sorry." He said as they both nodded and shook his hands

"thank you" Hermione said and Ron said the same thing as well. He nodded and stepped back as he let his mother talk . She first took Molly's hand. "I am sorry for your loss" she said

"I am sorry for your sister, but you see Ginnys my daughter and…."

"I am not sorry for my sister, she was evil and vile and I could careless for what happened to her, you see because of this war and my family members quest for power I never got to meet the rest of my family. I know how you feel I am a mother as well and if I never defied Voldemort then I would have probably lose my son.. He is my life just like your children are yours" she said shaking her hand once more. Then she looked at Ron and Hermione

"I am sorry for what my sister did to you at our home, and I apologize to the both of you for your suffering as well." She said offering out her hand and they shook it.

"Harry Potter, thank you so much. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here, and thank you for saving Draco….."

"Mrs. Malfoy, Draco, I really do accept both of your apologies, we have been through so much. If it wasn't for Draco pretending not to know who I was at your home, we wouldn't be here. we lost so much because of this war and I don't want to have any more differences between us. I am hoping that in a few weeks we could all come back here and rebuild Hogwarts. I hope that we could just start new," Harry said holding out his hand

They both shook it and then turned around as they walked away. Harry looked down at Ginny, and kissed her on the forehead as they walked out of the castle towards the Weasley's who were waiting, also behind them were Ron and Hermione.

"did I just witness what I think I did" Ron said looking at Hermione

"Ronald what you just witness was a prime example of change" she said taking his hand as the apparated to the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

After the War

Hermione and Ron appeareated outside the burrow They looked at eachother "we need to talk" They both said in unison. As they walked towards the gardens.

"Ronald I have liked you for the longest time, and their was a time where I wished that you would like me back. We have been friends since our first year at Hogwarts and be have been through a lot together. I look at you now as a brother, and when we kissed in the chamber of secrets, part of me thought it was special then I realized that I don't want to be more than friends, I don't want to ruin our friendship" she said their I said it.

"I agree" he said

"and if you want time to think then I will give you it…..wait what did you say" she asked

"that I agree, Mione you are my best friend and I don't want to ruin it either." He said

"are you sure" she asked

"positive" she said then they embraced in a hug and walked back into the burrow with her arm tucked in his "where is everyone" Ron asked Harry who was sitting on the couch with Ginny leaning her head on his shoulder .

"well George went back to his flat, in Diagon Alley, Percy went back to his as well, your father went up to his room, he said he going to take a shower and head back to the Ministry to help Kingsley. Bill and Fleur went back to Shell Cottage and well your mum went to Andormeda's house to talk to her about Tonks, and Remus. Charlie went to take a leave of absence from work." He said "I am going to go their shortly to see Teddy"

"go ahead, I am going to sleep," Ginny said getting up to kiss Harry on the cheek before heading up stairs

"me too" Hermione said " It will be nice to sleep in a bed again besides a tent" she said hugging both of them before heading up stairs as well.

"well what a tense past few days" Ron said going to the fridge

"I know" Harry said joining him as they both grabbed food and began to eat "I do miss your mums cooking"

"yeah months on the run, wow to think we actually made peace with Malfoy and Parkinson" Ron said taking a bite

"Ron you are the last person I would expect to say something like that" Harry said, "you really have changed because of this war"

"you think, but the next few days are really going to be tough, just think I haven't seen mum once cry in front of us over Fred's death"

"well everyone mourns differently" Harry said going back to when Sirius died and how he pushed everyone away "well now I am going to take a shower and see Teddy" he said getting up and headed up stairs" Ron looked around

"yeah everyone mourns differently" as he wiped a small tear from his eye and headed up stairs.

Pansy house

Pansy walked into the empty house, she looked around for the first time in her life she was alone. She didn't have her mother great her at the door, or she didn't see her father sitting on the couch reading a paper. Her sister didn't come running down the stairs. This house held so many memories both good and bad. "Pinky" she called out as she headed to her room. "yes mistress" the house elf said. Pansy handed her a little bag "Can you make this bag have an extended charm, then I want you to go through the house gather up several of the pictures, my mothers jewelry, my fathers stuff that is for Gringotts, my mothers perfume, and everything else that is valuable and put it in here, if the bag gets to full then put it into another one. My stuff from Hogwarts should be arriving along with Haleys stuff. Make sure that it gets into my room. I want all of my clothes put in their as well. I want you to take all of mums clothes, and dads clothes and donate it to charity and keep my favorite ones, you know which ones correct?" she seen the house elf nodding her head "do Haley's stuff the same way."

"Is everything okay miss" Pinky asked

"no I am alone and I cant stay here anymore, I am going to take a shower and take a nap. Once you get all of this done, you can wake me up if I am not up in a few hours, Thank you Pinky" The house elf nodded and disappeared. Pansy began to cry and she had to do what best for her and she knew that moving on would be better than holding onto the past.

Malfoy Manner

Narcissa and Draco walked up to the manor, she was holding his hand. They both looked at this house that they once called a home. It didn't feel like that anymore, as people were murdered, tortured, and even beaten in the house, they hated now. They walked into the house and looked around it smelled like death. Draco let go of his mothers hand and walked to the drawing room, this was the room where Hermione Granger, was tortured by his aunt, Ollivander was tortured by Voldemort, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Griphook, were also tortured, and asked where Harry Potter was. He still remembered his aunt and father asking him if that was Potter, and he said he didn't know, the same way with Granger. The sound of her scream and her begging his aunt to stop hurting her haunted him. Then he heard a voice he turned around and was met by a slap across the face. "Father" he said

"how dare you, turn on me like that,giving Potter back his wand." Lucius said

"because it was the right thing to do" his mother said coming up from behind him

"you… how dare you, lie to the dark lord like that"

"because I don't give a damn about blood status, and power" she said standing up to Lucius and standing in front of Draco.

"you turn on your own sister"

"my sister, if your asking if I turned on my sister then yes it was a big mistake to turn on Andormeda all because she married a muggleborn. I missed a huge part of her life and her families life because of this damn war, and as for Bellatrix she got what she deserved due to the fact that she killed and tortured several people that was innocent. Why did I lie to Voldemort and tell him that Harry was dead, well one is because unlike you my main concern was Draco, two when I realized that Potter was alive, I knew that he was our only hope of freedom. All these years, I never understood how Potter lived, well then I realized that his mother sacrificed herself to save him, I would have done the same thing. My cousin Sirius gave his life protecting Harry and all this time, it turns out that I too have sacrificed my self by being married to you. I gave up my family for you, all these years you and Bella talked about how they were doing this and doing that and they shamed the Black family because they chose to fight for good instead of evil. I am glad that Harry killed that monster, I am glad that Molly Weasley killed that evil bitch, and I am glad that my son never turned out like you." She said with rage in her eyes. The next thing that she didn't expect was Lucius slapping her across the face which knocked her to the floor.

"you bastard" Draco said running at his father and punching him,

"bastard is what you are now, due to the fact that you chose that side, You are no longer my son" he said as he turned away, as Draco heard a crack, and he was gone.

"mother are you alright" he asked

"yes dear, now go up stairs, take a shower, I will be up their shortly and tell you what we are doing" She watched as he went up stairs, then she called her two house elfs. "Meekey and Trintiy, I have to ask you both do some stuff for me, the two of you work together the sooner it will get done." She said and began to tell them their chores.

Longbottom Household

"gran are you all right, I hope that you are not to tired" Neville asked his grandmother

"nonsense my dear boy, it's just been a rough two days, I am so proud of you for standing up for what you believed in." she said grabbing his hand

"thank you, I wish mum and dads knew" he said wiping tears away from his eyes.

"now now dear boy, they are happy, if it wasn't for courage not to give up anything, I don't think you would have gotten the courage to fight for them, deep down, they are proud of you" she said

"thank you" he said giving her a hug "now why don't you go take a shower, then go out and do something" his grandmother told him

"are you sure" he asked

"yes don't bother me when you get done, I will be taking a nap" she said

"well, goodbye" he said kissing her on the cheek, and headed to bathroom, then he turned around "love you gran" he said with a happy smile

"love you too" she said to him as he walked away "goodbye" she said quietly as she headed to her bedroom

Lovegood house

Luna walked through her yard, she had apperated their with Neville and his grandmother as they dropped her off. She took a few minutes to enjoy the scenery, the lake, and the area, for weeks she was stuck in a cell at Malfoy manner. She was on her way back from visiting her mother's grave. She sat there for a while like she always does, and talked to her mother's grave about the war, her friends and how much better everything was. Then she headed home, her house was damaged then before, and she remembered Harry, telling her how they were there and the death eaters had damaged it. She walked in "father I am home, you cant believe what's happened" she said with a big smile on her face then she started to scream, her father's body was laying their on the floor "father" she said trying to wake him but he never did she sat there as she began to sob. She grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a message and sent it with a owl. A few minutes later a loud crack was heard and Bill and Fleur Weasley were there as they comforted her. Kingsley and a few other members of the Ministry arrived and they told Luna that they had to take her father's body. She moved out of the way, and then Bill and Fleur grabbed a few of her clothes and lead her to the house across the hill.

The Burrow

"You didn't sleep long" Ginny said to Hermione as she came down the stairs

"it's hard you know, with everyone…" she paused she could not say it

"I know, George sent me an owl saying that he's okay, he's with Percy, dad is still at the Ministry, and mum is still with Teddy and Andormeda."

"Harry is still too I presumed" Ron said coming down the stairs. He seen that Ginny nodded "well I don't have to ask about Bill and Fleur they are coming this way with….Luna" he said giving a concern look

"hey what's going on" Ginny asked as Fleur was helping a teary eyed Luna into the house

"Ginny can you take Luna up to your room, so that she can lie down" Bill said without hesitation Ginny and Fleur walked upstairs with Luna. A few minutes later, they both came back down stairs. Then Arthur Weasley and Kingsley came in.

"how is she" Kingsley asked

"she's asleep right now" Fleur said

"what the bloody hell is going on" Ron said

"Luna came home to find that her father was dead, so she owled me and Fleur we appreated here." Bill said

"but he was alive a few days ago…" Hermione began to say

"yes he was it is believed that after the fall of vvVoldmort that the death eaters came backed and killed him, he did let Harry get away." Arthur said

"but are we in danger" Bill asked

"your house has a protection shield around it, now an alarm will go off if anyone tries to invade. I have several different aurors on watch on a regular basis. The Lovegoods house was not on any type of protection, that's how they were able to kill him" Kingsley said

"we have some of them in Azkaban and some are refusing to talk. Right now we know there are several death eaters out there as they are going to be after Harry for one, and those closes to him. Now I don't want to scare any of you, we have protection shields all over the place including Diagon Alley. They are not going to attack where they know they have several witnesses…"

"they didn't care last time" Ron said

"last time was different they had Voldemort this time it's just a bunch of death eaters that want revenge, all I have to say is be aware of your surroundings, and pay attention. Now I have more business to take care of will Miss. Lovegood stay here be a problem" Kingsley asked

"absolutely not she will be welcome to stay here as long as she wants" Arthur said

"alright, I do need to talk to Potter, your son, and Neville Longbottom when they get the chance." With that he nodded and stepped outside and apperated.

Andormeda's house

Andormeda sat with Molly Weasley for a long period of time they both sat and cried over the loss of their children. They were sitting across from eachother drinking tea when the door bell rang. Andormeda went up to answer it and she gasp…

"what is it dear" Molly said coming up from behind her to look to see who was at the door.

"im sorry Andy" Narcissa said with tears in her eyes, beside Draco was standing their with two bags in his hand Andormeda stepped aside and allowed her to come in, she took her little sister into a hug "it's alright dear," she said as they walked over to the couch.

"Draco and I have no where else to go, Lucius….left and we don't want to stay in that horrible house anymore I sent my house elves out to pack our things, and we left what was not important to us… I also sent the elves to Hogwarts to help out…Andy these past few years have been horrible, I am so sorry that I betrayed you. That I missed out on important parts of your life, and your family." She said wiping tears away

"all is forgiven, you and Teddy are the only family I have left" she said as she hugged her sister once more. "and Draco of course" she got up to hug him. Then an owl came to the window as Molly went and grabbed the letter. "its for you and Draco" she said handing the letter to Narcissa

"it's from the Ministry, we have a trial coming up in a few days for our involvement with the death eaters" she said looking at the letter then her son

"but mum I didn't do anything, nor did you why don't they go after the people that did" Draco said

"because we were still their" she said

"but….what are we going to do" he said "I don't want to go to Azkaban"

"I will testify for the both of you" a voice said coming down the stairs

"Harry I cant make you do that" Narcissa said

"you guys helped me, and I know that you guys didn't participate, I was on the astronomy tower, I seen Draco lower his wand, and Mrs. Malfoy if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. So I am going to help you." He said she nodded her head

"I will testify as well, you guys did fight with us, towards the end" Molly said taking Narcissa hand "but right now I have to go and see my family everyone kind of went their own ways once the war was over" she said as she hugged both woman and headed outside.

"well Teddys asleep, I will come by as much as possible, I am going home to join the rest of the family, I will see you later" he said as he hugged Andormeda

"Pott….Harry do you mind if I come with you as well" Draco asked

"no problem. … " Harry said

"mum are you going to be alright" he asked

"I am now, go ahead just let me know where you are staying." She said with that he nodded and him and Harry went outside and apperated to the Burrow.

"well it's not much, but ever since I stayed with the Weasleys, they have showed more love and well you get fed really well, then I have had living anywhere else. Besides Hogwarts this is my home." Harry said as him and Draco headed into the house. Everyone stopped and looked at him as they welcomed him there. Percy and Charlie had came back the only one was missing was George. Molly was cooking and yelling at Ron for trying to dip his spoon into the cake batter

"merlins mom I haven't had a home cooked meal in months" he said as Molly smacked away his hand

"well if you keep trying to sneak food, you wont have a home cooked meal at all tonight" she said

"Draco, it's good to see you, I hope you will be staying for dinner" she said

"ummm if you don't mind" he said

"no not at all Neville and Luna are here as well" she said "now go have a seat make yourself at home" she said

"Neville and Luna" Harry asked Ginny

"yeah Neville just arrived about 10 minutes ago, Luna arrived earlier, her father was killed and Bill and Fleur brought her here" she said

"death eaters" he asked

"how did you know" she asked taking his hand

I killed their leader, and not to mention before we left Hogwarts I talked to Kingsley." He said

"well mum has yet to cry in front of us, dad went to his shed." She said

"your mum has her own way of grieving" he said as he took her hand and they walked out to the garden.

Draco looked around he had to give the Weasleys credit he did not realize how much love and care came from one family. All his life he spent hating them well he was told to hate them by Lucius. He realized that the insults were from his father himself and he hated his father for that, for making him mean to people. The Weasleys showed more love to him within the first five minutes that he got there, than he has gotten from his father his whole life. He did not know where to sit, and who to talk to. Ron was still in the kitchen trying to sneak food. Arthur was somewhere he knew probably grieving over his son. The other Weasley sons were talking about fixing the school and taking a leave of absence from work. He seen that Harry and Ginny had wondered off for some alone time together. The only person he seen was Hermione who was sitting on the couch reading her book.

"do you mind if I set down" he asked

"no not at all" she said closing the book and began to look at him

"its weird seeing you here" she said as he took a seat

"I know someone would have told me this a few years ago I would have never believed it." He sad

"me either, Molly told us about your trial and we all agreed to testify as well"

"really… I would appreciate that" he said

"not a problem you were never evil, it was just the house you were raised in" she sad

"how do you do it….I mean since our first year at school I have insulted you and bully you and you still can talk to me" he said

"because I didn't really let you get to me..Yeah you made me cry a few times, but after all, we are still the same, I didn't steal magic it came to me. " she said

"I am sorry I made you cry, and for everything. you are… well don't let no one hear me say this because of my reputation but I think you are the brightest witch of our age" he said

"well thank you, I am surprised that you don't have Parkinson hooked to your arm" she said

"well she is not my girlfriend so why would I have her hooked to my arm" he asked

"shes not, I always thought she was given the fact…"

"well we dated here and their but we were nothing serious, our families kind of pushed us together we really are nothing more than friends. What change the subject"

"well I have been thinking about her, how she has no one I thought that you would be with her" she said

"well I haven't even talked to her"

"I wonder how she's doing, I am worried about her" Hermione said

"me too I am going to check on her" he said getting up walking towards Molly and told her that he will be back . Hermione followed "do you mind if I go"

"no not at all" he said grabbing her hand and they appearated away from the Burrow.

Pansy looked around the house… she had two bags in her hand and her trunk. The house was empty. Pinky had did everything she asked her too. "anything else you need Miss" the elf asked. Pansy shook her head "thank you, for everything, I want you to go to Hogwarts and help the elves over their" Pansy said

"Pinky don't want to leave if the mistress is sad" the elf said, but before Pansy could say anything their was a knock on the door. Pinky answered it and allowed Hermione and Draco in. "going somewhere" he asked as he embraced her in a hug. "well I don't know where exactly I just want to get away from here, this house theirs nothing left for me" she said

"well you can come stay with me at the Burrow" Hermione said

"I don't want to impose, they are going through a rough time right now and I don't want to get in the way" Pansy said

"your not Molly and Arthur have plenty of room and besides where else are you going to stay." Hermione said

"are you sure" she asked

"yes Molly will be happy to have you" she said Pansy nodded and looked over at Pinky.

"I am fine now, Pinky I am not that sad anymore, I have friends" she said

"alright if mistress needs me, all she's gots to do is call" said the elf

"I will Pinky, thanks again and I will see you soon" she said the elf nodded and disappeared

"time to go" Draco said grabbing her hand, as he grabbed she grabbed her trunk and he grabbed Hermione's other hand and they headed outside

"that's a bag that has the extended charm on it doesn't it" Hermione asked

"yes you gave me the idea" Pansy said

"that's where mum got the idea from as well" Draco said shaking his head as they appereated back at the burrow. They walked back up to the yard and noticed that the tables were lined up. Nacrissa, Andormeda and Teddy were there. As they came walking up everyone looked towards the three "Molly I was wondering…"

"you are welcome here Pansy" Molly said as she took Pansy into a hug. She used her wand and levitated all of Pansys stuff into the house as Pansy went to take a seat. Everyone greeted Pansy and went back into their conversation and only a few people noticed how Ron stood up and pulled out a chair for her. Hermione looked at Harry, who looked at Ginny, who looked at Neville who looked at Luna and she looked at Draco. They all were trying to hide their smiles as they sensed that things were changing, as they all began to eat.

Tom Riddles house

"We have got to find away to get rid of Potter" a voice said

"time is all we need, we cant go barging in, they will be expecting us. We have to give them time we will get Potter and anyone who stands in the way." Said another voice

"are you willing to go up against those close to you, your wife, your son" the voice asked

"yes I am… they are traitors and I don't give a damn about what happens to them " Lucius said

"good now that we are on the same page its time to figure out how we are going to get Potter." Dolohov said

"I will worry about Potter, you watch everyone else, The Ministry has eyes everywhere we can not go out and opened we will have to plan it out." Lucius said

"what are we going to do we can ambush them one by one there are more of us" Lestrange

"yeah but Potter is never by himself, he always has someone else with him." Dolohov said

"let them think that they are in the clear, that they don't have to worry about us and we will get them when they least expect it all in good time my friends all in good time." Lucius said

Little did they know that the other three death eaters sitting at the end of the table were staring back in forth at each other?

The next morning, everyone had woken up Draco and Neville shared a room that use to be Percy's since he has his flat. Pansy and Luna shared Charlie's old room. "good morning" Harry said as he got up to join everyone for breakfast. "hello dear, an owl arrived for you guys this morning," Molly said as she handed him his letter. "well thanks Mrs. Weasley I am going home to tell gran the good news." Neville said as he left

"what news" Harry said looking down at his mail then he opened it up. "they want me to be an auror."

"yes mate, that's what news Neville has as well. The same for me" Ron said

"well that's great, I will be happy to" Harry said as he sent a reply letter. Then he looked at another letter, he opened it up and began to read. He sat their staring for a minute. "wheres Ginny."

"oh Hermione, Ginny, Pansy and Luna went to Luna's house to help her pack up what she wants to take, dad said that she can store her stuff in his shed" Ron said

"good, I don't want her finding out about this" Harry said handing the letter to Ron

"what the.." Ron said after reading it.

"whats the matter dear" Molly said

"it turns out that once I turned 17, I had inherited the Potter family vault. Due to the war I didn't know anything about it. My father was an only child, and when his parents died, everything went to him. So the money I have been taken out of my vault was transferred to the Potter vault. Dad was a pureblood so it's a the lower level, not only that but all of the inheritance that Sirius has left me is being transferred to the vault as well. From the letter is contains family heirlooms that also was my families. There's a will with the letter it also says that the house the my father grew up in, the same one that my parents moved into after they were married, the house is given to me as well. Mother and father left the house before they went into hiding at Godrics Hollow. According to the letter there is a spell over the house so that no one like the death eaters, or Voldemort could find it. They want me to go down to Gringotts claim my vault. In the vault it contains something for the house"

"wow mate I knew their was a reason to become your friend" Ron said

"well thanks, but can you guys say nothing to Ginny, I want to surprise her" he said

"surprise her for what. I am still getting used to you guys snogging" Ron said

"well sorry about that but I love her, I broke up with her before because of the war, I don't want to do that to her again." He said "besides what about you and Hermione"

"what about us" Ron said as Draco looked up from the paper

"well what happen with you guys in the chamber of secrets" Harry asked

"well yes something happed but it's nothing" he said as his ears were getting red

"it's not nothing" Harry said

"fine, we kissed, but it was after we destroy a horcruxes, and it was a spur of the moment thing." Ron said

"so what happened after that" Draco jumped into the conversation

"well we realized that we were better as friends and we didn't want to ruin our friendship, so we are staying like that" Ron said

"so theirs nothing more than a friendship" Draco asked again sounding concerned

"yep what about you and Pansy" Ron asked

"nothing Pansy and I have been friends for along time, we dated occasionally mostly it was my father that wanted us together with his obsession with pureblood line. Besides that theirs nothing between us" Draco said

"really" Ron said Harry looked back and forth between Ron and Draco he had a feeling that something was up with those two asking eachother about Hermione and Pansy before it could go any further he started to speak "well guys would you like to go with me to Gringotts" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"sure" they both said jumping up they two were glad that Harry brought something else up. A few minutes later they headed out. Right as they left Hermione, Pansy, Luna and Ginny returned. "did you get everything you need dear" Molly asked as the girls came in

"yes thanks to the extended charm bag, we were able to fit all of the stuff that I wanted to take. I still want to thank you for everything" Luna said

Molly walked up and hugged her "it's okay dear, now once you guys get settled come back down and have some cookies and milk, The boys will be back later they said that they had to go…to see Teddy." She said rather quickly before walking away to avoid more questions. Then they all headed upstairs.

Longbottom household

"Gran I am back, I didn't know if you got the owl I sent telling you that I stayed at the Weasleys, I also got a letter why I was their asking me to become an auror." He called out looking around the house "gran" he said again as he headed to her bedroom. He walked up to her bed she was still sleeping from yesterday, looked at her as she was laying down with her hands across her chest, she looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Neville felt tears coming to his eyes as he knelt down beside the bed. He checked her pulse "gran" he said as he began to sob. A few minutes later he kissed her on the forehead and went and sent an owl to the Ministry. Being the new Minster of magic Kingsley job was the social welfare of the witch and wizards he appeared along with a few other wizards which included Arthur Weasley. "I am sorry Neville, your grandmother was a wonderful woman and I know that she's proud of you for your courage during the war " Kingsley said "now you have to leave as we take her body" he said.

"Neville if you want to go to my house you are more than welcome to stay their as well" Arthur said. Neville shook his head "I will but first I need to go to St. Mungos." He said walking outside then he disappeared.

"wow Harry who would have thought that you have all that….." Ron said but Harry cut him off before he could say something. He looked at Harry who nodded towards the house where the girls were sitting down near the counter eating.

"well that was a fun walk" Ron said walking into the house

"walk,… mum said you were visiting Teddy." Ginny said looking at them

"well we were..but we decided that she needs to catch up on old times with my mum" Draco said. Looking at Harry and Ron who shook their head in agreement. Then Luna came down the stairs. "Neville just sent me an owl he asked if we could meet him at St. Mungos" she said they all looked at each other Ginny left a note telling her family where she is going then they all headed out. They all apperated a block down from the hospital, a few minutes later they all entered as they were trying to find Neville "over here guys" Neville said calling from a bench. "Neville what's wrong ?"Luna asked sitting down beside him "I came here to see mum and dad, and they still don't know who I am, I also told them about Gran" he said wiping tears

"what" Luna said

"I came home, to tell gran about me getting a job offer in the auror department, and I found her dead" he said as Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Pansy began to cry. As Draco, Harry and Ron put their heads down. "Kingsley said that the healer said that she died of a heart act or what ever the muggles call it"

"heart attack" Hermione said as he nodded "you guys are my friends and the only ones I have left, that's why I decided to call you here. Hermione will you be able to help me with the funeral plans?" he asked

"of course I will" she said sitting on the other side of him taking his hand into hers. "we are all here for you" Ginny said knelling down in front of him

"I know, can we go to your home now, your father said that I can stay their" he said getting up "of course" Ginny said Luna took his hand and they all headed out the door. As they got their Molly was standing by the door waiting for them she walked up to Neville gave him a hug and walked with him upstairs. He sat with her in the spare bedroom and she held him as he began to cry.

Hermione had watched as they headed up the stairs and then she took a seat on the couch. She began to look around her, the war has changed everyone, Neville was no longer the scared boy she met her first year, he had grown to be bold, and strong. Luna just lost her father and she still had that gaze in her eyes, she sat reading the Quibler upside down. Harry was holding a sobbing Ginny as she was crying, Pansy and Ron were busy in their own conversation. Draco happened to look at her just as she looked at him. He had changed as well, she hurried up and looked down and looked back at him and seen that he was still staring at her, well one thing hasn't changed is that he still has that cocky grin on his face. She hurried up and grab a book and began to read it.

Draco sat their looking at her, she was so strong, and she could handle a lot. She was one person that never changed, she still stayed the same the only difference was her hair was not bushy anymore, and she was no longer the 11 year old girl he had met his first year that his father told him to hate, that his father said was filth she was a beautiful woman. He decided to grab a book and sat down across from her as he watched her read.

**Did you notice the changes that are already taking place?Do you notice the possibilites of a realtionships that might be forming? Or what about the three death eaters, who are they? The next few chapters are going to be like catching up on whats going on with everyone. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

The trial

Draco was pacing the floor the trial was taking place today as him and his mother has to appear due to the fact they socialized with death eaters. He was wearing black pants, with a gray dress shirt, and black shoes.

"Draco you are going to wear the floor out" Pansy said

"sorry, I am just nervous, I don't want to go to Azkaban for something that I didn't really do, my father made me join" he said

"that's why we are going to testify" Hermione said walking into the room wearing dress clothes. "The rest of the Weasley family are already there, your mum and Andormeda are already there as well. Hermione said as they walked out to the yard and apperated. They then took the phone booth down to the Ministry, where they seen their family waiting. "it's okay we will be fine" his mother said as she came up to him and gave him a hug. Nacrissa grabbed one hand, as Hermione grabbed the other and they went into the room. Harry recognized the place for it was the same room where he was on trial before he started his fifth year at Hogwarts for using magic underage to protect himself. Luckily he was cleared of all charges. Draco and Nacrissa steped forward to take a seat in the middle. Kingsley was the one interrogating them.

"Nacrissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy you are on trail for socializing with death eaters did you participate in any of the killings, or the torturing of people"

"no sir" they both said in unison

"Were they station at your home"

"yes"

"were you given an order to kill Albus Dumbledore during your sixth year Mr. Malfoy"

"yes but I didn't do it" Draco said

"give me a reason why" Kingsley said

"because I couldn't ,…I didn't want to be like them, my father messed up on a job he was required to do, and Voldemort ordered me to do it, because it was a punishment for what my father did." Draco said

"Harry Potter will you step forward, tell me what you seen on the astronomy tower. If I am correct you were their"

"yes sir, I was hiding when Mr. Malfoy came to the tower, he had disarmed professor Dumbledore and was telling him what he had to do. He said that he would be killed and his family would be killed if he didn't do it. Professo Dumbledore offered him help and then a few minutes later he lowered his wand. Not to mention sir that me Mr. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were taken captive at Malfoy Manor. Miss Granger had put a spell on me to cover up who I was, when we were taken to the manor, Bellatrix Lestrange asked if it was me, they had to know for sure before they gave me up to Voldemort. He looked at me and he knew who I was and didn't say anything, luckily we were able to escaped and the rest of the story you all know. During the battle he gave me back his wand so that I could fight. He too was fighting with us against the remaining death eaters. As for Mrs. Malfoy when I was hit with the killing curse, she was ordered to make sure I was dead, which she found out I wasn't. She was willing to put her life on the line to protect her son, just the same way my mother protected me. She lied to Voldemort and told him I was dead, and once again you all know that story. She also fought on our side during the war and she even help heal the wounded" he said

"very well, can all the witness stand up, can you guys verify that you seen these two fighting in the war. "yes "they all said

"can you hand me your wands so that I can examine them" he took their wands and paired them with his it showed that that no curses were used. "now I asked for you two to come forward, I am going to use my wand and put them to your head and pull out a memory and put it in a pensive. It's a way see if you done anything negative even though your wands don't show it you could have used someone else's is. " he said "now give us a half hour and we will vote to see if you get any punishments. They nodded as everyone walked out of the room.

"what's a pensive" Draco asked

"its something that Dumbledore used in his office, you can put your memories in it and take a look back at them to see if you are missing something. Dumbledore had used people's memories' that knew Tom Riddle before he went by the Voldemort. That was a way that we were able to find out about the horcruxes I used it during our sixth year, and the battle to see Snapes memories that's how I found out that Snape was actually on our side." Harry said

"but what about…" Draco started to say

"Kingsley know about everything that has happened between us, he does believe you, he just wants to show all the others what happened the night that Dumbledore died and afterwards." Draco shook his head and looked around he seen Hermione standing by the fountain.

"whats up" He said as he walked over to her

"the last time, Harry, Ron and I were here, we were on the run and on a mission to destroy Voldemort, now we are walking around here free. The fountain also had muggles being squashed. Now it has statues of people walking hand in hand. That shows how much everything has changed," she said looking up at him. He was just about as tall as Ron.

"do you believe that people can change" he asked looking down at her into her brown eyes.

"yes you are an example of that" she said before walking away.

"they are ready for you" Harry said walking up to him, as they both began to walk back into the trail room.

"Mrs. Malfoy we have reviewed your memories and took Mr. Potters testimony into an account as we did not find that you participated in any illegal activities. You are free of all charges." Kingsley said handing her back her wand. Mr. Malfoy we did the same thing to you as well and seen that you also did not participate, you are also free of all charges, and if you could meet me in my office in five minutes I would like to have a word with you." He said handing Draco back his wand as well. Draco shook his head and walked over to Narcissa giving her a hug.

"well I think it's time we celebrate" Molly said "uh Cissy I thought you had Bellatrix old wand" she said in an almost whisper "I did but I couldn't go on carrying that evil thing around, so I broke it in half after the battle, Draco has my wand, and I bought a new one. I told Kingsley about it before the trial he said that it was part of the ministry's new rule to examine wands, that's why they used the Pensive" she said

"oh well that's a good thing" she said "now everyone is heading to the Burrow for dinner, come and join us"

"Draco do you want me to stay here, with you" She asked

"no mother, I will be fine see you in shortly" he said giving her a hug.

"I will stay with you" Hermione said they watched as everyone began to leave. She looked confused when she seen Ron grab Pansy's hand and they began to walk towards the exit. Draco walked into Kingsley's office and Hermione took a seat on the bench and began to wait.

**Do yu notice the closeness between Draco and Hermione and what about Ron and Pansy?**


	4. Chapter 4

The Burrow

"well that was a huge relief" Ron said as him and Pansy took a walk around the garden,

"I know I am happy that Draco and Cissy were free of all charges, they would never do anything it was Lucius fault." She said as she kicked a garden gnome

you two are good friends aren't you" he asked taking a seat

"yes the same way that you are with Hermione for the most part. she said

"yeah she's a good friend and so are you" he said tapping her on the shoulder

"well I hope I wont be your friend for long" she said getting up to walk away

"what does that suppose to mean" he asked following her

"nothing" she said with a smile shaking her head as she began to run to house.

"well first a trial than a funeral is coming up Freds, Remus, Tonks, Grans and your father." Neville said sitting down next to Luna by the lake "does it get any better"

Luna turned around to face him and she looked straight into his eyes "you know what my father use to tell me, it gets worse before it gets better, and Neville it will get better soon. As long as we have our friends and each other" she said

"well I wish I could get a sign that it will get better" he said Then she kissed him on the lips

"after this moment it will get better" she said getting up and grabbing his hand as they headed back to the Burrow.

"Harry Potter you are hiding something from me, I just know it" Ginny said staring at him while sitting next to him on the couch.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said trying to turn away, she always caught him when he's lying.

"find until you tell me, I will never kiss you again" she said as she started to get up.

"fine" he said as he pulled her back down. "after I turned 17, I inherited the bigger Potter vault, which has lots more gold then I had in mine and family heirlooms. "he said

"is that all why didn't you tell me" she asked

"I don't know, I want to surprise you maybe I will soon when I show you what I inherited" he said "

that's fair" she said

"well are you still going to kiss me now that I told you" he smiled looking into her eyes

"of course" she said as they began to kiss.

"bloody hell not in front of me" Ron said sitting down then they turned to see that Draco and Hermione came back

"well Kingsley asked me to become an aurora" Draco said

"that's great mate" Harry said standing up to shake his hand, followed by Ron and everyone else that was in the household. For the first time in a few days everyone was happy.

**Sorry that its short,**


	5. Chapter 5

Returning to Hogwarts

The weeks had passed the funerals off all those that had fallen in the battle were sad for everyone. They all mourned for the loss of their loved ones. Back at the Burrow everyone was still getting along. Neville moved into the Weasleys house as well, and George started to come back around. Hermione went off to find her parents and she restored their memories, they were angry with her at first then they realized that she did what was best for them. After spending time with her as much as they could due to the fact she was going back in forth between her home and the burrow and everyone working together to rebuild Hogwarts. Her parents told her that now that she has proven she could do well on her own, they wanted to spend their time traveling. So they sold their house, and went to travel. Then Hermione officially moved into the Burrow. She seen less of Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville as they keep going back in forth between rebuilding Hogwarts, auror training, and Harry's family house that he owned. The Burrow was just as crazy, as George began going back to his old self again by pulling pranks on people, he turned Draco's, Pansy's and Luna's hair red, Hermione, Rons hair green and Neville's yellow. Percy announced that him and Penelope Clearwater are engaged.

Hermione, Pansy, Ginny and Luna were about to aboard the train to Hogwarts when they seen Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville pushing their trolley towards them

"I thought you guys weren't coming back, that you were doing auroa training" Hermione asked

"well Kingsley said that we needed a break, and that we should finish our education" Harry said lifting his trunk onto the train.

"good you guys are here" professor McGonagall said "follow me" they followed her into a separate compartment. They looked around and seen that Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff has returned as well as Terry Boot from Ravenclaw and Dean Thomas., Lavender Brown who was covering her neck with a pink scarf, Seamus Finnigan, and Parvati Patil of Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini of Slytherin. He just looked at Pansy and Draco and turned his head.

"now Miss. Weasley, and Miss. Lovegood will you please go and join the students from your year, and then when I am done talking you can come back" she said then they turned to leave. "now you guys are eight years and since there are only a small number of you guys returning, you will not be in your regular dormitory as you will be in a dorm together. You will also be taking your required classes together and there are a few changes you will see when you arrive back to school. I know that with the past history that some you guys have it will be hard to get along, but I want to show house unity and sense a few of you already started it, a lot of the students will follow by your leads and therefore I want you guys to set a good example. Here is another reminder, when you do take your NEWTS you will be taking them with the rest of the seventh years. Well then have a fun trip, and I will give you more information when you get back to school" she said turning around to leave.

"well I am going to go find Ginny and Luna" Hermione said turning around to walk out of the compartment as everyone went to take a seat "

so Dean how is everything?" Ron asked

"oh yeah just thinking about going back you know how that goes, its hard usually my mum sends me off but since she was killed I had to come alone." He said

"I am here for you," Parvati said grabbing his hand. Then Ginny and Luna walked in. Ginny took a seat beside Harry and Luna beside Neville.

"where's Mione" Pansy asked "

oh she stopped by the restroom, she also had to break up an argument between two first years who started fighting over a copy of the Quibbler there is a popular article in there about bottlecap necklaces. ." She said everyone looked at her and started laugh she was the only one who could make lighten up the room. Then Hermione walked in their was really no seat available so she took one beside Blaise Zabini,

"I don't want your mudblood germs near me" he said looking at her with rage in his eyes. She got up and started to move. Blaise looked around and realized that he had said the wrong thing as everyone stood up with their wands out. He mumbled a quick sorry and looked down.

"Here Mione" Draco said getting up he was sitting beside Pansy.

"you can have my seat" but before she took the seat he hugged her. Then he went and sat down beside Blasie. "well Zabini it looks like you have to deal with my germs, and the apple scent from Hermione" he said giving a blushing Hermione a wink. Luna then mentioned something about Nargels then everyone started to talk about their summer, rebuilding Hogwarts and Rons favorite subject Quidditch. A few hours later everyone got off the train "where's Mione" Ginny asked looking around

"did she get off the train" Pansy asked looking in the same direction.

"I will check you guys go on we will catch up" he said turning back to step on the train. He went back to the compartment and seen that Hermione was still setting and she had tears in her eyes. He knelled down "whats the matter?" he asked

"I thought that everyone could get past the prejudice and the name calling, but I guess not" she said

"Blaise is just angry because we are hanging out with you, his father was arrested for being a death eater, and his mother died a few years ago. He's still angry and he sent me a letter over the summer asking since when did Pansy and I become a traitor. I told him that we just want to make a clean slate in life" he said as he once again looked into her dark eyes. "Hermione I know that me and you have had our differences but I really hope that after spending the whole summer together that we are friends" he said wiping the tears from her eyes. She nodded as he offered his hand to help her up and they headed off the train to see that their friends were still waiting for them. They all got into the carriage and headed back to school, a place were once again they all called home.

When they walked in they were met at the door by McGonagall "now when you guys walk in there is a table in the middle of the hall that is for you guys, it's the first signs of unity." She said as she lead them in.

The great hall was back to normal as usual with the only difference being that the Slytherin and the Gryffindor Tables were on one side, and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were on the other. They knew the reason why Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were together because they were the houses that had the most rivalry. The table that they were to set in is in the middle, a few minutes later the first years came through for they had to walk around the eighth years. After the sorting was over McGonagall stood up "first off I want to say, welcome to our first years and welcome back to are returning students. As you noticed the table in the middle is our eighth year students as you can tell they are all from different houses and it is my plan to make you guys put the past behind you and move forward. I hope that by the end of the school year and for the next school years to come everyone will be united and not allow their prejudice get in the way. As usual the forbidden forest is off limits, and Weasley wizard products are not allowed to be used in the coordinators as well. There will be a list in your common rooms, now it's time for bed. Year eight I need you to stay behind." She said they watched as Ginny and another student from Ravenclaw led the the students out towards the prefects.

McGonagall motioned for the to follow her as she lead them through the coordinators it was located in the middle, the portrait consisted of the founders of Hogwarts they walked up to the portrait and realized that they were arguing with one another "merlins Godric can you quit running into me." Helga said

"sorry Helga" he said then he ran into someone else "sorry Rowena" he said looking at the witch.

"it's quite alright, but your hand is in an inappropriate spot" she said

"that wasn't my hand," he said then she looked over at Salazar

"you little snake keep your hands to yourself" she said turning towards him.

"I will show you a little snake" he said giving her an evil grin then they all turned by the sound of someone clearing their voice. "oh sorry Minerva you it's so good to see you" Salazar said

"likewise now your guys password is united, you will still be able to stay out later, but I still expect good behavior" she said as she moved out of the way of the patriot hole.

They all stepped inside and looked around the room had the four different house colors red, green, yellow and blue. There were also couches the same color and a few table with chairs.

"yes Mr. Weasley before you asked that is a fridge in the corner, as there is a kitchen. I do recommend that you guys eat in the Great Hall but if you don't feel like it, you can eat in here. Now I know you guys have class tomorrow, so I suggest not staying up to late." Then she left.

Harry looked over and seen that sitting in front of the fire place was a red couch it reminded him of the Gryffindor common room and that's where he liked to sit. He looked over at everyone else Ron was busy looking at the kitchen and everyone else was looking around, he quickly stepped away from the group and headed towards the couch. He didn't know that Terry and Dean were paying attention as well and they also took off Harry jumped over the couch and sat on it, as the others raced to it, the green, yellow and blue one connected and it made the couch circular towards the fire. After talking for a few minutes they all got up and headed to the dorms. It was made the same way as in the Gryffindor common room with the boys being on side and the girls being on the other. Hermione, and Pansy followed the boys up theirs to take a look around. they had a good view of the Black Lake. Each bed was made with curtains for each persons house.

"well I wonder what if we have a view like this" Pansy said then Neville, Draco, Harry and Ron followed Pansy and Hermione got up the stairs. As the boys got to the very last step a big lion and snake came towards them then the steps turned into a slide as they all went straight down to the bottom of the stairs. Hermione and Pansy laughed "Ron I told you along time ago that boys are not allowed in the girls dorm"

"I thought that was only in the Gryffindor common room, and besides I am used to the slide not the lion and the snake." He said getting up off the floor

"wait you guys get the slide, in Slytherin we get a big snake that comes towards us and it pushed us back until we land on the couch" Draco said

"well Luna said that in Ravenclaw when a guy tries to sneak up they get to the very last step and then as they touched the door thinking they are going to get lucky, they get shocked and pushed back down and land on some pillows." Neville said

"Hannah said in Hufflepuff, they go through a portrait when the guys go up they get nothing but empty closet" Hermione said

"bloody hell you guys can come into ours but we cant get into yours" he said shaking his head Hermione looked at him

"alright well we are going to bed" she said as she tugged on Pansy arm and they both went to bed.

"your very concerned about getting into the dormitory Weasley" Draco said as he sat down on his bed.

"It just makes me mad that the girls can come up here, but we cant go their" Ron said shrugging his shoulders as he went to get into his trunk

"well I think that you and Pansy have something going on" Harry said

"well we don't" Ron said

"well if you two don't then I know that Neville and Luna sure do" Harry said throwing his pillow at Neville

"uh" Neville said as his face get red

"well we do know that you two sneak out of the room late at night" Draco said laying down

"fine, yes we are a couple we just made it official before we left for Hogwarts, and besides she needs me and I need her." he said as he grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower.

"well at least two people are happy," Ron sad climbing into bed. If Neville and Luna could be happy then maybe me and Pansy can he thought to himself, before falling asleep.

"so Miss. Parkinson what's going on with you and Ron" Hermione asked as she climbed into her bed. Then she seen Lavender and Parvati sat up being the gossipers Hermione walked over to Pansy's bed and waved the silent charm so that no one could hear them talk.

Pansy sat up "I don't know, I gave him hints but I don't know if he feels the same about me" she said frowning

"I think he does, and trust me when it comes to giving Ron signs that you like him, he never catches them. Back when I use to like him, I wanted him to ask me to the Yule Ball and even gave him hints he still didn't catch it. When you came to the Burrow for the first time, I seen how he acted with you, by pulling out a chair, and by the way that he acts around you, I have never seen him do that before. So I would give him time"

"okay, so what about you and Draco" she asked

"theirs nothing… all we do is talk" she said

"and you don't think that it could lead to more" Pansy asked

"no…I mean right now I just want….well I don't know what I want" she said covering up a lie

"you will figure it out, and by the way I am glad that we can have talks like this. I mean that's the only good thing that came out of the war, because of it, we were able to put our differences to the side and actually become friends." She said

"me too" she said moving over and climbing into her bed. She knew that Luna and Neville are dating, and Harry and Ginny are passed the snogging stage, and that before long Pansy and Ron will be together. Then there's her, the lonely one, she dated a couple of guys, within her fourth year and through her sixth year. Her and Ron never became a couple, then theirs Draco, her mind kept going back to when she was being tortured at his home, she seen the looks in his eyes. She knew that he could not help her, she seen him looking at her and mouthing a sorry. She remembered seeing him at the war in the room of requirements when he looked scared and when Crabbe was about to hit her with the killing curse she remembered him yelling at Crabbe for it. During the battle she watched as he pulled people out of the way, and how scared he looked when Voldemort hugged him. She thought about when they were battling death eaters he stunned someone who went to shoot the killing curse at her and then when a wall came crashing down. Ron had pulled Pansy out of the way and fell on her. Ginny pulled Luna who ended up falling into the arms of Neville and Draco grabbed her. She realized who he was when he apologized to them, he wasn't evil, it was his father that made him be mean She thought about what Pansy said. She did like him, and the way that he defended her against Blaise on the train, she liked him more. For now she had to keep it quiet, she wanted to put her friends happiness ahead of hers. Then she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning everyone woke and they headed to the great hall, they were shocked to see that the tables were no longer one solid long ones they were each divided They walked in and took their seat and Luna and Ginny joined them. Everyone seemed to have a civil conversation with everyone except for Blaise who got up and walked away. "so Quidditch this year for us can be by choice, McGonagall said that if we want to play then you will become captain again and Ginny will be co- captain, if not then she will just be captain" Ron said before taking a bite of his eggs

"I just want a normal year, I don't want to play Quidditch anymore expect for fun and it's Ginny's turn to shine" he said kissing her on the check

"whipped" he said

"your giving up on Quidditch, that's weird" Draco said

"come on do you want to go back into rivalry over a golden snitch, besides I don't have a career in playing the game in the future. Not just that but it's bad enough that since I stepped into Hogwarts that everyone wanted a picture and an autograph. I just want one normal year the war is over, everything's changed and I just want to enjoy the game from the student's side." Harry said

"well I didn't look at it like that, and I think that we got a little understanding what you go through due to the fact that after the trial everyone was hounding me with pictures and questions." Draco said then they watched as Hermione bent down underneath the table, went to the staff table and looked under their as well as on top.

"Mione what are you doing" Ginny asked

"making sure that little evil lady bug is not around here."

"ladybug" Luna asked

"during fourth year, Rita Skeeter was telling lies to the prophet, even after she was banned from school grounds. For some reason every time one of us would talk it would end up their the next day. I found out that she was an unregistered Aminagus, she was a ladybug"

"so that's how, what did you do with her" Luna asked

"well I found her in the hospital wing after Harry was injured during the Tri-wizard game, after Voldemort came back. She was on the window seal, and I grabbed her and put her into a jar, then we got back home, I told her that if she writes anymore negative stories about us I will turn her in." Hermione said

"so that's what happened to her" Pansy said

"yeah and I was checking the tables to see if she was around, anything she could find she will be happy to report it." She said

"We don't want that, but until then I think it's best we get to class which ones do we have first "potions" they all said then getting up. Ginny and Luna said goodbye to the group as they headed off into a different direction. The guys along with Dean, Seamus, and Terry, walked ahead as Pansy, and Hermione stayed behind Lavender and Parvati and Hannah did as well.

"Pansy, Hermione" Lavender said coming up beside them "with everything going on yesterday and even though I sent an owl I wanted to tell you guys in person. Thank you so much, Hermione I was laying there and I seen you stun that Fenrir and then if it wasn't for you Pansy to pull me out of the way then I wouldn't be here" she said giving them a light smile

"your welcome" the both said in unison giving her a smile

"great and if you guys want to have a chat, I am always here, and if you really want to talk about guys, I am opened up to that as well." She said as she grabbed Parvati's arm and walked away.

"well that is weird, I mean we told her your welcome with the five letters that she sent" Pansy said as Hermione started to laugh

"Lavender is a good person, even though we have had our differences in the past. She can get a little weird and clingy but she was seeing what we would tell her about you and Ron" Hermione said again laughing

"what" Pansy asked looking confused

"well one reason why she tried to make small talk is because she heard us talking about Ron you see when I mentioned his name last night her and Parvati who are the gossipers in our year raised their heads up that's why I used the silencing charm so that we could talk"

"why is she so concerned about Ron" Pansy asked stopping in the hallway

"they dated in sixth year, well I think that she used love potion to get him, anyways she was really clingy. Her and Parvati loves news and hearing rumors. Now that me you and Lavender have won won in common she will be questioning us, and trying to make conversation so that she could find out whats going on between you and won won."

"won won she gave him that ridicules nick name and besides right now theirs nothing going on." Pansy said her face getting serious.

"well she was telling Parvati about how she was happy that he had moved on from her. She said that she plans on moving on as well." Hannah said stopping to join them

"who" Hermione asked being curious

"oh um well please don't say anything but Seamus he didn't leave her side when she was in the hospital right now they are still friends." Hannah said

"hmm that seems to be a lot of peoples problem" Pansy said

"oh Hannah can you please not say anything about what we were talking about" Hermione asked

"of course I only wanted to tell you about who she likes so that you guys know that she's not after Ron. Even though I feel bad for what happened to Lavender I will trust you guys and Parvati before I trust her. In fifth year I was dating Andrew Keen of Ravenclaw and well I caught him snogging her, while she was wearing the bracelet that I gave him" she said as the girls walked into the classroom. Hannah took a seat next to Terry. Hermione looked around to see the Hannah and Terry were the only boy girl partners. Blaise was by himself. Ron with Neville she knew that what ever potion they make will be a disaster they sat their both lost in thought not even talking to eachother as Ron looked at Pansy and nodded with a smile, Harry and Draco talking about something well their potion will be okay not perfect, Lavender and Parvaiti were giggling about something. Dean sat looking at them with anger, and Seamus was busy reading. he has a habit of blowing up things.

" well Pansy, it looks like we are the only ones who is going to make a good potion" she said as they took a seat.

"hey Hermione, Pansy, Lav and I were talking and we tought about having a girl talk later and getting to know one another better" Parvati said

"sounds fine" Pansy said

"yeah" Hermione said then the class began

A few hours later they were all back in the common room, all the other guys were in the corner discussing something except for Terry who was reading a book and Blaise was the only one not in the room as he was at Quidditch practice, he is also the only eighth year on the team. They were later joined by Luna and Ginny.

"is it me or does it seems like something's up" Ginny asked taking a seat on the couch

"I have been thinking the same thing" Hannah said "so much for girl talk like we planned"

"alright all you guys out" Pansy shouted as they all looked at her

"bloody hell Pans what's the matter" Ron asked

"don't ask me whats the matter us girls has to talk and you guys seem to be doing that as well, you guys can go talk somewhere else" she said

"hey we all share this room" Draco said

"I know but we need some girl time its rather important" Hermione said

"what could be that important" Harry said

"all right then well Pansy as I was saying these cramps seem to be bothering me" Hermione said "I have been taking what muggles call PMS pills but they don't seemed to be helping. "

"well maybe I can find some kind of potion that could help with it" Pansy said

"at least we know you arnt pregnant, I was reading a book in muggle studies and they have symptoms that say if a period is missed then they could be pregnant" Luna said

"that silly she has to have sex first" Lavender said "I think that Hermione is still a virgin"

"for your information Lavender I am not a virgin and besides we are not talking about sex we are talking about periods, do you use tampons if so can I have one" Hermione said as her face got really red why in the hell did she reveal herself in front of everyone. Lavender sat their her face got red as well.

"well I don't have any and neither does anyone else "Parvati said shrugging her shoulders and looking at all of the girls who shook their heads. The boys were standing their speechless all their faces white.

"well then, maybe we could send one of the boys to ask Madame Pomfry" Ginny said looking at them "will one of you guys be brave and ask for a tampon"

"um well I would but I got to go to the lake I I dropped my wand" Neville said running out of the portrait hole

"uh well the giant squid or the mermaids might have it" Ron said following him

"yeah we better go help uh good luck with your uh….well good luck" Harry said running out the door and the other guys followed

"good one" Pansy said as they all took a seat before Hermione put a silent spell on the room and made sure that the boys were not allowed in until they told the portrait.

"Hermione when did you lose your virginity" Hannah said taking a seat

"well uh it was the summer before our fifht year, he really wasn't my boyfriend and well we slept together then we decided we would be better off as friends his name was "Victor" Hermione said with a really loud cough

"what did you say" Partvati said

"okay fine it was Victor" she said

"Krum" they all said at once and she nodded "wait I am telling you guys this through secrecy everything that is mentioned in here does not get out . If I have to I will make all of you sign a paper and I will hex it and know if anyone tells anything. If you don't believe me ask Ginny what I did in fifth year when we created the DA that girl still has a little mark on her forehead for telling." They all looked at eachother and nodded

" guys they are so nieve that's the only thing they care about" Patital said

"not Harry" Ginny said then she bit her lip and began to look down

"you and Harry" Hannah asked .

"yes a month before we started back to school, he is my first and unlike some girls I want him to be the last as well" she said as her face turned red

"Theodore" Pansy said

"I thought it was Draco" Lavender said

"nope that would be gross as hes like a brother to me"

"Seamus" Parvati said then looking over at Lavender

"Andrew" Hannah said at the same time then looking over at Lavender

"Ron" Lavender said as she looked at Pansy and Hermione

"Dean" Luna said with a soft voice as they all looked at her "well it was only one time, we were stuck in the cellar at Malfoy Manor Olivlander was in another part of the cell asleep and Griphook was not their yet and it was cold. He was comforting me because I was crying and the horrible woman Bellatrix had used crucio curse on me. She was asking me about Harry and saying that my father was telling lies. So we did what he had to do." She said wiping tears from her eyes.

"im sorry Luna for what you went through" Hermione said wiping her eyes

"it's quit all right, me and Dean are friends we decided that it would not go any further then friendship, he apologized for what happened that night because he felt bad about it because it was my first time. I told him that it was okay because we didn't know if we would live. Thankfully Harry, Ron came along" she said

"Luna what did Draco do" Hermiome asked

"oh nothing I think he was scared too you see he had all of those people in their yelling at him and telling him what to do. He didn't do nothing though, he just stood there. When she was torturing me, I seen him tell me sorry"

"that's what he did to me as well" Hermione said as everyone looked at her only Ginny knew what happened.

"you were their" Hannah asked

"Harry, Ron and I were on the run and we were in a tent and since saying Voldmorts name was taboo Harry accidently said it. Then the snatchers appeared I put a spell on Harrys face that made him look different. They thought it was Harry so they took us to Malfoy Manor. They asked Draco if it was us and he didn't give us up they knew who Ron was and well they figured out me and knew that we would be together but they didn't know for sure if it was Harry. They didn't want to call Voldemort because they would be punished if they lied to him. Bellatrix seen the sword of Gryffindor with one of the snatchers and they told her it was in my bag and she made them take Harry and Ron to the cellar. She asked where did I get the sword and how did I get into the vault. You see the sword came to us one night and we didn't know who sent it to us, what she didn't know was that she had a fake sword in her vault. She used the curse on me and kept on asking me where I got it and I told her I didn't know. She hit me in the face a couple of times and kicked me ribs. She was calling me a mudblood, and filth and said that I was stealing magic., and other names. She then took her knife that was marked with dark magic and put this into my arm" she lifted up her sleeve to show them mudblood that was carved into her arm. "she walked away to talk to Griphook and I was laying there in pain, I look over to see Draco by the fireplace and he mouthed a sorry. I was in so much pain and if it wasn't for Ron and Harry and Dobby I would have been dead." She said as she wiped away tears.

"that's the same thing with Fernir, I was trying to run and he caught me and he bit me. I screamed and no one wanted to help until Pansy and Hermione came along. I have this scar on my neck." Lavender said pulling off the scarf which revealed a big line where he had bit her at "I have been talking to Bill and Fleur over the summer because Bill was attacked two years ago, he told me that I shouldn't be afraid that I will be just fine."

"when Fred was killed, I mourned with my whole entire family, the same way with Tonks and Remus, the only thing was I never seen my parents cry in front of me, I don't know how they were able to be so strong." Ginny said

"I was standing beside Padma fighting when she was disarmed and hit with the killing curse, I tried to and wanted to run to grab her but Dean caught me. He told me that after the war I can do that, because its time to stand and fight for her and for everyone that was falling around us. After the battle Dean held me as I held my sister Oliver Wood came over and said that he has to take the body. I let her go, as he held onto me. A few days later I was home and he came over, his mother and little sisters were killed he thought that if he hid them and he went on the run his own self that it would lead the death eaters away and they would go after him. That's one reason why we are so close." Parvati said

"I watched as my mother and father were tortured and killed in our own home. My parents had hid us and put a spell on the room so that no one would find us. After everyone left, Draco came and helped us. We went back to Hogwarts and then during the war, when we were in the dungeon and everyone started to escape I was trying to escape with Patty, but she was killed. I knew that I had to fight for the good, fight forher death and my parents"

"I had to leave school because my mother was killed by death eaters My father told me to never give up and keep fighting, you see he came here for that battle when he heard on the radio that Harry was at Hogwarts, he jumped in front of me taking the killing curse. I live with my grandmother now" Hannah said crying

"you see for years we have all let our house difference, boys, and prejudice get in the way, when in reality we are all the same, we have all fought the war and lost someone. We have scars and have all shed tears, it's time to look forward and move on from the past." Luna said in a soft voice. Luna has never changed she not once cared what people thought about her and how they had make fun of her over the years.

"that's true, I think that its time we put our past behind us, and move foreword" Hermione said then they a looked at each other and said the same thing Hermione started to laugh "you do realize that Neville had is wand in his hand when he said that"

"Ron said giant squid and mermaid" Ginny said as they started to laugh together

"I wonder where there are at now, and Blaise must be pissed because he cant get in here either," Pansy said as she started to laugh.

"no one knows this and I am sorry Ginny but I made out with Harry one night after the we won a Qudditach game and everyone was celebrating." Parvati said

"I know, Harry told me about you and Luna" Ginny sad

"Luna" Hermione said

"yes it was a rather quick one after Slughorns party, it was no big deal" she said smiling

"and I am angry with neither of you, do to the fact that I dated Dean, and well Neville kissed me after the Yule Ball" Ginny said

"well its good that we got that out of the way and I feel so much better" Parvati said

"why don't we just officially call this a truce everything that has happened in the past is over with" Hermione said

'in the words of Ron, I am hungry" Pansy said

Out by the lake the guys were sitting beside a tree talking "you do know that they said that to get us out of their" Draco said

"it worked" Dean said shaking his head

"Hermione's not a virgin" Ron said

"well yeah, you don't thnk that our Hermione is that innocent Ron besides sine the Yule Ball, a lot of guys like her" Harry said

"well at least I can trust you to keep my sister innocent, I know that she will wait until she's married." Ron said looking over at Harry and seen that he was looking down

"bloody hell Harry" Ron said

"she is a fiery red head" Harry said trying to hold back a laugh

"stop that's my sister" he said

"well I hope that they don't get into any arguments about the guys they first shagged" Terry said

"why would they argue" Harry asked

"well I know that Andrew King dated Hannah, and he made sure to brag when he came back shagging with her, the sad part was he broke up with her a week later. She caught him snogging Lavender." Terry said

"you and Hannah" Dean asked

"we are just friends, and I do like her but she does not know that" he said taking a seat

"well so you think that because Hannah caught her snogging Lavender that they would argue over that." Ron asked

"well you know I am sure they are all talking about the first guy that they shagged" Terry said

"well we know that Ginny will probably be talking about Harry" Seamus said Ron giving him a dirty look

"I feel sorry for the first guy Lavender shagged she probably got really clingy" Terry said then Ron dropped muffin he was eating and his face got red

"so that's why she was clingy during sixth year, and also why she got so sad when you broke up with her" Harry said

"shove it" Ron sad taking a seat on a rock

"well some girls don't get to clingy Luna didn't in fact she just insisted that we can be friends" Dean said then he looked at Neville whose face turned red

"you and Luna" he said

"well it was one of those situations where we were locked in the cellar at Malfoy Manor, she was just tortured by Bellatrix a few hours earlier and she I was comforting her and it was cold. We decided to be friends" Dean said

"well I guess that's the past" Neville said

"well we know that Hannah shagged that Keen guy, Lavender an Ron, Luna and Dean, and Harry and Ginny are practically married. I know that Theodore and Pansy, so that narrows it down to Hermione," Draco said as they all looked around and everyone shook their head "alright she's a mystery what about Parvati" then they all shook their head besides Seamus who all of a sudden found a tree branch interesting.

"you and Patviti" Dean shouted

"well like ye told Neville we are just friends" Seamus said

"but you never told me and you know that I like her" Dean said

"that was the past" Seamus said

"Alright guys why don't we changed the subject" Harry said feeling a little bit uncomfortable especially if they find out that he was making out with Parvati one night after they won the Quitdditach game, and him and Luna even shared a quick kiss after Slughorns party during his sixth year.

"alright" Ron said then they all remained silent "well I am hungry why don't we go to the kitchen"

"great" Harry said jumping up and they all followed

The girls were talking while eating pizza Luna was braiding Ginnys hair,

"should we allow them to come in now" Pansy asked

"sure but remember what we promised," Hermione said

"yes" Lavender said "I am hoping that the talk we have had this past hour, has opened up a new understanding"

"your right" Hermione said hugging her then she nodded to the portrait where the founders were standing. A few minutes later they came back into the common room, Ron was carrying an arm full of sweets. "well I hope you guys had a good conversation" he said

"oh yeah we learned a lot about each other, and I think that we are all friends" Hermione said. Draco took a seat beside Hermione. They noticed that Ron and Pansy had disappeared; Harry and Ginny were talking privately in the corner while everyone was out of the room.

"so how was everything," he asked

"well good" she said

"so you are feeling better"

"yes"

"Hermione…." But before he could say anything Blaise walked in and gave those two a dirty look. "yes" she said

"I will be back" he said walking up to the dormitory. He put the silent spell up as he walked in "Zabini what the hell is your problem."

"what is my problem, well for one, you have changed. Two ever since you returned you have been stuck up their asses. What happened to the Draco that I knew, that hated the blood traitors, the herblogy geek, the muddblood, the chosen one" he asked

"first of all they all have names, secondly do not use that word ever again in my presence, and what happened to me I learned not to be like my father, he raised me to be a bully to look down at people, to hate people of a different blood status. If it wasn't for my mother then I would be just like him, and you knew me growing up how many times did I want to stay over at your house because I didn't want to go home. He was a monster and he wanted me to be one too but I couldn't. I learned that no matter who you are everyone of us is the same, and if it wasn't for the blood traitors or Hermione or even the chosen one we would not be here. You know just as well as I do that you didn't want to be part of the world either. Your father might have been bad but you never were you were lucky that you didn't have to join at 16 years old. My whole life changed all because my father screwed up a mission that he was sent on." he said

"really everything was that bad" Blaise said

"They were all in our house, I watched as my aunt, my father and everyone else that were in that crowd tortured people and killed people. Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Ollivander and Hermione. Do you know how it felt that I had to be their to watch them all get tortured. Hermione has a scar for the rest of her life that says mudblood. How is she suppose to feel all because she was born with magic they thought that she had stolen. My father was angry with me and my mother for switching sides when we got home he slapped me for it, then my mother stood up to him and he did the same thing to her as well. Then he left us, so maybe you are angry at the wrong people. Besides me and Pansy are the only friends that you have left, well actually we are the only family you have left. A lot of us has gotten over the prejudice and learned to be friends regardless of our history, our class, and social status. Maybe it's time you get over that too." He said before walking out of the room leaving a stunned Blaise thinking to himself. Draco went back to take a seat next to Hermione

"everything okay" she asked marking a place in her book

"yeah I think that I made a little progress" he said

"what were you saying before…"she said with a smile

"oh uh can you help me with the potions assignment" he said why did he lie to her, he was going to ask her about her past relationships, ask her to Hogsmead but he couldn't do it. Their was something about Hermione that he liked and everyday he found something more interesting about her.

"sure" she said before going back to her book then Blaise came back down stairs and sat beside them

"uh guys I am sorry for my behavior, I just been angry and I guess that I was taking it out on you and that's not fair." They nodded

"what changed" Draco asked

"you, and the explanation that you gave me, I realized that you were right" he said "and you and Pansy are the only people I have left" he said offering out his hand to Draco, then Hermione. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Pansy came over after hearing the conversation and he shook hands with them as well and recived a hug from Pansy. They were later joined by everyone else

"what about dinner" Ron asked "I was going to see if you girls wanted to go but since you already ate"

"well we can still eat in here as well, oh Kreacher" Harry shouted as the house elf appeared

"master Harry" the elf said he and Harry have been on good terms since before they left to go on the run "it's so good to see you, and you Mr. Weasely, and you Miss Granger" he nodded

"why the good mood" Harry asked

"well sir after you guys left, I got a visit from Dobby he told me that Harry Potter was going to save us all. He also gave Kreacher a pair of shoes." Kreacher said showing the shoes on his feet

"well good would you be able to bring us up some pizza and buttterbeer and make us some kind of treat" Harry said the elf nodded and disappeared

"you have an elf" Dean asked

"yes when my godfather Sirius died he left me everything his house, his gold Kreacher, he works in the kitchen here." Harry said

"that's where I sent Pinky" Pansy said

"my mother sent our elves their as well" Draco said as they all noticed Hermione smiling

"well I guess it's better here, but that's still not freeing them" she said shaking her head

"well Hermione you have to consider they know so much and you don't want them free even with evil people that are still out." Harry said giving her a stare, instead of talking in front of everyone that didn't know that death eaters were still out roaming he used the word evil people, and with that Hermione nodded her head and went back to the book. Kreacher appeared with food, and drinks and they all began to eat and talk, as McGonagall stepped in to see why they were not at dinner and seen that they were getting along eating and talking and having a good time. "this is what I meant about house unity" she said smiling to herself and walked out.

**what do you think about the new frienships? The time in school will be going by fast, and i will try and upload as soon as i can.**


	7. Chapter 7

The library

Hermione was reading in the library with Luna when someone walked up to them. "I bet you love being famous don't you mudblood, what about you looney are you here to get her autograph" Astoria Greengrass said

"actually no you see Hermiones my friend why would I need her autograph, I suppose that's why you are here" Luna said with a soft quiet voice

"you both deserve to be friends, you both are losers, you looney dating that stupid moron." she said

"actually Neville cant be much of a moron because he did kill Voldemorts snake," Luna said with a smile

"wow you both are morons and don't you have anything better to do besides always being in here, I mean its bad enough that you both have really bad fashion choices" she said

"can you just leave us alone" Hermione said looking up at her and then back down to her book

"whats the matter am I going to make you cry" she said

"uh no your not, I am actually surprised you found your way into the library, did you have to have help getting here" Hermione said

"yeah cause only Griffndorks like you come in here" she said

"well then I am a dork too" Draco said coming up and sitting beside Hermione

"no your not, you just happen to fall into the wrong crowd" Astoria said with a huge smile looking at Draco

"nope I am with the right one" he said looking at her with his cockey grin as he opened up his book

"I am surprised you are sitting beside this mudblood, aren't you afraid of getting something" she said as Hermione began to laugh "what is so funny"

"getting something as opposed to the girl that has been around" Hermione said

"shut up you disgusting filthy mudblood" she shouted she didn't realize that a few other people had stood up and were looking at her and holding their wands including the entire eighth years along with Ginny.

"well Astoria it looks like you might want to go somewhere else" Draco said "as you can tell this isn't your scene"

"the Quibbler has a really good article about fashion" Luna said

Astoria looked at her and looked around "well I don't want to be in here to long, it will ruin my reputation" she said walking out

"your reputation was ruined the moment you stepped into Hogwarts" Ron said

"I have better things to do than argue with you losers, Draco when you do decide to come to the right side I will be waiting" she said blowing him a kiss before turning around and walking out

"well we all know who she is trying to get with" Ron said

"he's not interested in her" Pansy said

"no I am not" Draco said

"then who are you interested in" Lavender asked as Hermione's face turned red

"well hopefully she knows" he said getting up walking out of the library as the other guys followed

"I am guessing that means you Parvati says, the only question is are you interested in him" she asked

"how do you know its me and fine since you guys are my friends yes I have a little interest in him" she said

"because we don't see him hanging out with any of the other girls," Lavender said

"he is always with you and he don't pay attention to anyone else" Luna said

"fine if you say so, but until then just don't say anything" Hermione said going back to her book

"we wont" Lavender said smiling

"whats so funny" Hermione asked

"who would have thought that Hermione would like Draco" Parvati said

"i am never telling you guys anything again" Hermione said

"oh yes you will" Ginny said before they all turned away and walked out of the library leaving Luna and Hermione

"wow things really have changed, not to mention how much we stick up for eachother" Luna said

"i know" Hermione said thinking about Astoria talking to Draco she had to admit that she was jealous.

**Once again short and it really isnt much i just wanted to show how much things have changed for the most part. what do you think about Astoria how will she get in the way?**


	8. Chapter 8

**love is in the air**

Weeks had passed and more signs of house unity and friendship had began with several people of the school. Even when they were boarding the compartments of the Hogwarts Express several students were sitting together from different houses. "well it's good to be going home for Christmas, I miss mums food" Ron said

"I miss our family" Ginny said looking over at Harry who was staring out the window thinking to himself "Harry what's the matter"

"oh nothing I got a lot of stuff on my mind" he said smiling at her. A few hours later they got off the train and said goodbye to Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Terry and Hannah as they went to their remaining family. While Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Luna, Pansy, Draco and Ginny were greteaed by the all the Weaselys except for Bull and Fleur , Narcissa, and Andarmora. Blaise smiled at them before grabbing his trunk to turn and walked away but being stopped by Draco and Pansy "oh no you don't" Pansy said grabbing his hand. Molly walked up to him "Blaise Zabini, I received an owl a few days ago from your friends, and I want you to come stay with us as well" she said with a smile on her face

"I cant I feel so bad for the way I treated everyone," he said

"the past is the past" she said giving him a hug, as she turned to walk away no one noticed that he had quickly wiped a tear away as he followed everyone out of the platform. Since they were all of age to apperate they all did it separately, an hour later after they put their stuff up stairs and was in the living room, talking to their family and eating (mostly Ron) Bill and Fleur came through the fireplace Bill was holding the hand of Teddy, and holding the other hand of a very pregnant Fleur. They all looked amazed "mum must have fed you well" Ron said

"Ron" Pansy said smacking his hand "she's pregnant"

"Pregnant what why didn't no one tell us" he said quickly swallowing food

"we wanted it to be a surprise" Bill said giving Ron a hug "and don't say nothing about her being fat, she is a very moody pregnant woman" he said quietly Hermione, Pansy, Luna and Ginny got up to hug them as the guys gave them a hand shake. George brought Angelina Johnson and announced that they were dating. Two days later and after several trips to Diagon Alley everyone was there for the Christmas dinner, including Hagrid and Kingsley.

**Ginny and Harry**

Ginny was worried about Harry he seemed a little distant from her and he spent his time talking to her mum and dad. Later that evening she was standing by the window seal when he walked up to her.  
"Ginny are you crying what's the matter?" he asked as he turned her around to face him

"what did I do wrong, you haven't been talking to me that much, and you seemed to be keeping a distance" she said

"no darling, I have my reasons for it now come on" he said after he hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. He grabbed his coat and put it around her as they walked outside. Little did she know that everyone was staring out the windows. Ron then grabbed Pansys hand and walked her outside.

Harry and Ginny had appreated to this area that had a white picket fence. He used his wand and tap on the entrance gate then he grabbed her hand and shut the gate behind him

"what is this" she asked looking at a big white two story house with red shutters their was a lot of land, and trees. Behind the area there was a small pond,

"remember how I told you that I had inherited the Potter family vault" he asked as he seen her nodding her head, Then he lead her up the steps and told her to wait as he entered the house.

"well in the vault it had this notebook that you seen me reading for the past few weeks. It turns out that this house is mine, my fathers parents left it to him when they died since he was the only child. This is the house the Sirius ran away too when he was 17. My dad grew up here, and when my parents were married, they lived here as well. But then the prophecy came along and they went into hiding. So mum, dad, Sirius and Remus put a spell on it before they went to Godrics Hollow so that Voldemort and the death eaters couldn't find it" he said as he lead her into the house. The hallway had several picture of his grandparents, his dad, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. His mum and dad on their wedding day, and a picture of his mum pregnant, that was taken right before they went into hiding.

"Harry some of these pictures are from Godrics Hollow when me and you went and found some old belonging. I think someone's been here" she said

"only your mum, Fleur, Bill and your dad. You see I asked if they could help clean it since everything was so dusty. I offered to help them and pay them but they refused the did it why we were at school." He said

"so you are planning on moving in here"

"yes of course after I graduate, it would be nice if someone lived with me" he said

"oh I am sure the guys will" she said

"you think so, well here" he said grabbing her hand and leading her into a kitchen that had a round counter and in the room was a table, lit with candles.

"you see in the vault I found this" he said showing her a ring that was red and it had the letters HP in the diamond. It's traditional for the family to give their kids a ring when they start Hogwarts my father was buried with his and this was left in Sirius vault when they died for him to give to me but we know how that all turned out. So I want you to wear it" he said putting it on her right hand

"oh my gosh" she said "I will"

He walked her over and had her take a seat. "open this it's my second Christmas gift to you" he said handing her a box. He watched as she opened the box and she had a surprise look on her face

"Harry this ring is beautiful" she said as she looked at the diamond ring that had red satires around it.

"it was from my grandmothers she gave it to my dad before she died and he gave it to my mum it was her engagement ring, after her and dad were killed Sirius had taken the ring from Godrics Hallow. In the book she explained that she had hid the ring in a certain spot in the event of her death. He took the ring and put it in his vault before he went to Azkaban. Also in the journal she explained her life with dad and how she fell in love with him. He had tried to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head at the same time and then the next thing they knew they were dating."

"what are you saying" she asked as she watched him get down on his knees

" Ginevra Molly Weasley I love you, and you are the reason that I was able to get through the war, it hurt me being away from you. I don't want to be away from you again, will you marry me" he asked

Ginny sat their tears coming to her eyes from the moment she seen him asking how to get to platform 9 ¾ she liked him, everytime he came over for the summer she liked him even more. She told her mother that she would marry him some day, she waited until he finally noticed her. Michael and Dean were just boyfriends and it was her way to forget about Harry, but it didn't work. She was jealous when he went to the Yule Ball with Parvati, and when he dated Cho. Harry has always had her heart and no one will take that away. "Harry James Potter, I thought you would never asked" she said getting up to hug him as lifted her up off her feet and spun around.

"that's why I brought you here, is to show you where I want us to live, and my ring that you are wearing I want that to be the ring you slip on my finger when we get married. Do you want to see the rest of the house" she nodded and he began to show her around, his home, her home their new home.

**The Burrow/Blaise**

Blaise sat on the couch looking around, Ron and Pansy disappeared and Draco and Hermione went to talk and he knew that Harry and Ginny were also gone. Luna and Neville were visiting the graves of her parents and his grandmother. He didn't feel alone for the first time in along time. He was with people who didn't care about money, or your history they had welcomed him with open arms. Then he noticed a girl staring at him, he looked over to see Fluers cousin Abigail who was 16 and she too had the Delacour beauty with the long blonde hair and the beautiful blue eyes. He nodded and turned his head but couldn't help to look back at her. He noticed that she too was sitting alone, he got up and took a seat beside her and they began to talk.

**Ron/Pansy**

"this scenery is beautiful isn't it" Pansy asked Ron as those two were on the top floor of the burrow looking outside. "yes" he said standing beside her

"is something wrong" she asked turning to face him. He shook his head and began to look down at his watch

"this watch is a tradition given by my family when we reach the age of 17, all the guys get one. Ginny got a bracelet, Pansy ever since I saved you from the falling wall and I fell on you, I remember looking into your eyes and I couldn't get you out of my mind. Then when you came over, I was happy to see you. Everyday that I spend with you, I like you even more. What i am saying is Pansy will you wear my watch or in other words what I am saying is that I think I am falling for you Pansy Parkinson, I mean its not gold and I cant offer you much but love…

"Ronald Weasley of course and I am falling for you too" she said hugging him as he kissed her. After the kiss she knew that is where she wanted to be. He wrapped his arms around her and they continue to stare out the window watching as the snow began to fall.

**Neville/Luna**

"Luna" Neville said as he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him on their way back to the burrow "I love you" he said after taking along gulp "oh Neville, I love you too" she said giving him a hug.

**Draco and Hermione**

"Hermione" Draco said knocking on the door as he walked into hers and Ginny's bedroom

"hey" she said looking up from writing on a parchment

"am I interrupting something"

"no I was just finishing a letter to mum and dad thanking them for the gifts, do you need something" she asked smiling at him

"I just wanted to give you this" he said giving her a little box as she opened it to reveal a set of silver hair clips with red stones

"Draco it's beautiful but I can't accept this" she said

"it's not about money and I will not take it back" he said as she nodded and she went to give him a hug but they got caught looking into each other's eyes she was looking into the silver pair as he was looking into the set of dark ones. He had to do it so he kissed her softly on the lips, and realized that she began to kiss him back as she fell backswords onto the bed with him falling on top of her the kiss lasted for a few minutes as neither one of them pulled apart.

Luna walked in. "Ginny and Harry….oh sorry guys well I was going to say that Ginny and Harry are here but….love is in the air" she said quickly as she shut the door.

"well can we talk about this after they make their announcement" Hermione said getting off the bed. Draco nodded then they headed downstairs.

"well Harry and I are engaged" Ginny said holding up her left hand

"look Percy our little sis is getting married as well, to Harry maybe we should freshen up for the press. Percy you love to lead you were once the prefect and head boy you lead them here and I will start the fireworks and besides don't you love a little competition" George said smiling they all laughed it was good to see him smile again. The family gathered around those two congratulating them. Then the house empty out as everyone headed home. Hermione motioned for Draco to follow her outside

"Draco about that kiss"

"what you didn't like it or feel something"

"no it's not that, I like you and I am just scared of getting hurt" she said as she began to cry

He wiped the tears away "I am not going to hurt you, I like you too"

"this is not about what you heard when the girls and I were having our talk"

"what are you talking about." He asked looking confused

"I am talking about sex, this is not about sex is it" she asked

"no it's not about that at all"

"so you will wait until I am ready" she asked

"why are you so upset was their something that happened to you" he asked as she took a seat on the bench he put up a heating spell so that they wouldn't get to cold. He looked at her as she started to cry.

"Hermione what is it"

"I lost my virginity to Victor Krum, after that we decided to be friends. I didn't sleep with no one else after words. During sixth year when I liked Ron and he was dating Lavender I didn't go with them for Christmas I was angry with Ron so I stayed home, well my ex boyfriend came over he was a muggle we broke up before fourth year. Anyways my parents were not home and I asked him to leave and he didn't. He…forced me onto my bed and I couldn't move he was so strong….I felt my shirt being ripped and his hands were touching me all over. I couldn't scream he put his hand over my mouth after he got done he called me a whore…I sat and cried and I went to the shower and I sat in their and cried and cried until I couldn't do it anymore. Then I went back to school I had to put on a brave face it was hard but I did for my friends, Molly, Ginny and as of recently Pansy and Luna are the only ones who know. You have to understand it's not that I don't trust you, I do, but right now I am not ready for sex if that's what you want then I am sorry I cant give you that." She said as she cried

He kneled down in front of her "Hermione I don't care about that, all I care about is you, ever since I seen you at my house being tortured I wished that I could have helped you but I couldn't. The moment that I pulled you away from the falling wall, I felt something for you. When I was at my aunts Andromeda house and Harry said he was going back here I asked if I could come because I wanted to see you. I cant get you out of my mind. If you want time to think about this, and for you to see you could trust me than I will give you that." He said as he pulled out his wand and drew a heart in the air with a puff of smoke. "my heart will always be yours" he said as he kissed her on the forehead and began to walk away.

"Draco" she said standing up as he stopped to turn around to face her. She took out her wand and made a heart. "I am giving you my heart please don't break it" she said as she started to smile

"I wont" he said as he embraced her into a hug and kissed her. She put her hand into his and began to walk with him towards the house. They laughed as they seen Narcissa and Molly looking out of one window, Ginny, Harry and Luna out of another and Ron, Pansy, and Neville were on the top floor looking down.

"its about time" Harry said hugging Hermione

"take care of her" Ron said shaking his hand

"you do the same" Draco said to motioning to Pansy,

"deal" they both said,

"mum, I don't know how you feel about this" he said as he went to hug Narcissa

"'my feelings changed along time ago, Hermione is a great girl, she's beautiful, smart and a very talented witch, and as long as you are happy, then I am happy." She said

"I'm happy" he said She nodded, hugged Hermione and bid everyone a farewell as she stepped into the fireplace and disappeared. They started to head up to the room when in the corner they found Blaise in the dark corner with his arms wrapped around a blonde French girl. "so that's where you disappeared too" Draco said

"uh yeah sorry" he said wiping off his lips

"just be happy" Draco said patting him on the shoulders and leaving him their. He grabbed Hermione's hand and they began to kiss until Pansy stopped them

"Oh no you don't" she said grabbing Hermione's arm "we have to talk" she said

"but Pansy" Ron cut in

"don't Pansy me, we already done our fair share of snogging, besides us girls need to have a few minutes of girl time." She pushed Hermione into Ginny's bedroom, went to another room grabbed Luna, as they guys were left standing, she quickly shut the door on their face and locked the door and put a silencing charm on the room. "now you future Mrs. Potter you need to tell us about the proposal, and why you have two rings" she said

"it was romantic, the ring on my right hand was a tradition in the Potter family to give to their kids when they first started Hogwarts, but you guys know that story it was in his family Potter vault, I am going to wear it until we get married then it will be his wedding ring. This ring" she said holding up the left hand "was his grandmothers, and his mothers engagement ring, when they went into hiding, his mum hid the ring and after they were killed Sirius went and got it and put it into the vault before he was arrested. He just started to explain about the ring, and then he got on his knees and proposed. I love him since I first met him, Hermione knows, and I don't want to be with anyone else"

"aww that's lovely" Luna said "Neville told me that he loved me" she said

"I am so happy for you two, well me and Ron are official," she said holding out her arm to show a watch

"your wearing his watch" Ginny said and Pansy nodded "I guess theirs a first time for everything, Ron has never removed that watch only for showers." Ginny said

"well he asked me to wear it, and said that he's falling for me" she said

"well I am happy for you" Ginny said giving her a hug

"mental these woman" Ron said shaking his head

"they cant be that mental due to the fact they put a silent charm on the door" Harry said

"all because your whipped," Neville said as Harry nudged him,

"well I don't know about you, but I am waiting for them to come out" Draco said taking a seat on a nearby step

"good idea" Harry said

"now what about a you and Draco" Ginny asked

"well I told him about what happened during sixth year and he says its not about that, I trust him" she said

"you can, I knew him practically my whole life and theirs more to him then that little cocky smirk" Pansy said sitting down beside her.

"they have been in their a while" Ron said getting impatient

"well I am sure they have a lot to talk about, besides it's a happy moment for all of them" Harry said smiling. They all looked at him "whipped" "Me whipped, Lunas got Neville wrapped around her fingers, Ron is not wearing his watch anymore, and Draco has been smiling a lot more since him and Hermione came back in" Harry said. Blaise came up the stiars

"hey Fleur's parents asked me to stay with them for the remaining of the holiday, I talked she said that's fine as long as I come back to visit before we go back to school. I just wanted to say thanks for allowing me to come ,and well see you when we get back" he said before running up the bedroom to grab his stuff, as he met the smiling blonde girl at the bottom of the stairs. "whipped" they all said to him before he stepped into the fireplace. He didn't care for the first time in along time he was happy, and if the blonde vella made him that way then so be it.

"what on earth could these girls talk about " Neville said

"everything" Draco, Ron and Harry said at the same time

Then Molly came up the stairs "its time for bed you guys have all had a long day, take a break" she said as she gave them a look and they all hurried up to their rooms "goodnight all of you". Then the door to Ginnys room opened she told them the same thing

"but mum you cant tell me what to do anymore I am going to be a married woman" Ginny said. Hermione hurried up and shut the door as Luna and Pansy took off up the stairs to their room. "Ginny Weasley," Molly shouted "you are going to be a married woman someday, but until then you are my daughter and you still go to school and you still live under my roof, so you will do as I say" she said giving Ginny a look. Ginny smiled at her mother and she gave her a hug

"I love you mum, and I know what you will say when I have a daughter I will understand"

"I love you too dear and yes I was just about to say that, now off to bed" she said giving her another hug. As Ginny shut the door behind her Arthur came up the stairs

"everything all right dear" he said

"oh yes just a little minor argument with our daughter, she has grown up so much," she said

"yes she has and to think it seems like yesterday she was exited to start Hogwarts now shes excited to get married, well at least she hasn't done anything to really upset us." He said she nodded as they walked upstairs together. An hour later they would be upset if they found out that their daughter put a silent spell outside of their room so the Ginny could sneak Harry into hers, Ron was sneaky Pansy into his. Luna quickly grabbed Neville's hand and pulled him into her room. Draco was waiting outside the door as Hermione came walking up.

"should we continue where we were before" he asked as he was shutting the door. "you mean talking, yeah but first I have to set the alarm Molly goes down stairs at 5:30 so we got to back in our right rooms by 5:00. Now back to our conversation"

"that's not what I meant" he said smiling

"I know" she said taking a seat. He kissed her on the forehead "we can talk if you want, I am a patient person"

"that's not what I heard" she said smiling

"oh really, so you heard the girls talking about how good looking I am, and how easy it is for them to run their hands through my hair" he said giving her a cocky grin

"the good looking part, but the hair thing I never tried" she said

"oh really" he said as he leaned in to kiss her. "does that make you wanna try"

"hmm I guess so" she said as she kissed him, then they fell back on the bed as they did before, this time no interruptions. After a little more kissing and talking she fell asleep with her head on his chest. It seemed like they were only asleep for a short period of time before the alarm went off she got up gave him a quick kiss by the door before running into Neville as she opened it. "sorry" she whispered he nodded as he went back to kissing Luna, seeing that they weren't about to stop she grabbed her arm, they hurried up the stairs. Pansy was just making her way to the room, Ron was already hurrying towards his as she walked up the steps Harry was stepping out of Ginny's with Ginny standing by the door. Ginny quickly undid the silencing spell. They both heard footsteps and they jumped into their beds, and covered up their heads. Just as they did that Molly looked into their rooms, and left then she made her way to the other rooms as well. Ginny raised her head up

"how did it go" she said with a smile.

"we just kissed and talked, what about you and Harry"

"we just talked about the future and our plans after Hogwarts, he is still going to be an auror, and I am planning on trying out for the Holyhead Harpies."

" Ginny that's great, but if you don't mind can we talk about more of this in a few hours" she said yawning

"okay" Ginny said doing the same thing as she laid her head down on the pillow

"Luna have you and Neville went any further yet" Pansy asked

"oh no, Neville and I are not ready yet, you and Ron?" she asked Pansy shook her head no,

"its different with him, he just don't care about that, I can talk to him about anything and he listens"

"well I am sure that when you are both ready" she said in a soft voice

"thanks Luna, you know I feel bad for treating you the way that I did over the years,"

"its quite alright, I got use to it over the years, the names don't bother me. My mum taught me to be myself and my father told me it didn't matter who you are that love is the most important thing that matters next to the nargals" she said in a soft voice

"see Luna I was raised different than you, image was always everything it my family, but I am glad that we are friends"

"me too" Luna said laying down. "love is in the air" she said smiling as she too fell asleep

**what did you think? I know too young to get married but its only a fanfiction after all. I am making the school year go fast so that it could get into the better part. The death eaters will be heard from again and within the next few chapters thier school year will come to an end.**


	9. Chapter 9

Tom Riddles house

"its been months Lucius the school year is half over and we have yet to capture Potter" Dolohov said

"you don't have to remind me" Lucius said

"Margaret," Dolohov said to the witch with the black hair "it's your job to watch the Malfoys what are they up too"

"well that blonde boy Draco is still at school, and hes been going to hogsmead but its hard to get to him since hes surrounded by all of his friends." She said "Narcissa has been spending time with her sister and and she has been disappearing and we cant figure out where too"

"her sister that filthy blood traitor, its your job to follow her I want to know where exactly is she going and what about you Sandford, and Martin, where are the Weasleys and the Grangers" Rowel said

"well the Weasleys spend their time at work, or school as well and they also never go anywhere alone. There is another protection spell on their home to where no one cant find them like last time, and if anyone does an alarm will go off" Sandford a wizard with brown hair said

"Hermione Granger is protected at school as well, her parents are not around either we don't have a trace of them" Martin a tall wizard with pure black hair

"I want you guys to stay on their trail," Rowel said as they nodded an took a seat

"now Lucius what are we going to do with your son and wife and according to the Dailey Prophet him and the mudblood Granger are the newest couple in town" dolohv said

"let me deal with them" He said

"I don't think so, Alecto will handle them, I have someone else that will handle Draco. Now I want Potter as for Weasleys I will leave that up to Lestrange" Rowel said

Astorias Revenge

Weeks later the school was still shocked to see Pansy and Ronas a couple and were really amazed when Draco and Hermione entered the great hall together holding hands. Being surrounded by friends and laughing and talking about about their classes and life they didn't know that a certain black hair girl was staring at them from the Slytherin table, her eyes were mostly focused on a certain blonde hair boy and the girl that he kissed on the cheek.

It was early April and Draco was heading to the common room, "hello Draco" a voice said skipping up behind him it was Astoria Greengrass

"hello" he said before turning away and began to walk

"I don't get it" she said walking next to him

"get what" he said walking faster so he could get away from her

"you and that Granger you use to hate her and now you are snogging her its disgusting you should be interested in someone who is pureblood" she said.

"well I am not and when you say that I should be interested in someone else, I hope you are not meaning you. I have better taste in girls and ones that show respect for themselves and not sleep around." He said walking away leaving a furious Astoria standing there. He walked into the common room and seen Hermione sitting by the fire reading a book

"hey" she said looking at him

"hi" he said taking a seat next to her and kissing her on forehead.

"what's the matter"

"oh Astoria Greengrass running her mouth, I am better now that I am here with you" he said. She smiled as he laid her head in his lap and she began to mess with his hair

"oh Ginny the only person I will be worried about on our wedding day is you, I don't mind what color everyone else wears" Harry said

"fine, then you will handle the guy stuff" she said smiling

"fine" he said smiling at her

"well that's not a good idea he didn't even choose his own dress robes for the Yule Ball your mother did" Hermione said "and why on earth are you guys talking about your wedding right now you are still in school."

"just giving it a thought" she said smiling looking at Harry

"well heres a thought, Ron if you want to borrow my invisibility cloak all you have to do is asked" Harry said

"what I haven't been using it" he said his face getting red "if me and Pansy want to snogg there are several other places in this castle to do it"

"you know what they have been saying don't you" Seamus said

"what" Ron asked

"Weasley is the king" the guys said in unison

"shove it" Ron said

"then who has been taking it" he asked looking around and they seen Nevilles face getting red

"sorry Harry, Seamus said that Dean said that Draco said Hermione said that Ginny said it would be okay" he said

"an invisibility cloak can we borrow it next" Terry said holding Hannahs hand "as long as you asked" he said shaking his head

"when did you get one of those" Blasie asked

"it was passed to my father and before he died he loaned it to Dumbledore, who found out how him and his friends caused trouble during their years at Hogwarts, he gave it to me during our first year I got it for Christmas. They also created the Maunders map,"

"a what" Terry asked

"a map that shows all of Hogwarts and where everyone is in the castle" he said

"so that's how you guys were able to sneak out all this time" Blasie said

"wow" Terry said looking amazed

"yes" Harry said thinking about his father, Remus, and Sirius.

"wait a second if that's the real invisibility cloak please tell me that there is an elder wand and a resurrection stone" Blaise said as Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at eachother

"there is" Pansy said

"yes the elder wand Kinsley has so that it don't get into anyone elses hands, and the resurrection stone was destroyed." Harry said

"and you had all three of them" Blaise asked "when"

"during the war, that's what Voldemort wanted was the wand because he thought it would make him invincible, but it wouldn't work for him, it worked for who ever disarmed Dumbledore, before he died" Harry said

"that means bloody hell you had the wand" Blaise said looking at Draco

"I didn't know about it" Draco said sitting up

"well it was his until I took Dracos wand then it was mine" Harry said

"that's how you were able to repair your old wand" Ginny said

"yep, I used it then I gave it to Kingsley" Harry said

"which was a good thing, so Draco you got your wand back" Hermione said

"i kept my mothers, and I gave mine to Kingsley to keep it as an artifact" Draco said laying his head back down in her lap

"well I will be glad when the weekend gets here" Dean said looking up from his parchment

"you know we haven't done anything as a group in a while why don't we all go to Hogsmead tomorrow" Lavender said

"Sounds good" Ginny said

Everybody went back to what they were doing and Hermione looked like she was upset about something. "Hermione what is it" Draco asked

"well you were mentioning earlier how Astoria was running her mouth was it about me"

"yeah" he said looking up at her

"I thought so, I was in the library earlier and I heard her telling her friends how she was annoyed with the relationships around here and how some disgusts her and how you could do better" she said looking down.

He sat up "don't for one second think that, I want you and only you" he said as he kissed her "okay now enough of her, why don't we go and find a spot in the castle" he said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the portrait.

"come on Pansy, why dont you help me" Ron said pointing to his parchment

"because you will never learn to do it on your own" Pansy said

"ahh Parkinson thats why i love you" he said he didnt realize that he said it really loud in front of everyone. That were listening.

"did you say you love me" she said smiling

"yes I love you" he said staning up

"i love you too" she said as she stood up to hug him "and i will help you now"

"it can wait" he said grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs to the boys dormiatory

"well i guess we can stay away from their for a while" Seamus said

"well Gin your brother is finally happy" Harry said

"i know it seems to be happening for everyone" she said

"especially for us, should we tell them yet?" he said

"no we will eventually" she said

"Luna are you okay" Neville asked

"yes fine just thinking about mother and father" she said

"I have been doing that lately as well, thinking about my parents and gran" he said as she took his hand

"i think that they want us to be happy" she said

"me too" he said hugging her

The next few weeks Astoria tried her best to get between Hermione and Draco. One day she was walking in front of him and Hermione she dropped her books hoping that he would help pick them up. She got angry when Hermione picked them up for her and told her to be careful. Another time she purposely bumped into Hermione making them both fall down and when Draco helped Hermione up and left her there, she got angry.

McGonagall had set up a dueling day, where she paired two students from two different houses to duel each other. They were not allowed to use any unforgivable curses. She paired Ron with Pansy it was hard for those to to duel each other due to the fact Ron didn't want to hurt her. She hit Ron with a laughing curse. Luna beat Neville within the first few minutes she told him in the middle of the floor in front of everyone that she loved him being distracted she hit him with the body binding curse. Draco and Harry kept going on and on until they both just decided to shake hands. Ginny used the bat boegy hex on Blaise. Hermione was paired with Astoria.

Astoria thought she would catch Hermione off guard by throwing a spell at her before the count of three, but Hermione was ready for her. Every spell that was sent her way she deflected, Hermione won by using the Patronus charm Draco smiled as her patronus was a dragon when it used to be an Otter. Astoria kept looking around until Hermione called out expelliamus charm and caught her wand. The crowd began to cheer really loud and Draco kissed her on the cheek. Furious that she lost Astoria hit Hermione with the supfly catching her off guard. Hermione was thrown against the wall where she hit her head.

"Moine" Ginny said as the ran through the crowd

"Hermione" Draco knelled down beside her

"Hermione wake up" Ron said knelling down as well. Hermione lay motionless on the floor.

"someone get help" Harry shouted

**well we seen a little more of the death eaters, what about Astorias revenge, I have a feelling we will be seeing more from her as well, also what are Harry and Ginny up too. I also had to throw the little love scene in I origanally was going to make this a Draco/Hermione fanfiction but I couldnt leave out the other characters.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione woke up and looked around she was in the hospital wing, she looked down and seen that Draco was asleep with his head resting on the bed. She grabbed his hand as he lifted his head up. "hey" he got up and kissed her on the head. "how are you feeling, are you alright"

"yes I am fine, how long have I been asleep and what happen" she asked

"four days and Astoria hit you with a spell knonking you into a wall" he said then the rest of the eight years came in along with Luna and Ginny.

"Hermione you are awake" Harry said carrying a bouquet full of flowers.

"yes and I feel fine, what happened to Astoria" she asked

"she got detentions every night until the end of the school year." Ron said

"she is also banned from Hogsmead and the only time she can use her wand on school grounds is for school related activities" Pansy said

"we brought you some candy from Hogsmead and George said it was on the house he also said if you want revenge that you can get some kind of pestals that you can put in her food or drinks that causes her to run to the restroom constantly." Lavender said

"well then that's the way to do it, I will talk to the elves in the kitchen" Ron said

"theirs no need to that, shes just mad that's all" Hermione said

"are you sure" Ron asked

"yes" she said

Madame Pomfry came from behind a curtain "now that you see that she is okay, I need you guys to leave because she needs to rest" They all turned to walk out "you to Mr. Malfoy, you need to rest as well" he looked at Hermione who nodded he kissed her quickly and walked away. I can trust him, I can she thought to herself he has been here my side, and he has been their for me. I am falling for him, I am falling in love with Draco Malfoy. The next morning Hermione woke up to see that Pansy was standing beside her bed

"hey now that you are up, you are able to leave, I brought your clothes up" she said smiling

"finally" Hermione said pulling the blanket off her and taking her clothes. A few minutes later she was dressed and her and Pansy headed towards the library. "does everyone have to stare" she asked

"well you are apart of the famous golden trio and everyone is upset with Astoria for doing that" Pansy said "but how about after we get your book we go to Hogsmead and get a butterbeer and talk, Ginny and Luna will join us after their class"

"sounds good" Hermione said as she grabbed her arm and they began to skip.

"hi Draco" said Astoria coming up beside him

"you actually think that I want to talk to you after what you did to Hermione" he said as he went to look back on the shelf

"do I feel bad, nope that little mud…know it all deserved it" she said

"how can you be so cruel and besides I don't like you nor am I interested. I am with Hermione" he said turning to a book

"not for long" she said she looked over to see a brown hair girl walking towards the library. She quickly grabbed Draco and kissed him. Right as Hermione walked in,

"what the hell was that" he said as he pushed her off of him

"oops" she said as he turned around to see a teary eye Hermione standing their.

"Hermione" he said. Hermione walked up to them pointed her wand at Astoria,

"Hermione don't" Pansy said then Hermione nodded and turned around to walk away Astoria stood their smiling

"I thought so" but she said those words to quickly and wasn't expecting Hermione to turn around and punch her right in the face. Draco watched as Astoria fell to the floor, he knew an angry Hermione, for a few years ago he was the one getting the punch in the face. Then she went running out of the library, with Pansy and Draco following leaving a bloody face Astoria standing there smiling.

"Pansy you got to talk to her" he said

"you were kissing that little tramp," she said

"she kissed me, you honestly think that I would do that to her" he said

"fine, I will try and talk to her, but I cant promise nothing" she said as she stepped through the portrait and headed up to the girls dormitory. "hey are you okay" she asked taking a seat beside her

"I thought that I was falling for him, I really believed that he changed" she said wiping tears away

"do you believe that she did it on purpose" Pansy said

"what do you mean, you were standing their you seen it" she said

"yes but how do you know that she didn't wait until she seen you coming, she has been trying to break you guys up for a while. I know Draco and he is only interested in you. You and him have never allowed her to get in the way before why now" she said

"because he kissed her" Hermione said

"she kissed him" Lavender said coming into the room with Parvati and Hannah

"what how does everyone know already" Hermione said

"well Terry was sitting in the library with Dean and Seamus, they watched as she walked up and he wasn't really talking to her, she seen you coming and then she grabbed him and kissed him."Hannah said

"well after you punched her, they all pulled their wands on her and told her that if she does it again they will hex her, well Seamus said that since he's good at blowing stuff up he will catch her hair on fire" Lavender said laughing

"they would do that for me" Hermione asked

"well of course they would, Dean said that he still owes you for saving his life at Malfoy manor and besides we are all like a family, The guys have been really protective of us if you haven't noticed" Parvati said

"that is true its hard for us to go to Hogsmead by ourselves." Hermione said

"well do you forgive him" Pansy asked

"yes I will forgive him, I will talk to him later, do you guys want to go to the three broomsticks with us" she said getting up they nodded.

"I will tell Dean that I will talk to him later" Parvati said. They headed down stairs and she seen Draco looking up from a book, he stood up

"hey about that….." but she cut him off with a hug and kissed him.

"I know, can we talk later" she said as he nodded and she hooked her arms with Parvati and Pansy and as Lavender did the same with Hannah. On their way out they were joined by Ginny and Luna, hey all skipped down the hallway and out the doors. After they got into the three broomsticks they took a seat and began to talk about everything

"see what I mean" Parvati said as Draco, Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Terry came walking in and grabbed a table sitting across from him "wheres Blaise" Pansy called from across the table

"oh he had to send an owl to Abigail he will be joining us soon" Draco said

"oh well please don't bother us" Pansy said "now why don't you guys pretend that you are broken up and show that little tramp that you are together"

"how are we going to do that" Hermione said

"ive got it" Lavender said as she motioned for all of them to come together. As they were talking they seen that Astoria's friends had come in and sat on a table next to them.

"I am going to talk to Neville for a second" Luna sad giving them a wink she went and told the guys what the plan was.

"well I think that you should just forget about him" Parvati said loudly

"he kissed that little tramp" Pansy said

"maybe I will, I cant believe he did that to me" Hermione said

"Hermione" we need to talk Draco said coming up to the table

"I am not talking to you" she said

"your going to let a little kiss get in the way" he said

"yes I am" she said getting up and motioning the girls to come with her

"Hermione don't be like that" he said

"too late" she said walking out of the Three Broomsticks and headed towards the castle.

"well that was a good show you two put on" Harry said walking into the common room

"thanks and why does it seem that you guys follow us everywhere" Hermione said

"we uh got tired and wanted to come back" he said

"well why don't we go down for dinner" Ron said

"already" Pansy said

"yes I am hungry and that should have given enough time for Astroias friends tell her whats going on" Ron said

"good idea" Lavender said

"lets go but you guys cant sit by side eachother" Ginny said

"I know" Hermione said giving Draco a hug and headed out of the portrait with the others. As the girls entered the great hall, they seen that Astoria was their laughing with her friends and glared at Hermione as she came walking in.

"you will be fine" Luna said as she grabbed Hermione's arm and lead towards the table

Hermione watched as Draco entered he sat across from her, "ladies hows it going" he asked

"fine until you got here" Hermione said

"Mione I told you before I didn't do anything" he said

"yeah kissing that tramp isn't doing nothing" she said

"she kissed me" he said putting food on his plate

"why don't we just quit arguing and eat" Harry said

"why don't you eat, and leave us alone" Hermione said looking at Harry, she tried to hold back a smile as he gave her a small wink

"hello Draco" Astoria said walking up towards the table

"what do you want" Draco said making himself sound angry

"well I will forgive you for being friends with these people, but now that your away from her if you want to talk I am here" she said smiling

"seriously you have to bring her over here as well" Hermione said

"I didn't call her over here" Draco said

"I came over here my self seeing that well you were a hopeless cause I know that he could do better now that he realized he can well maybe soon he will be on the right side" she said

"maybe I can give you another punch in the face" Hermione said standing up

"please you cant keep a guy, punching is all that you know how to do" she said

"she punched you didn't she" Pansy said standing up

"well the know it all got me when I least expected it, their wont be a next time, besides she wont embarrasses herself in front of the school" she said

"she might not, that doesn't mean I wont" Ginny said taking a piece of cake and smashing it it into her face as it went down to her dress robes

"you bitch this is new dress robes" she cried

"oops" Ginny said

"you thank that's funny know it all" Astoria said as she grabbed pumpkin juice and threw it all over Hermione's hair

"wrong choice" Harry said as Hermione picked up a bowel of pudding and poured it all over her head.

Everyone stood back Hermione and Astoria began tossing food at each other. Hermione took mustard and sprayed it all down Astoria, while she took gravy and threw it on Hermione. Astoria tried to throw noodles towards her but Hermione ducked and it hit a fourth year, the fourth year retaliated and chicken wings hit Ron in the head, The fourth year realized who it was and apologized but it was too late as cake hit the kid in the chest. The kid retailed again and through mash potatoes and it hit Harry in the glasses. Harry wiped the potatoes off and tossed relish at the kid. Everyone started to throw food at each other and the great hall.

McGonagall walked in and looked around everyone was throwing food at each other mostly it was Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff and Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Ron and Harry were throwing ketchup on a fourth year Slytherin boy, who was trapped in a corner. Draco who had red in his hair was throwing eggs at a Gryffindor boy, who was trying to toss barbeque sauce on him Ginny had Astoria's friend in a headlock and was pouring yogurt on her. Neville was throwing porkchops at a Ravenclaw boy, while Luna was tossing potato salad on a Gryffindor girl. It seemed that Pansy was the only one battling someone in her own house as she was smashing tomatoes on Astoria's other friend. Lavender was pouring syrup on someone's head for putting syrup in hers, Dean and Seamus were battling someone with ice cream and chocolate. Terry poured milk while Hannah threw shredded cheese. Parvati and Blaise went for the sugar and flour. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they realized that Hermione and Astoria left the food fighting alone and were rolling across the table pulling hair and chocking each other. Astoria was on top of Hermione trying to choke her, but Hermione looked up and realized that their was a pie nearby, grabbed it and smashed it into Astoria's face. They rolled it over again and Hermione was rubbing the pie in her face once more. McGonagall waved her wand to make the food freeze in the air.

"enough" she called as everyone stopped what they were doing, as she said that she dodged just in time before a chicken wing hit her.

"I am not going to ask who started it, and why it started but I am going to say that its time for bed all of you" she said as she flicked her wand and food disappeared "everyone except for my eight years" she said as she watch everyone leave the hall. "alright guys as I said I don't think I want to know why but you are not showing a good example as eight years." She said

"but professor wouldn't you rather us throw food at eachother then hurt or insult each other " Ron said as she stared at him

"well I guess you do have a point Mr. Weasley, and how is it that once again you three are always involved" she said pointing to Ron, Harry, Hermione

"wrong place at the wrong time" Ron said shrugging his shoulders

"very well off to bed, oh Potter I think that the food fight was a lot bigger than the one your father, Sirius, and Remus started" she said giving a smile

"professor I didn't start it, and what did you mean by my dad, Sirius and Remus" he asked

"during your fathers seventh year, they too had a food fight which James started by tossing salad dressing at Severus but it hit Lily instead, she was furious and Sirius well he stood on the table and shouted food fight,"

"oh I never knew that" he said smiling to himself

"well now you know off to bed" she said as the rest headed out the great hall

A little while later they all set in the common room talking and laughing about the food fight.

"it took me forever to get the syrup out of my hair" Lavender said coming down taking a seat

"you some bugger put jell-o in mine, for a few minutes I felt like a Weasley" Draco said smiling

"yeah that kid threw a chicken bone at me it kind of hurt" Ron said

"if I hadn't knocked the chili out of Astoria's hand she would have burnt me" Hermione said

"chili" Draco said

"yes that's why we started attacking each other because she tried to throw chili on me" she said

"well the main point is that we still had fun, what a way to put an end to our final months of Hogwarts" Neville said

"true not to mention that Astoria believes that you are broken up" Pansy said

"when are you guys going to reveal that you are dating" Ginny asked

"well the 7th year ball is coming up" Luna said

"great idea" Hermione said then they nodded


	11. Chapter 11

The Ball/Friends

Another two weeks had passed as the girls went shopping they were all done picking out their dresses and were heading down the corridors and heard a soft little voice.

"well Draco asked me to the ball, I guess it's time he realized that I am better than the mudblood" Astoria said as her friends giggled.

They all looked at each other and quickly walked away. The guys were waiting down stairs, they were all dressed in Black dress robes. Blaise was busy talking to Abigail, McGonagall had allowed her to come. She was wearing a long silver dress and her blonde hair waved behind her. Parvati and Lavender came down the stairs first, Parvati was wearing a long red dress and her black hair was behind her. Lavender was wearing a pink puffy dress her natural curly hair was straighten as she had a hair tie in it and was pulled to the side. Hannah came down in a short blue dress, her blonde hair was curled. Luna and Ginny stepped down. Luna was wearing a short yellow dress that had lace around it, her hair was pulled to the side as well. Ginny was wearing a purple dress that was straight and it went to her feet. Her long red hair waved around her. Pansy came down with Hermione, her black hair was pulled into a bun and she had a few pieces of hair that fell to her neck, she was wearing a long black dress. Hermione's hair was straight as well and her dress was a lilac color that was puffed out at the bottom. She met Draco at the bottom of the stairs

"you look beautiful" he said as he held out his arm for her to put hers into his

"what will Astoria say" as she began to laugh

"that you are more beautiful than her" he said as he lead her out of the portrait following the others. "I told her to meet me in the great hall, what's the matter" he asked looking at her

"oh its been a week since I heard from mum and dad I wrote them to tell them about the ball and graduation"

"don't worry they are probably busy traveling and having a good time, I am sure they want you to do the same." He said as he stopped

"everything okay" she said

"will you wear my ring" he asked

"yes of course I will" she said as he slipped it off of his hand and onto hers

"it's beautiful" she said kissing him "alright" she said as they began to walk. Astoria was waiting for Draco by the door to the great hall,

"Granger when are you going to realize its over between you too" she said walking up to them "so that means you need to move your filthy arm away from him"

"is that how you feel Draco" Hermione asked

"well of course that's how he feels he realized that you were just a mistake" Astoria said as Draco nodded and held out his hand

"can I have this dance" he said aiming his hands towards Astoria, she looked at Hermione and put her head up as she went to reach for his hand then he turned and reached towards Hermione.

"Hermione" he said smiling at her as she took his hand and began to lead her into the great hall "what she is my girlfriend" he said as he turned his head and Hermione held up her hand that had his ring on it. An angry Astoria pulled out her wand but stopped when she realized that all the eight years had their wand on her as well as Ginny and Luna. McGonagall had been watching as she told them all to have a good time, "Astoria Greengrass you are hereby expelled, you have 10 minutes to grab your stuff and leave imminently" she said Astoria stood their then she walked away stomping out of the hall.

"lets go love" Draco said as he lead her to the dance floor.

"this is our last dance" she said

"I know" he said holding her close then Ron cut in

"do you mind if we switch for a few minutes mate," he asked as Draco nodded and grabbed Pansy's hand

"well we never got to dance at the Yule Ball" he said

"I know, do you realize how much everything has changed" she said as he turned her around on the dance floor "I know that I am happy" she said smiling looking at Draco

"me too" he said as he turned her "friends first" he said smiling

"you will always be my friend Ronald Weasley" she said

"Pansy did you ever expect us to be here you with Ron and me with Hermione" Draco said

"no I didn't, but neither did you" she said "that's one good thing that came out of this war was that we realized that we are the same" she said

"me too, you happy with Ron" he asked

"yes never happier, you and Hermione" she asked

"of course, but you will always be my best friend" he said as he turned her around

"mine too" she gave him a hug as the song ended then she went to dance with Neville as Luna danced with Ron, Draco asked to dance with Ginny while Harry danced with Hermione

"Mione we haven't danced since the night in the tent" he said

"I know, but its good to do it now" she said

"can you believe everything that we went through to get here" he asked

"I know, out of all the parings who would have thought me and Draco and Ron and Pansy" she said smiling

"yeah, you and Draco hated each other just as much as Ron and Pansy did" he said

"its crazy but the important thing is that we are happy with everything going on and everyone that we lost but the important thing is that we are happy" she said

"I know, and just for the record you still look beautiful as you did at the Yule Ball" he said as he kissed her on the cheek and they broke up the dance so that he could dance with Luna and she dance with Neville

"are you haveing a good time" Neville asked Hermione

"yes what about you, Luna seems to be" Hermione said as they looked at Harry and Luna as they were spinning in circles.

"happy, I haven't been happy in years, Hermione you are one of the first people who talked to me the day we stepped on the Hogwarts express for the first time. " he said

"I am glad that you are my friend Neville I am sorry for getting you into trouble all these years though" she said

"it helped make me stronger" he said

"that's good always be Neville" she said as she gave him a hug. Everyone danced with everyone until they were back with their partners.

"well Miss. Weasley, are you having a good time" Harry asked

"yes Mr. Potter" she said smiling

"its been a long road to get this far" he said

"I know but I am glad that we are finally here" she said smiling

"me too" he said

"Pansy did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight" Ron said

"a few times already" she said smiling

"well I am glad to say it again, and that I love you" he said

"I love you too, who would have thought we would have came this far" she said

"we are here and that's all the matters" he said then Luna and Neville came up

"we are all going to walk by the black lake" Luna said "want to join us"

"sure" Pansy said as Ron grabbed her hand and followed everyone out the door

"why don't we go to the Quidditach field" Harry said

"sounds good" Draco said as they headed up towards the area and walked up the bleachers

"so many memories both good and bad" Ginny said

"I know, Harry being the youngest seeker in a century" Ron said

"Draco and I battling for the snitch" Harry said

"yeah not to mention that you still managed to catch the snitch most of the time. Which I still cant figure out how" Draco said

"I really don't know either" Harry said laughing "its also good that Ginny won the championship this year"

"I still cant believe that I still made the team" Ron said as Harry and Hermione looked at each other, Harry shook his head and mouthed the word later as Hermione nodded. They knew Ron's temper and they didn't want to ruin the happy moment

"Luna you did a hell of a job calling out the game" Hermione said

"thank you, I tried my best" she said smiling

"wow its hard to realize that before long we will be leaving" Neville said

"this place was always like home to me" Harry said taking in the air,

"well now you have your own home" Ginny said grabbing his hand as they looked at each other

"why don't we play for old times sake" Blaise said "just for points not to prove anything and hurt each other"

"alright, Blaise Harry you two pick your teams" Neville said

"are any of you ladies playing" Terry asked

"you should know me by now I hate flying on brooms and I never understood this game" Hermione said

"I will do the commentary" Luna sad

"we will watch" Lavender said as her and Parvati took a seat next to Hermione and Pansy

"well there is not that many of us, so we will just do four on four" Harry said "I will play seeker, Ron keeper, Dean beater and of course Ginny chaser"

"I will be the ref, and I will get the brooms from the storage shed" Neville said as he and Luna left

"alright I will chaser, Draco seeker, Terry keeper and Seamus beater" Blasie said a few minutes later Neville returned with brooms and a trunk

"how do I know who to root for, my boyfriend is playing against my friends" Pansy said

"me either" Hermione said a few minutes later Neville released the quaffle, bludger, and the golden snitch as they flew through the air, making the game fun instead of rivalry, Ginny scored the goal the same time Harry caught the snitch and his team won. They shook hands after words and headed back to common room as friends.

Everything has changed

The school year was coming to an end and Hermione was rehearsing her speech.  
"Hermione you will be fine" Pansy said,

"well its not just that it's also the fact that I have yet received an owl form my parents I do hope that they show up" she said

"maybe they will surprise you" Luna said

"maybe….I still have Kingsley looking into it" she said as they took a step into the great hall. They looked around it wasn't like it was when they stepped into the school as first years, everything had changed. The hall was now decorated with all the colors, the tables consisted of people being from different houses getting along.

"I hope you are proud of what has happened" McGonagall said steeping behind them. "you guys did it, it was something that Professor Dumbledore had wanted for years and it was one of the things he wished for before he died and that is house unity. Everyone coming together as one. Regardless of what house they are sorted into or their blood status they have learned to become friends." She said with a smile

"what are you going to do with our common room" Hermione asked

"I will be removing the sleeping quarters and expanding it to make it a common room for all the students to study or socialize in, they will not be allowed to go into each others living quarters of course, but it also looks like I am going to have to build another common room for everyone. Now go and enjoy your last official day of being Hogwarts students as you guys have a big day ahead of you tomorrow" she said wiping tears away from her eyes

"well why don't we go to the three broomsticks" Neville said

"yeah why don't we for old times sake, I mean after we graduate we all have to go into our jobs. Ginny will be off playing with the Harpies" Harry said looking at Ginny

"yes and besides everything has changed from our first year, we all fought against each other, over games, guys and everything else. Now we will be leaving here as friends. " Hermione said as grabbed Draco's hand they all nodded and walked out the doors of the castle talking and laughing, Preparing to leave school as they go on their own.

Hermiones news/the order/Leaving Hogwarts

The next morning Hermione woke up form the couch where she was laying with Draco "whats the matter" he asked setting up

"nothing just worried about today" she said

"you will be fine, I have to go finish pack and I know that you already are, so I suggest you get ready" he said kissing her on the forehead as he got up. Two hours later, the girls stood looking around their rooms, everything was packed, tomorrow morning they will be on the train at 11 heading back home . "well it's time to go" Pansy said as she fixed her robes before walking down to the common room.

"lets go" Neville said. They all lined up in front of the doors of the great hall, with the eight years being up front, and Hermione leading them in. It was a different scene then what they were used to, most of the students went back earlier that morning, the ones that had brothers and sisters graduating were allowed to stay.

Hermione looked on both sides as they were walking down the middle as they did when they were 11 years old, instead of being sorted they will be graduating as their education at Hogwarts was coming to an end. She seen the Weasleys, Narcissa who was holding Teddy on her lap, sitting next to Andormeda. Bill and Fleur who were their with Fleur holding a baby in a pink blanket Victorie was born on the exact one year anniversary of the battle. Other Ministry Officials were there as well as Kinsley.

Hermione lead them up the steps to where the staff tables were they were replaced by chairs as they all took a seat. Kingsley stood up and made an announcements, and everyone had a moments of silence for those who were killed in the war . Professor McGonagall. Gave a speech as well. Hermione scanned the crowd and she did not see her parents then she was called up to give her speech, which everyone stood up to applaud her. Harry, Ron and Hermione were given Order of the Merlin First Class, for theirs service to the school and for helping bring down Voldemort. Also along with Neville, Luna and Ginny, were also given awards for their fight at the Ministry. Andormeda accepted for Tonks, and Remus and Harry accepted for Sirius for their fight at the Ministry as well. Kingsley accepted his and Moodys. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Tonks, Remus and Bill received awards for the fight for the school after death eaters had taken it over. McGonagall had accepted an award on behalf of the other staff for standing up and fighting for the school, and she even took one for Professors Dumbledore and Professor Snape who turned out he was on the right side the entire time which Harry pushed for. Kingsley also announced that a statue of Dumbledore will stand in front of the school, and that a memory wall will be made to those who died as well. Everyone stood up as Harry received the biggest award a gold Merlin award for risking his life for saving the wizardring world. Hermione got an award for being top of the class and the top of the school. Hermione laughed as George nudged Percy in the side and said that someone had finally beaten him.

Neville, Seamus, Ginny and Luna were given an award for trying to take back the school when the death eaters were running it. They had spent their time standing up for the students and trying to reform the DA. Narcissa and Draco were surprised when they found that they too had received awards for their services, Draco for giving up his wand and began fighting with everyone and Narcissa for taking a chance by lying to Voldemort by saying that Harry was dead, Harry pushed for those as well. After each student were given gold wands for their completions of Hogwarts they all held their wands in their air and shot out a silver spark to show that they had actually finished, they then joined their families to celebrate.

Two hours later and after dinner, they all returned to the common room celebrating.

'we are actually finished" Hermione said smiling

"I would never expect us to make it this far" Harry said

"me either, especially with all the times we could have been expelled" Ron said, then they were distracted as Kingsley came in.

"Hermione I need to talk to you for a few minutes, it's important" he said she nodded her head and went to the couch, "not here I need everyone to follow" he said motioning towards the fireplace as he and Hermione stepped in and disappeared into the flames she stepped out of the fire place and she looked around

"why are we at Grimmauld Place" she said

"because we have all the protection here, we put up another spell like we did at the Burrow" he said leading her into the room, she seen that all the Weasleys including Percy, Angelina, Penelope and Fleur who were not apart of the order last time, Andormeda and Narcissa were there as well.

"whats going on she asked"

"wait for everyone else to get here as well. She took a seat as Molly handed her a cup and she drank it. A few minutes later everyone else came through, including Hannah, Terry, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Blaise. Hagrid McGonagall, and a few other people of the ministry.

"can someone please tell us whats going on" Hermione said "and why is everyone here"

"they are all part of the order" Kingsley said

"but I thought that the order was finished" she said

"we have recreated a new order to help protect our people" he said

"so everyone in here" she said looking around

"everyone here as taken an oath" he said

"it's the death eaters isn't it" she said

"they killed Luna's father after the war, and we all know that Harry is their main target, with you Hermione, and the Weasleys being the targets as well. They have been watching all of you."

"Hermione there's a reason why Draco, Ron, Neville and I came back to Hogwarts, along with Dean, Seamus and we are going to start training Blaise and Terry as well. We came back to Hogwarts to watch you guys, we weren't going to come back at first then Kingsley suggested that we should, everyone else refused to come back so we decided to make it look good. That's why we never let you guys go to Hogsmead alone is because any death eaters can imperusied or use poly juice potion. That's another reason why we shared a common room because if anything were to happen we can go directly here, or to Kingsleys office or house. Theirs a fireplace behind the staff table as well inMcGonagolls office which also goes to those places from here we can go to the burrow and from their only to Fleurs parents. They have theirs blocked off as well. We have been keeping tabs with Kingsley." Harry said

"so Hogwarts was in danger" Luna asked

"no, the professors put a spell over the school and if it were they would have invaded a long time ago"

"are their more killings" Pansy asked

"not like before when Voldemort was in power, they don't want to draw attention to themselves." Draco said

"so if they are after me than what about my parents" she asked

"Hermione you after you owled me to see if I can find something on them and where their last whereabouts were, the aurors that I sent were too late. I am sorry but your parents were killed by death eaters" Kingsley said "my spies couldn't get to them in time"

Hermione stood their as tears came to her eyes, she started to fall as she felt Dracos arms coming around her. She sobbed into his shoulders as he walked her back to the fireplace and they landed back in their common room. He walked her over to the couch as everyone else came in. Ginny, Luna, Lavender Pasny, Parvati and Hannah walked towards her

"we are here for you" Pansy said she knew what it felt like for she had lost her entire family. Hermione nodded as she walked up stairs with her friends and they helped her into bed. She couldn't sleep she spent her time thinking about how she had made her parents forget about her so she could keep them safe, she knew after Lunas father died that death eaters were still out their but she felt that they would be safe when they decided to travel. Her mother insisted on taking an actual suit case which she did, but after they sold their house Hermione had made an extended bag for her mother so that she can carry her pictures and other items with her. Hermione wondered what happened to that bag, and how did her parents die. She couldn't sleep as she headed down stairs she seen that Draco was asleep on the couch with a book laying on his chest. She bent down and kissed him as he woke up "hey" he said lifting up

"I need you" she said as she laid down with him, then she looked up into his eyes "Draco I love you" he smiled at her

"I love you too" he said as he kissed her. She laid back down and they fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning she woke up and they got ready to leave.

"Hermione how are you feeling" Pansy asked

"better, thanks you guys for being their" she said as they walked to the door. They turned around and looked back at the room.

"here we go" Ron said grabbing Pansy's hand as they stepped out of the common room. As they walked away they were greeted at the doors by the staff members as they were told goodbye.

"ah ary it seems like yesterday I was coming to fetch you from the Dursleys" Hagrid said as wiped tears away.

"thank you Hagrid" Harry said giving him a big hug They all looked back and memories came back to them both good and bad, they are leaving Hogwarts and they will never be coming back there as students. It was time for them to move forward in life, "I use to call this my home it was most of the time better than the Dursleys without all the trouble, but now I am going home, with my friends and family" he said as he stepped onto the train. They all watched out the window as Hogwarts faded behind them, they met their family on the platform and knew that it would be the last time they would go through the walls as students.

**What did you think about the ball/graduation? Astoria is not out of the picture we will be seeing her soon. who are the spies and they are finally finished with Hogwarts and their are more surprises ahead. Enjoy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nine months later:**

Hermione was running all over the place, her role as maid of honor was a headache, she still cant figure out how Harry and Ginny decided to get married so early, its; only been nine months since they graduated from school. Harry was finished with auroa training and within a year he will be taking over the role as head aurora, Ginny was playing for the Holyhead Harpies, Luna was running her father's Quibbler magazine. Hannah and Pansy were in healer training, Lavender was running her own magical hair salon, and she herself was working at the ministry where she working in the department of law enforcement. Parvati was working at the Dailey Prophet. The Weasleys had more happy moments as Percy and Penelope got married and George had bought himself a house, he surprised everyone when he invited his friends and family over he had told them that it was a celebration for his new home and another expansion of his business. He had tents set up and he told them that he was only yanking their wands that him and Angelina Johnson were getting married, during the reception he told them not to get their wands in knot and be angry with them but the real reason that they were was to announce that are having a baby,

"will you calm down" Pansy said walking in

"im sorry its only been nine months, and I cant believe that they are getting married" she said

"because they are in love and at least they aren't having a baby" Pansy said

"speaking of love...since you hardly come home how are you and Ron doing." She asked Pansy, and Luna and Hermione got a house together, while Draco, Ron and Neville lived with Harry until him and Ginny get married. Molly insisted that Ginny stay at the burrow so she can spend time with her daughter before she gets married.

"good" she said with a smile "now its time to get dressed, where Luna" she asked looking around.

"oh well she was talking about how good Neville looked in his dress robes then they disappeared" Hermione said shrugging her shoulders.

"I am here" said a soft voice who was coming in with a smile on her face

"doing okay, Luna" Pansy asked

"oh I am now" she said "but I think that Neville and I are going to move into his grans old house, you see everything goes to him and now that Harry and Ginny are getting married he wants them to have privacy.

"well that's good, I am happy for you guys but we got to get dressed, Ginny and Molly will be shortly and I don't want to deal with an angry bride and the mother of the bride." She said heading into the dressing room "Lav will be here soon to do our hair and makeup" she called from the dressing room.

"its been a while since I seen her" Luna said stepping out of the dressing room..

Ginny's bridesmaids color was purple. The dresses were floor length dresses that had straps. A few minutes later Lavender showed up as she did their hair and makeup. Then Molly, and Ginny arrived

"you guys looked beautiful" Ginny said

"not as beautiful that you are going to look, Mrs. Potter" Hermione said making Ginny blush.

"alright we are going to give you a few minutes alone, I have to go check on the guys, I left Ron, Neville and Draco in charge of seating people, and Harry is probably going to need help with his tie." She said as she motioned for Pansy and Luna to follow,

"I'm going to find Seamus ,Dean and Parvati and I will be back to do your hair" Lavender said

"well now dear, should I help you get dressed" Molly said holding back tears

"mum is it okay to be happy" Ginny asked

"of course, why are you happy" she asked

"yes mum I am really happy, I love Harry but I am talking about being happy, even though Fred is not here" she asked "the only thing is I have never seen you cry when Fred died"

"oh of course dear, its okay to be happy, and I do cry, me and your father have our own way of mourning, we want you to be happy and continue to live and not morn forever. The day we got back from the battle, I went to Andromeda's and we cried together, I went home and when me and your father went to bed we cried. He cries sometime when he goes out to his shed, he sometimes catches me cooking and crying. You see its okay to be happy it's a special day to be happy, you only cry when your sad. If Harry makes you happy for the rest of your life then you don't need to worry about being sad" she said

"thanks mum" Ginny said hugging her

"now we have to get you dressed" she said as she went to grab her wedding dress

"need some help their Harry" Arthur said coming into Harry's room while he was trying to fix his tie on his dress robes

"you know I can battle dangerous wizards but I can never handle a tie," he said

"I taught all my boys how to tie a tie, here let me help you," Arthur said

"thanks, you know I cant think you enough for taking me in all these years" Harry said

"we are happy to help, you are like a son to us and well Ginny loves you" he said stepping away as he took a seat on the chair

"I keep thinking about mum and dad, Remus, Tonks and Sirius, Fred and everyone else that couldn't be here" Harry said

"they are still with you, and as for Ginny I couldn't be more than happy that she found someone like you. I know that you will take care of her" he said holding out his hand as Harry shook it,

"well I am going to help with the seating, and check on Ginny" he said patting him on the shoulders.

The wedding was taking place at Harrys house, since his parents were married there. Harry looked into the mirror and took a seat on his bed and pulled out a wedding picture of his mom and dad. The picture was taken in front of the house Sirius was standing beside his father and Remus was beside his mother with Peter being in the front. They were all waving at the camera, well except for Sirius who was getting smacked in the chest by a bridesmaid with her bouquet because the picture show Sirius pinching her bottom.

"Am I interrupting something" Hermione asked looking into his bedroom

"no just looking at old memories" he said looking up from the picture "you look beautiful" he said getting up to hug her

"not like your wife" she said as they took a seat and she grabbed the picture as well. "I was going to see if you needed help fixing your tie but it looks like Arthur beat me to it" she said.

"are you happy Harry" she asked as she seen him glazing at the picture

"yes I am what about you" he asked

"with Draco it gets better I don't know how I would get through stuff without him and you guys of course, is their any luck with the death eaters" she asked

"you know I am not suppose to say anything but no" he said as he seen her nod her head and wiping away tears.

"we will get them, I promise" he said hugging her

"me too" Ron said stepping into the room

"whose finishing the seating of the guests" Hermione asked

"well dad took it over told me that the two were up here" he said

"we have came along way since we first met haven't we, and who would have thought we added a Malfoy and Parkinson into the mix" Harry said

"but we are all still friends, and that will never change" Hermione said hugging both of them "now if you will excuse me maid of honor dutys call" she said walking downstairs and headed outside. There were three tents set up, one was the girl's tent so that they could get ready, another was set up for the ceremony and the third was set for the reception.

"um excuse I am looking for my girlfriend, she's' got long brown hair and brown eyes, she will probably be the most beautiful woman here" the voice said behind Hermione as she was fixing something on the table.

"I don't know who you are talking about, the bride will be the most beautiful woman here" she said turning around

"she might be, but my eyes will be on you the whole time" Draco said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it, she smiled and embraced him in a hug then she kissed him.

"how's Harry" he asked as they began to walk

"nervous, but he will be okay" she said

"that's good, how are you doing?"

"the same as always, Luna is moving in with Neville" she said

"I know, Ron is planning on taking the spare bedroom, so I will be moving in with mum and aunt Andy, I want to spend time with them and Teddy… but don't worry your pretty little head, I will also be able to spend time with you as well" he said kissing her on the forehead

"I wasn't thinking that" she said,

"of course you weren't" he started smiling with his famous smirk " how is Ginny"

"well I don't know, as soon as her and Molly got here we left I told them I will give them a few minutes to talk. I am actually avoiding her" she said

"why" he asked

'you've seen Molly when she gets mad, imagine an angry Ginny who is the bride," she said

"oh yeah you woman get so serious" he said

"well it is an important day for us woman, everything's got to be perfect"

"not for us men, when I get married I don't want a big wedding" he said

"well whoever you marry will be one lucky person" she said

"well I hope so" he said smiling at her

"Astoria will sure be happy" she said giving him a wink

"I don't plan on marrying her, hopefully it will be you one day" he said

"well maybe" she said kissing his cheek "I got to go before Ginny gets angry" she said walking away. She wanted to avoid the whole wedding talk she loved Draco but she knew she wasn't ready to get married.

"Draco" Narcissa said walking up

"hello mother" he said giving her a hug

"was that Hermione" she asked looking in the direction that Hermione was in

"yes we were talking about marriage" he said he noticed his mothers eye movements "I am just joking, we were talking about how Ginny was like Molly and how girls take the whole wedding serious and why guys don't"

"oh its not that I have a problem if you married Hermione she's great, I just think that it's a little too soon with Harry and Ginny getting married" she said

"oh well its good to have your blessing, our time will come" he said as he walked his mother to her seat next to her sister

"Ginny we are back" Pansy said as she, Hermione and Luna came into the tent, Lavender stepped out of Ginny's dressing room

"all finished, see you in a few" she said walking out of the tent. Molly came out as well

"I am going to find Arthur and get the guys ready, she wants to see her friends" she said walking out of the tent.

They gasps as they seen Ginny stepping out from behind her curtain she was wearing an ivory color ball gown, that was strapless, her hair was curled she was wearing a tiara that was her aunt Mariel's,

"you are the bell of the ball" Hermione said as they all looked at her 'it's a muggle saying, and based of a fairytales" Hermione said

"I read those versions, they are quit wonderful" Luna said

"well do you think that Harry will love it" she said as she began to cry

"of course, Harry loves you no matter what you are wearing" Hermione said

"Ginny don't cry it will smear your make up" Pansy said

"its water proof, and you don't think I am rushing into this do you"

"absolutely not" Pansy said "its love"

"besides I hope you don't say the same for me when Neville and I get married" Luna said holding out her hand

"Luna since when?" Hermione asked

"for two weeks now, you see we are not really going to announce anything for a few days, we want to wait until after Harry and Ginny were married first, but since you are my friends I wanted to tell you, I will tell Lav, Parvati and Hannah soon" The ring was his grandmothers" she said then she took her wand and covered up the ring.

"I made it invisible" she said

"we are all really moving on aren't we" Hermione said as they all embraced in a hug,

"we will talk more after Ginny returns from her honeymoon" Pansy said as they nodded. Then Arthur and Molly came in

"Ginny my beautiful little girl" he said giving her a hug "are you ready" he asked holding out his arm

"just don't let me fall daddy" Ginny said as tears came to her eyes

"never my dear" he said kissing her on the forehead. They all stepped out of the tent only leaving Arthur and Ginny Molly was escorted down the aisle by Charlie. Ron hooked his arm into Hermione's as they proceeded down the aisle as the best man and maid of honor, followed by Luna and Neville, then Pansy and Draco. Hermione looked around as she seen some of Ginnys friends from her year. As well as other people from the ministry Hermione knew that a lot of them were auroas and they sat with their hands to the side which means they were holding their wands under their legs or in their hands, as others were holding their wands in their laps as other guests did that as well. They got to the end of the aisle as Ron let go of her arm and went to stand beside Harry.

Harry was nervous as he stood there and he keep taking his hands through his hair. Percy and Peneople were sitting holding hands. George had his hand rested on Angelina's stomach she was about to go into labor any day now. Bill was holding hands with Fleur with Victiorie on her lap she was distracted by Teddy who was changing his hair color from black to red changing it off and on he was sitting on his grandmother's lap who was seated beside Narcissa. Molly was holding Chariles hand while wiping tears away from her eyes, Hagrid was in the back crying as his sobs could be heard. Blaise held the hand of Abigail.

Draco didn't lie to her either, she looked as he was staring at her giving a wink, Pansy and Ron were looking at eachother as well and while Luna and Neville were lost in eachothers eyes.

Harry stood their looking at his friends, they were happy he was happy if only he could figure out who killed Hermione's parents and if they could gather up the rest of the death eaters. His job was dangerous but a lot of times it was a crazy witch or wizards that tried to create a dangerous potion or has never showed up for their trial his jobs were to hunt them down. Of course he was able to sleep better now that Voldemort was gone but there still was something that was haunting him, his life was still in danger, his family and friends were still in danger he couldn't truly rest until he caught the death eaters. Then his mind went blank as he looked up to see the curtains come open revealing a beautiful woman.

He was speechless as the woman that he fell in love with during his sixth year came walking towards him he kept eye contact with her. His mother and father would have loved her, not to mentioned that he realized he was like his father after all not only does he look like his father, with the exception of his mothers eyes, but they both seemed to have fallen in love with redheads. He knew that they would be with him, he smiled as he waited for her to come down the aisle as she will become his wife

Ginny was walking down the aisle holding tight to her fathers arms, she glanced once to smile at her family and her bridal party but mostly her eyes never left Harry's. She had liked him for so long and then finally during her fifth year they had finally gotten together until he had to leave her to fight against Voldemort. She was in love with him, and knew that there will never be anyone else. Arthur led her to the end of the aisle and kissed her on the check as he put her hand into Harry's

"I know that you will take care of her, she was my little girl the past 18 years and she will be your wife for the rest of your life, so be happy and take care of each other" he said. He hugged Ginny before she turned to Harry.

The minister began to speak "we are gathered here to unite this woman and this man who were lucky to find one another. Do you Harry James Potter take this woman to be loving your loving wife, to have and to hold, to love to cherish for as long as you both shall live. "I do" Harry said. Do you Ginevra Molly Weasely take this man to be your loving husband, to have and to hold, to love to cherish as long as you both shall live."

"I do" Ginny said as tears came to her eyes.

"Ginevra take the ring and repeat after me, Ginny tunred towards Hermione as she handed her the ring, while Hermione took her bouquet. "I Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter as my loving husband" she repeated as she slipped his family ring on his hand,.

"Harry do the same" the minister said

Harry turned to Ron who had misplaced the ring in his pocket, it had taken him a moment to find the ring. "I Harry James Potter take Ginevra Molly Weasley s my loving wife" he repeated as he slipped the wedding band on her finger.

The minister took his wand and waved over their heads as a red heart flew around them. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Harry looked at Ginny as she leaned in to kiss him, it wasn't like their first kiss, it was better than that. They forgot the world around them as they kept going

"save the rest for the honeymoon," George shouted as they quickly pulled away, and began to walk down the aisle heading towards the reception area. Instead of the usual maid of honor and best men following the bride and groom they all did a criss cross as Ron lead Pansy, as Draco lead Hermione, and Neville lead Luna. An hour later they were all celebrating , after Harry and Ginnys first dance it seemed that all the men wanted to dance with the bride, as the woman wanted to dance with the groom.

After the dance everyone took a seat to eat, then Harry and Ginny went back to the dance floor.

"well how do you feel Mrs. Potter" he asked as he twirled her around the dance floor, "good" she said smiling

"how about you Mr. Potter" she asked

"great now that I am married to you" he said as he kissed her in the middle of the dance floor.

"alright guys if you keep doing that your lips our going to be wore out" George said as he began to laugh. "Now that I broke up the happy couple from doing something that our old parents… oi mum dad your little girl wont be a little girl after tonight" he said as he started to smile then he see the expressions on his parents face ."Sorry, anyways Harry Ginny I am proud of both of you, Harry I still remember the day when we first met you on the train to Hogwarts. You became a part of our family after that and not to mention you have saved our lives over the years. You have always been like a brother and I just want to say welcome to the family, Ginny you have challenged us over the years. Not to mentioned when your angry you act just like mum, good luck Harry, what I am saying is that I know you will be happy, and I am wishing you both happiness."

Hermione stepped forward. "I just want to say that I could not have better friends, Harry, Ginny you have always been like brother and sister to me, in fact I loved spending time with all of you over the years. I know that you both are going to be happy, and I wish you lots of love." She said as she gave them both hugs.

"Harry you have been my best mate over the years, and like George said you have also been like a brother to me, we have had our differences, and I used to get so annoyed back before we started our second year, when Ginny use to talk about you. At first I didn't know what to think about your relationship, now I know that shes happy I am happy for both of you" Ron said as he raised the glass for a toast "Harry and Ginny" everyone repeated.

After everyone in the Weasley family, Kingsley, McGonagall, and even Hagrid gave their speeches the celebration continued until they heard the sound of glass breaking. They look to see that Angelina was holding onto her stomach

"hey whats the matter "George asked walking over to her.

"my water broke" she said

"well have some punch" Ron said as Fleur hit him in the back of the head.

"Ron se is having se baby, you need to peyy more attention," Fleur said

"oi sorry" he said jumping up

"George we got to get her to the hospital" Molly said as she George, Arthur and Andromeda helped her up and headed out of the tent

"sorry guys, I love you, happy honeymoon and if you don't want to be like us Harry use protection" he said with a smile and waved. Everyone watched as they headed outside and they headed into the house to use the floo network.

"well that was very interesting" Ginny said taking a seat

"I know, but look on the bright side everything is going well" Hermione said taking a seat next to her

"the guys look deep into conversation" Pansy said taking a seat as well

"probably talking about work" Luna said "it was a beautiful wedding"

"thank you" Ginny said blushing, everyone noticed that she was lost in a thought, she keep her eyes on Harry

"speaking of wedding when is Miss Lovegood getting married" Lavender asked

"oh probably soon we haven't set a date yet" she said "Hermione you are good with plans would you be the maid of honor, and I want you Parvati, Ginny, lavender, Pansy and Hannah be the brides maid" she said in a soft voice

" yes of course. Why is it that everyone says I am good with plans" she asked

"well even though Harrys my husband" she smiled "and Ron is my brother you are the brains of the golden trio, besides you plan everything." Ginny said

"yes that's true you were the top of our class" Pansy said

"and school" Lavender added in

"not to mention you are the brightest which of our age." Parvati added

"and more than likely of our generation" Hannah added

"okay okay but Luna can you make it a little ways down the road, I need to breath." she said

"sure I know you have a lot going on with work," Luna said "the Quibbler keeps me busy"

"yes they also decided to make me one of the people that goes to the houses when a witch or a wizard is muggleborn like I was. My parents were freaked out when McGonagall showed up at their door to tell me I was a witch. They thought it would be easier to send me to explain to the kids and the parents about Hogwarts and keeping stuff a secret"

"do you enjoy it?" Lavender asked

"oh yes I explaian everything to them, then I set a day up to go into Diagon Alley with them and I recommend stuff to them. One day I was taking a family and they asked why everyone knew my name I said that its along story but their kid wouldn't be going their if it wasn't for my help. We were at the book store and they found a book with me Harry, and Ron on it and they bought it. Well a week later I met with them and a few other families at the train station to show them how to get to the platform of 9 ¾ well the little girl was telling everyone who I was everything. It does get a bit annoying, Parvati I am glad that you handle a lot of the news better than that Rita moron."

"well she got angry with me because everyone likes my columns" she said

"she can get over it, your stories speaks the truth," Hermione said as they started to laugh they all knew that Hermione didn't like when the paper told lies especially about her. They were interrupted by Molly, Arthur and Andromeda returned

"she is fine, the healer said that she will probably not deliver for a few more hours. As soon as everything is over, we will go back" Arthur said

"George said that you are to go on your honeymoon, and not come to the hospital. If you show up he said he has a shop full of surprises that you would not be expecting.' Molly said

"bloody hell it takes that long to have a baby, no wonder why Bill said Fleur was really cranky" Ron said outloud, he was hit in the back of the head again this time by Bill who was getting a dirty look from Fleur

"ye said I wes cranky"

"no dear, I said I was cranky Ron misunderstood me, because the healer kept making me cranky" he said. Fleur looked at him and kissed him on his scar. " after Harry and Ginny leave for their honeymoon why don't we take Teddy and Victorie to your parents and head to the hospital" he said, An hour later Ginny had changed out of her wedding dress and into a white knee link dress. She was holding a bag that Hermione had enchanted for her to hold hers and Harrys clothes, They hugged everyone and began to walk out to the apparition point.

"wait George has a little surprise for you" Arthur said as he pointed his wand in the air and shouted love. Fireworks shot in the air as a golden snitch appeared that turned into two wedding rings that combined together, forming a heart. The words Congrats Harry and Ginny Potter, followed by several fireworks that shot different colors ending in Gryffindor red. Then it faded out. They nodded to their family,

"ready Mrs. Potter" Harry said grabbing her hand.

"Ready Mr. Potter" she said as they disappearated, as they did that Ginny tossed her bouquet in the air as Hannah caught it. A few minutes later all the other guest left as well. Narcissa and Andromeda had told the rest of the Weasley family that they would clean up. Hermione, Draco, Luna, Neville, Dean, Parvati, Seamus, Lavender helped clean up, due to magic and the number of people left they got everything cleaned up within five minutes then they headed to the hospital.

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**After the wedding**

They all set and waited until a smiling George stepped out,

"we have a son and we named him Fred" he said smiling. Later that evening everyone began to leave the hospital.

"Ron and I are going to stay at Harry and Ginnys house until they return from Italy" Pansy said as she gave Hermione and Draco a wink. A few minutes later Draco and Hermione appeared at the door at Hermiones house.

"Luna is staying with Neville, you want some tea" she asked as she headed to the kitchen, she didn't always use magic like Ron did most of the time. She grabbed the kittle and two cups and a packet of tea.

"yes, it's crazy a wedding and a baby on the same day, the Weasleys are so happy. They deserve it" Draco said taking a seat on the couch, and turned on the tv since Hermione, and Harry grew up with muggles Hermione had a television, which took a while for Pansy, and Luna to get used to. After explaining to Draco what the television was he finally got used to it. Harry had one at his house and he gave one to Arthur who was really happy to get one. Harry had to buy him another one because Arthurs love for muggle inventions made him curious so he took the tv apart to see how its put together, Ron was interested in it until he found out that there were no channel for Quidditch so he quit using it.

"I know" she said as she quickly changed out of her dress and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top as she set next to him and set the tea on the table. He lifted his arms up so that she could lay on his chest as she began to yawn "I am so tired, I hope that Neville and Luna waite a few months or even a year before they get married" she said

"Neville and Luna" he asked

"yes Luna told us in the tent that her and Neville are getting married, that they are going to announce it in a couple of days."

"hmm weddings must be contagious" he said

"well it is I suppose, I just don't know everyone has to get married at the same time" she said

"well they are in love and a lot of times its tradition in the wizarding world , my parents got married after they turned 18, Harry said his parents got married not to long after they graduated. So did the Weasleys," he said

"I am happy for Harry and Ginny but I think it will be a while before I get married" she said looking up at him

"so you are telling me that if I asked you, you wouldn't want to get married right away," he asked setting up

" I don't know," she said shrugging her shoulders

"well I can wait on the wedding part, but is that when you will be ready to sleep with me"

"why are you saying it like that, is sex the main thing you want out of a marriage"

"no it's not about sex I was just curious about the sex part, we have been together for a little over a year and every time it's mentioned you switch the subject" he said facing her

"you know why it's uncomfortable for me to bring up, and besides to me it's a very important deal" she said

"so what about Krum how long did you know eachother before you slept with him" he asked standing up

"I realized that it was a mistake after it happened and please don't mentioned that to me again, you made it sound like I was easy"

"Hermione I never said you were easy, hell as long as we have been together you are one of the hardest person to do anything with" he said as he seen the look of hurt in her eyes

"I didn't mean it a bad way…"

"well if you feel like that then maybe you should go find Astoria she will be an easy shagg" she said

"why in the hell do you have to bring her up for, you know that I don't care for her" he said

"it seems that sex is the only thing on your mind" she said

"I am a guy, and it happens I care for you enough that I am willing to wait, if I didn't want to wait I could go back to what I did in the past and sleep with someone then leave before they wake up."He said getting angry

"well if sex is all you care about then you shouldn't be here" she said taking off his ring and throwing it on the floor as she ran to her bedroom, and shut the door

"Hermione" he said knocking on the door.

"go away" she shouted

"fine" he said as he left slamming the door behind him.

**Astoria's Back**

He appreated outside the leaky Cauldron and walked in and up to the bar. He asked for a couple of shots of firewhisky. How could he say that to her, it wasn't about sex with him it was more than that. He told her he would never hurt her but he just did. He drank down another shot.  
"never fancied seeing you here" a voice said he looked over at the girl

"what the hell do you want Astoria" he said

"nothing you must be fighting with the muggleborn that's obviously the reason why you are here"

"its none of your business" he said taking another shot

"well make it my business , I will be happy to give you what she hasn't yet" she said

"I am not that desperate, besides I would rather go to bed with a woman and not a whore" he said turning to leave as he walked out. "bitch" he said to himself then he was hit with the cruico curse and everything went black.

Hermione couldn't sleep all night as she tossed and turned, her side of the bed was empty. When Draco would stay over with her they would just talk and fall asleep in each others arms. He not once pressured her into having sex, he told her he would be happy to wait until she was ready. She trusted him, she is ready to sleep with him, why couldn't they talk about anything else besides that. She looked at the clock and realized it was 7:00 am. She went into the living room and he wasn't asleep on the couch, she had to go talk to him. So she took a quick shower and got dressed. Then she apperatead outside of Andromeda door and began to knock

"Hermione dear it's so good to see you," Narcissa said giving her a hug

"hello, I am here because Draco and I got into an argument and I wanted to talk to him."

"he's not here, I thought he was with you"

"hmm well he must be staying at Harrys" she said

"well Teddy is still at the Delcours and Andy is at the cemetery do you want to join me for breakfast" she asked

"oh sure" she said as Narcissa lead her into the kitchen

**Harrys house**

"I love you so much Pansy" Ron said as he was laying down next to her

"I love you too," she said rubbing his chest "what are you thinking about" she asked sitting up

"you, my family" he said as he looked at her

"what about us" she asked

"keeping you guys safe, and the future" he said

"the future" she asked looking curious

"I hope you know I want you part of my future as well" he said sliding his hand under the pillow

"well yeah I was waiting for you to mention it" she said leaning down to kiss him, the he jumped up. And lift up his pillow as he held the coin in his hand

"what is it" she asked

"work" he said climbing out of the bed, then their wands that were on the table began blinking red. "lets go" he said as they both climbed out of bed to get dressed.

**Neville's house**

"well thanks sweetheart for breakfast" Luna said sitting in bed as she moved the tray

"it feels good to be home, I loved it at the Weasleys but I missed the house so much" Neville said as he got up and pulled the coin from his pocket and looked at it. "Luna love I got to go" he said as he kissed her on the forehead at the moment their wands began to blink red at the same time.

**Andromeda house**

Andromeda had returned and was sitting with Narcissa and Hermione drinking coffee.

"well thanks for the breakfast" Hermione said getting up "I am going to find Draco"

"you guys will work it out" Narcissa standing up to give her a hug, their wand began to blink.

"the order"Andromeda said getting up, as they all looked at each other.

Hermione headed to the fireplace and shouted Grimmulad place and she appeared in the fire place, she stepped into the meeting room. She looked to see that Blaise, Neville, Luna, Ron, Pansy, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Terry, Hannah, The Weaselys minus Angelina, Kingsley. And a few other members of the ministry staff as well were their. When Kingsley calls the meetings he does it two at a time giving everyone a chance to get their without holding up the floo networking, she heard the noise of the fireplace as she truned to see Narcissa and Andromeda coming out as well. She knew that Harry and Ginny were on their honeymoon and she didn't see Draco.

"why do I have a bad feeling about it" she said to herself quietly.

**Malfoy Manor**

Draco woke up and realized he was chained to a wall, he also realized that he was in his old house at Malfoy Mannor. "you know things would have been easier if you went with me instead of that filfty mudblood" Astoria said

"well let me see….Nope I would still choose Hermione over you" he said giving her a cocky smirk then she slapped him across the face

"violence is not the answer Astoria dear" a familiar voice said

"Dolohov I was wondering when I would be seeing you" Draco said

"well now you do, I know you have been hunting for me, Mr. I am on the good side, disgracing your family for that filthy mudblood. Being buddies with that Potter and those blood traitors" he spat

"yeah let me see go around killing and torturing innocent people, or saving and helping people, I don't want my soul damaged like yours"

"cruico" he shouted as Draco went down, he tried his best to show no fear, but it was hurting every part of his body. Then the pain stopped, Draco looked around to see that Rowel, Margaret, Sandford, and Martin were standing not to far from him. He thought that those three had fallen in the war, he watched as Margaret looked like she was doing a silent spell. He was hit again with Cruico but this time the pain wasn't as bad.

"why are you guys acting like a little gang, you need to get over the fact that Voldemort could not defeat Potter, he bullied you guys to believe that you would have all the power in the world but in the end you didn't. He used you guys as his puppets, and I hate to break it to you but he is gone Potter ended him then, and he will end your little reign to." Draco said then Rowel hit him across the face

"if your father heard you talking about the dark lord, he would end you" Rowel said

"my father is a coward that only cared about himself, where is he why don't he come here" he said

"nope, he will handle you when time comes, and besides you want him to see you. You know how angry he is when he found out that you were messing with that disgusting fifth," Rowel said as he kicked him in the ribs. Draco gasps in pain,

"she is not filth, if I remember correctly she caused you pain when you tried to attack her at the café. She out smarted you and even messed with your memory, remember how you look humiliated when Voldemort done the occulmacy on you and seen that she cleared your memories making you forgot that you seen those three. So that actually makes her smarter than you." He said again

"cruico" Rowel hit him again then he stopped

"see Draco dear you could have been with me than that trashy mudblood. You should have came to me after you broke up with her" Astoria said

"nope your not my type, I will never be with you. You see you thought that you could break us up, but you never did. You see at Hogwarts you thought that we were broken up, but we were together the whole time. We pretended to be apart, but in reality we would go back to our common room and laugh on how much you believed it, and me and Hermione would just snogg, and it was a lot better than that kiss you tried to give me in the library."

"stupefy" she said hitting him as he fell back against the wall she walked up to him "you wont have your mudblood that much longer" she said as she stepped away and walked out of the room. He noticed that they all turned and walked away, with Rowel kicking him in the other side of his body as he fell to the ground. What they didn't know was that when he knelled down, grabbing onto his ribs he rubbed a gold coin that was in his pocket. He also looked over and see that his wand, was in hidden in the dirt, and that next to it was a glass of water.

**Draco's message**

"now that you are all here we have to talk about something important" Kingsley began to talk when they heard someone come through their door.

"Harry Ginny what are you guys doing here you are suppose to be on your honeymoon" Hermione said

"it can wait, we are part of the order as well, and not to mention I got a message from Draco from the coin" he said

"Draco" Hermione said

"what's wrong with him" she was hoping he was ok

"you don't know yet" Harry said

"what about the coins" Pansy asked

"the aurors have a way to communicate with eachother, the same way we did when we were in Dumbledore's army. We have certain ways to let each other know if they are in danger" Ron said

"so is Draco in danger" Narcissa asked

"yes, he rubbed his coin two times time which means he in danger and our guess is the death eaters got him, but we have to know where" Kingsley said "I got a message from my spies and they are at Malfoy Manor"

"spies" they all said in unison

"now is not the time" Kingsley said

"Narcissa we need you to give us the details about the how to get in the manor without drawing attention," Harry said "George if you want to go back to the hospital, you can. I think that we will be fine." George nodded and left

"a few minutes later after Narcissa had told them the best route to get into the manor.

"alright we have to know how many people are in their" Ron said

"there is not that many, there are only 10" Kinsley said as they all looked at him. How did he get the messages so quickly.

"alright well this seems like a job for the aurors, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy will you guys be ready to go" Harry said as they nodded "now I suggest that you girls stay here, and Narcissa if we need you guys we will send a message"

"if you think that I am going to stay here your wrong" Hermione said

"Hermione you can just go in their we are all trained for this job besides the death eaters are wanting you, I will refuse to put you in danger" Ron said

"I don't give a damn Ronald Weasley, they have Draco and I will not sit back and wait" she said crossing her arms

"Hermione I love you, but I am doing this for your own good" Harry said but before she could say anything he hit her with a sleeping spell. He caught her before she hit the floor.

"I am waiting for sign" Kingsley said "then we could go"

"well I am taking Hermione back to her house real quick" Harry said as Ron, Neville, and Dean followed as he carried her into the fireplace and disappeared. He laid Hermione down on the couch "sorry Mione" he said as he kissed her on the forehead and took her wand.

"we got to put a spell up so that she cant leave" a few minutes later they left as they got the signal.

**Rescuing Draco**

They invaded Malfoy Manor and realized that no one was there, they went to the cellar and found Draco

"they left" Draco said holding onto his ribs , "where is Hermione?" he asked

"she is safe, where did they go." Harry asked

"I don't know," he said

"we got to get you to the hospital to get you checked out" Harry said as he unlocked the chains around his wrists.

"my wand.." Draco said before passing out.

**We got to see a little more death eaters, they will be back soon... what about the spies? Who are they?**


	14. Chapter 14

**This story is short but thiers a purpose**

Hermione woke up on the couch, "damn it Harry" she said out loud she looked for her wand and realized that he probably had that too. She needs to find Draco, she went to the door and realized that she could not leave. Then she tried the fireplace no matter what places she called out she stayed in one spot.

"the windows" she said as she walked to her window and pulled a curtain opened that showed bars a crossed it.

"damn" she said. She didn't know what else to do so she grabbed a book and began to read. She had fallen asleep again as she got up and went to fix her dinner and take a shower, she turned on the tv. And began to watch as she heard a noise at her door. She didn't have her wand, so she ran to the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan. The door opened

"please don't hit me" Draco said

"Draco" she said giving him a hug as he hugged her back he knew that he felt really better, he handed her a red rose as she went up to hug around his neck and heard him gasps for pain. She looked up and seen that he had a few cuts and bruises on his face and a cut on his neck.

"what happened" she asked as she took his hand and walked him to the couch.

"I went to the leaky Culdron for a drink and Astoria was there, she was he usual self so I got up and left. Then as I walked out I was hit by a curse and knocked out. I woke up and realized I was at my old house, her Rowel, Doholov were there as well as three other death eaters, but they didn't touch me anyways they tortured me, mostly because I kept running my mouth pissing them off. A few hours later Harry, and everyone else came and they took me to St. Mungos, well then I went back to Grimlaund place told them about everything, then I came here to see you." He said as he hugged her

"I am sorry" she said

" I am sorry about that argument as well. I will be ready when you are"

"thank you, how did you get here when I couldn't leave" she said crossing her arms

"here" he said handing her back her wand

"Don't be mad at Harry he was doing it to protect you, and Dean, Ron, Neville and Harry put a spell on the house so that you couldn't leave, they broke it as soon as we got here. They checked the area and everything is fine only the protection is still up so that no one else know where this house is."

"I guess the only thing that matters is that you are okay right" she asked looking at him

"of course, it will take more than a crazy woman and a few death eaters to take me down" he said "I love you so much"

"I love you too" she said as she climbed on his lap to sit facing him

"Draco" she said looking into his eyes "im ready"

"we don't have to do this, only when you are ready" then she kissed him slowly at first as it got more passionate. He began to kiss her down her neck and her collar bone as she removed his shirt he lifted stood up and carried her into the bedroom as he sat her down on the bed. "are you sure" he asked as he nodded and began to kiss her again as they fell back on the bed.

A little while later they laid in each others arms as she was moving her hand across his chest. "are you okay" he asked

"better that you are here" she said as she snuggled against him.

"good" he said as he leaned down to kiss her on the head as they laid their and began to talk quietly

"Hermione we need to…" Ginny, Pansy, Luna were standing at the door as Ginnys hand was on the door knob "oh sorry" she said as she quickly shut the door "well we will be at Grimmuald Place" she called through the door

we need to talk as well" Pansy said as they all started to laugh and headed back to the fireplace

Draco and Hermione looked at eachtoher and began to laugh "should we get dressed and head to the house as well" Draco said sitting up,

"not before we take a shower" she said getting up from the bed with a sheet wrapped around her, she headed to the bathroom and then threw the sheet in the hallway.

"that better be a sign for me" Draco called

Grimmauld Place

"well as soon as Hermione and Draco get here we could start" Kingsley said

"I hope she's not mad at me" Harry said taking a seat next to Ginny

"something tells me that she will be fine" Ginny said as she started to laugh leaving Harry confused

"yes she should be well relaxed" Pansy said as she too started to laugh

" am I missing something" Ron said "you guys seen her you should see if shes happy or not"

"that's not what we seen" Luna began to laugh with her famous laugh

"will you woman calm down" Harry said shaking his head and looking at the three Draco and Hermione walked in both happy and holding hands she walked towards Harry holding her wand

"Hermione I had too" He said jumping up but she hugged him

"thanks" she said giving him a hug and they all took their seats

"George shouldn't you be with Angelina" Hermione asked

"she and Fred jr are with Fleur's parents" he said

"now from what Draco told us Rowel, Astoria, Dolohov and Lucius even though he wasn't around are at least three death eaters that want revenge." Kingsley said

"what about the other three, Margaret, Martin and Sandford I mean they didn't do anything but leave my wand and a glass of water but they were still there" Draco said

"they are working for me" Kingsley said as they all looked at each other

"what when did they turn" Draco said

"they were never on that side" Kingsley said

"what do you mean when they were at the manor when Voldemort was using it as head quarters they set amongst us" Draco said

"yes they might have but they have been on my side since the war" he said

"the fireplace turned green as the three death eaters came out as everyone got up to pull out their wands.

"everyone needs to put their wands down" Kingsley said

"but they are death eaters" Ron said

"they are also my spies who have been watching you to protect you, there is also someone else that has been on our side the whole time. Narcissa go get him" Kingsley said as Narcissa disappeared through the fireplace.

"can someone please tell us what is going on" Harry said not taking his eyes or his wand off the three death eaters.

"in a few minutes" Kingsley said A few minutes later she appeared then they seen someone else with her a guy wearing black with a hook nose and black greasy hair

"Snape" Harry shouted "but I thought you were dead"

"before Lucius was sent to get me, I put a spell on my self to help protect me, I knew that the dark lord, would want to kill me because of the elder wand. Well he had attacked me and Narcissa was nearby hiding. She waited for you guys to leave and she came and put a healing spell on me and help me hide in the shrieking shack. Did you guys ever wonder why they never found my body" he said with his deep voice

"yeah we thought that someone tossed you into the water" Ron said

"yes Mr. Weasley but I have been hiding the whole time, they also helped" he said pointing to the three death eaters who stood forgotten

"then what about these three" Draco said pointing to them

"why don't you guys tell them who you are" Kinglsey said

The three people looked at each other and pulled their wands out and mumred a little spell as their appearance changed everyone gasps

**Well Snape is alive now the order finally realizes that the spies are on their side who are they?**


	15. Chapter 15

**The time has come for the spies to be revealed!**

The three people looked at each other and pulled their wands out and mumred a little spell as their appearance changed everyone gasps

"Tonks" Andromeda said

"Remus" Harry said

"Fred" George shouted everyone looked at the three people standing; the ones they thought were dead.

"your alive" Harry said

"but how could that be you, I was their when the wall fell" Percy said "I seen you fall"

"I did but I was saved by these two" he said pointing to Tonks and Remus

"what the hell is going on" George asked looking at his twin as he ran up to hug him

"now before everyone celebrate we need to let everyone know what is going on" Kingsley said

Remus stepped forward "before Dumbledore died, me, Tonks, and Kingsley had a talk with him about what would happen if Voldemort succeed, we had to get in on the side of the death eaters to find away to destroy him. Dumbledore said that Harry wouldn't fail but he knew that the death eaters would want to retaliate against Harry." He said

"So we took the roles of the death eaters to see what they were up to, we have been keeping in touch with Kingsley with a silver coin. During the battle we stunned Margaret and Martin, they were also a couple with everything going on no one noticed that we had pulled their bodies to the side We quickly used poly juice potion as we took their hairs, and we made them drink it with our hair we also quickly switched their clothes. They came too and realized that they were us and we were them and starting dueling us. Bellatrix and Dolohov realized that we were losing and they both shot the killing curse at Margert and Martin she didn't know that she actually killed them instead of me and Remus. They died with the poly juice potion in their system so they couldn't change back." Tonks said

"but Fred you knew and…" George said

"I didn't know" Fred said "until the last minute"

"After Voldemort had told everyone to retreat we nearly tripped over Fred, we realized that he was alive just barley, so Tonks did a healing spell, we quickly told him who we were and he said he wanted to help, we found a death eater who was dying and switched them as well. We put his body back before Percy found him. We watched as Voldemort hit Harry with the killing curse in the forests, we realized something happened when Voldemort fell. Then Harry turned out to be alive and everyone began to leave so we followed them to aee where they were hiding out. They have been planning from day one to get revenge on Harry. The three of us went into the shrieking shack where we found Severus and Narcissa" Remus said

"Kingsley told me not to say anything, I am sorry" she said

"how did you guys stay like that" Hermione asked

"we couldn't keep using poly juice potion so Dumbledore gave us a spell that would allow us to change" Tonks said

"where have they been staying" Harry asked

"they were at Tom Riddles house, but they decided to move to the Malfoy Manor as of lately they also found a few other houses so we don't know where we are going next." Fred said

"mother I am sorry, I wanted to tell you but I also knew that I had to protect Teddy, I didn't want to put you though this" Tonks said

"Nymthodora Tonks, I cried for you for months, I sat with Molly and we both cried for the lost of our children, but here you are, don't you ever do that to me again" she said as she hugged her daughter then Remus

"mum, dad I am sorry as well, I just thought if I could help protect the family so we could all be safe" he said as he hugged his parents

"that don't matter, you are still alive just stay that way" Molly cried holding her son in a tight hug

"not if you squeeze me to death" he said then he hugged his family members

"Ginny I am sorry I missed your wedding, George congratulations on becoming a father, I know you married Angelina it's alright" he said giving his brother a hug. After hugs were given and tears were shed for happiness Tonks stepped over to Hermione

"Rowel killed your parents, by the time Remus, Fred and I got to the house it was too late" She said.

"how did they die" Hermione asked as tears were coming to her eyes

" they were tortured, I tried to help them they told me to give you a hug and that they love you and that they are proud of you. Your mother also said to give you this" Tonks said opening up her jacket to give Hermione a little bag.

"it is the bag that has an extended charm to keep their memories in it" she said as she hugged Tonks

"we have to get going, you must know that if you guys are captured you cannot give us up, we will try our best to protect you like we did with Draco" Tonks said

" I knew something wasn't right when I was hit with the cruico curse and I hardly felt anything anything" he said

"yes we put healing spell on you so that you wouldn't feel that much pain" Tonks said

"thank you" Narcissa said coming up giving her a hug

"we must go, we will inform Kingsley with any information" Remus said as they stepped into the fireplace and disappeared

"any other news we need to find out, I mean is Dumbledore going to pop up as well" Ron said

"no I just thought it was time to tell you guys so that if a battle were to come out you would not start fighting them" Kingsley said

"well I don't know about you guys but lets celebrate" George said

"you guys do know that everything has to go as plan, you must continue to pretend that you don't know anything, Your life's are all in danger" Kinsley said

"can I tell Angelina?" Geroge asked

"of course she still is part of the order" Kingsley said

"now lets celebrate because I am hungry" Ron said

"sounds like a good idea" Hermione said jumping up trying to avoid the three faces staring at her.

"oh no you don't" Pansy said grabbing her hand and pulling her back down

"we are going to my house to talk" Ginny said thinking about her new home that she would be sharing with her husband

"what about the dinner" Hermione said

" we will go after we talk" she said,

"Lavender, Parvati, Hannah join us" Luna said

"about what," Hannah asked

"well we have to talk about my engagement, Ginnys honeymoon, what Ron said to Pansy and Hermione's next step with Draco, and I know Hannah Abbot you have news as well" Luna said

"fine" She said

"where are you guys going" Ron asked

"to Ginny's, we woman need to have a talk about stuff" Luna said

"what stuff is important" Harry asked

"why don't you asked Draco, why him and Hermione were all smiles" Ginny said blowing Harry a kiss before stepping into the fireplace grabbing Hermione's hand as she smiled at Draco,

"I don't get it" Ron said

"Ron just think about what me and you did this morning well Draco and Hermione reached that moment in their relationship and we have to talk." Pansy said taking Luna's hand and disappearing leaving a red faced Ron standing, and a confused Neville sat at the table, Harry standing against the wall eyes shot out and Draco with a smirk on his face. Dean, Seamus and Terry and Blaise stood there laughing,

"well I will see you guys at the burrow" Draco said running into the fireplace happy to get away from them for a few minutes.

"Harry" Ron said looking at Harry who nodded

"lets go get him" he said running into the fireplace.

**I couldnt kill those three, and I wanted to officially reveal who the spies are so that I could end that suspense. Enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

Weeks had passed and there were no signs of the death eaters. No one was allowed to go anywhere by themselves, as Harry made sure that everyone was protected he was just given the job as head auroa. Ron had purchased a house for him and Pansy to move in together, as Draco moved in with Hermione.

Hannah and Terry had gotten married, Lavender and Seamus announced they were engaged, everyone was coming together to celebrate Luna and Neville's wedding.

Neville had asked Harry to be his best man, and Hermione was once again maid of honor as she was for Terry and Hannahs wedding, she was lucky when Lavender only asked her to help with the wedding, as Parvati was maid of honor. The girls were all wearing knee length yellow dresses, and Luna had asked Bill to walk her down because he was there for her since her father had died. The wedding had taken place outside at the home of Neville's and Luna she walked down the aisle wearing her mother's strapless wedding gown that went to her feet as she walked barefooted through yellow flowers. Part of her hair was twisted up in a braid that was twisted together around her head she wore a crown that had yellow flowers.

"do you Neville Longbottom take this woman to be your wife" the Minister asked

"I do" he said smiling as he looked into her eyes and he slipped the ring onto her finger. His grandmother would be happy if she was their not to mention his mother and father

"do you Luna Lovegood take this man to be your husband"

"I do" she said as she slipped the ring on his finger smiling.

The wedding reception consisted of flowers falling everywhere.

"well Mrs. Longbottom you finally did it" Ginny said taking a seat

"I know it was just lovely" she said

"Lavender your next," Hermione said

"if we can decide on where to have it at" she said

"Seamus wants it at one place and I want it at another" she said

"you will figure it out" Parvati said

"here's a toast to friendship" Hermione said holding up her glass

"love" Ginny said

"Mrs. Longbottom" Pansy said

"happiness" Parvati said

"peace" Lavender said

"future" Hannah said

"cheers" they all said in unison hitting their classes together, giving a toast for friendship.

Another two weeks had passed when the guys had to go on a mission somewhere, so all the woman decided to stay at Ginnys house. The house was protected as Harry put up an extra spell to protect them not only that but the floo network was closed off only going to the burrow and Grimmauld place.

"oh my what I think I am done with the Harpies for now" Ginny said taking a seat on the couch

"your not pregnant are you" Lavender asked

"no no, I am just getting tired of the training I want to be home more" She said

"well I could use some help with the Quibbler, since Neville's been gone more and more I don't have that much help," Luna said

"of course that gives me something else to do." She said

"lovely now speaking of babies Neville and I decided that we don't want to start a family until after they catch the death eaters, they are responsible for my father's death as Hermione's parents so we are going to wait" she said

"yeah Terry and I have decided the same thing its not safe right now" Hannah said

"well Dean and I are waiting to get married, we keep talking about it but he said he will propose when time is right, its something I am not rushing, into" Parvati said

"speaking of weddings well we have another Weasley wedding" Lavender asked

"all he has to do is asked" Pansy said

"well that's going to be hard, he's so blind" Ginny said

"yes but I love him, and I will wait for him" Pansy said

"well Draco and I haven't talked about it, but I guess I am in the same boat as Pansy" Hermione said

"Hermione, marriage what happened to career first" Pansy said

"well things changed and I love him" she said

"why don't we go to the movies" Hermione said

"isn't that dangerous" Hannah asked

"well it could be but they wouldn't be expecting us their" she said

"okay, we will have to appearte but we have to do it together, I have the muggle money" she said. A few minutes later they landed in an alley and walked towards the movies. Hermione paid for everyone as they all took their seats,

"I'm going to get some popcorn" she said getting up after she walked out of the theater someone grabbed her and pulled her into a dark room.

"Try to make any move towards that wand and I will snap it in half, don't scream either."

**Who has Hermione?**


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm going to get some popcorn" she said getting up after she walked out of the theater someone grabbed her and pulled her into a dark room.

"Try to make any move towards that wand and I will snap it in half, don't scream either."

she turned around to see Lucius Malfoy

"what do you want?" she asked

"I want you to leave my son alone" he said " he can do better than a mudblood, he is running my name"

"you ruined your own name, and as for your son its' his life and you're not a part of it anymore" she said but he slapped her

"how dare you think you can talk to me like that, you filth with your dirty blood" he said

"as you could tell its not about that anymore" she said then he pulled his wand on her

"I will hurt you, now as I was saying, you will end it with Draco or else you will get the same end as your parents, or perhaps little Teddy will lose his last living relative, or the Weasley's will lose another family member. We are going to get Potter he will get it end the end, but not before he knows what it feels like to loose everyone around him. Now you have a choice to make." He said before he disappearted.

Hermione set their for a second and headed to the bathroom, she checked under the stalls and quickly locked the door so she could quickly cover up the mark on her face with a bruise, she grabbed some popcorn and headed back,

"we were wondering what happened to you" Ginny said

"long line" Hermione said as she took a seat, after the movie ended they quickly went back to Ginnys house and she decided to go to bed.

**Pansy/Ron**

Two days later the guys came back. They came to pick up the woman "Pansy I will take you Ron hurt his leg" he said as he kissed Ginny goodbye and headed out.

They landed outside of the appeartion point and Harry told her he will see you later. Pansy walked in and looked around, she called out Ron's name and looked around the house, she seen a light on in the green house. Ron had put a green house because she wanted a garden like her mother, so after he bought the house he had Neville set up the green house.

"Ron" she said again then she looked to see him sitting on a blanket and candles were surrounding the area, "what's going on" she asked as she took a seat on the floor

"its been a while since I seen you" he said giving her a kiss

"how is your leg"

"oh fine, that was just an excuse so that I could have time to do this" Ron said grinning

"you git" she said joking

"well here is some wine, and Hermione got me started on this type of caramel popcorn called cracker jacks try this" he said handing her a box after taking some

"its good" she said take a couple

"yeah I know, when I started to eat them, their were little gifts in the bottom that would fall out, I got this little sticker, you shake it and see what you get." He watched as she did and a ring fell out she picked it up and looked at it. It was had two diamonds a red and a green one. She sat for a moment and continue to stare at it

"Pansy are you alright" he asked

"yes does this mean"

"that I want you to marry me and be my wife then yes" he said looking at her

"yes of course I will marry you" she said giving him a hug as they kissed.

**Hermione/Draco**

"Hermione are you okay" Draco asked as he sat on the couch "you have been distant since I got back.". She took a seat on the couch and looked at him

"Draco I need a break" she said

"From what?" he asked

"you, work, everything" she said trying not to cry

"why, what did I do" he asked

"nothing I just think that we are moving so fast and that I moved to fast." She said looking down

"what do you mean to fast"

"because even though I am happy for my friends for getting married and engaged but I want a career first, I don't want to be the next one" she said holding back the tears

"you don't want to be married" he said "I wasn't going to rush you anyways but why would you say it like that" he said

"I don't know, I just don't" she said

"what's the matter" he asked

"nothing" she said walking into the other room but he stopped her

"yes there is something wrong with you I can tell" he said

"well theirs not" she said

"yes there is" he said

"fine Ginny and the rest of the woman were talking about babies and I don't want to get pregnant" she said

"we use protection, so we don't have to worry about kids right now" he said

"its not that…..I don't want any of our kids going to school and have to deal with other kids bullying them about their dad being a death eater." She said as tears came to her eyes as she seen his eyes go from grey to black

"you are waiting until now to bring that up to me, you told me that you didn't care about my past, so I take it as that is not the problem which means there is something else that is bothering you so what is it really" he said

"I lied…when I said that I felt something for you but the truth is I don't" she said "I thought that I did but I was lying to myself, everyone around us was a couple so I wanted the same thing that they did" she said

"so you don't feel nothing for me" he asked as she nodded "you are lying" he said walking up to her as he took her chin into his hands and kissed her lips

"you cant stand there and tell me you don't feel nothing"

"I don't feel nothing" she lied "now I want you to leave" she said he nodded and went into the bedroom grabbed a few change of clothes and walked past her

"your wrong, I know you are lying and I will figure it out" he said walking out the door and slamming it. She watched as he disapperated. She locked the door and slid down it

"I am but its to keep you alive" she said as she began to cry.

**Draco/Snape**

Draco disapperated and landed outside of his aunt's house and knocked on the door. His mother opened it

"Draco what are you doing here, where's Hermione"

she asked looking over his shoulder "we are taking a break."

Narcissa looked at her son, she could tell something is bothering him "come on" she said he walked and seen that his aunt and his old potions professor sitting on the table drinking coffee he still is having a hard time believing that he is still alive.

"Aunt Andromeda, Professor Snape" he said

"Draco we are not at school, and at this very moment I am not a professor. Mirvana said after they capture the death eaters everyone could find out I am alive. You could call me Severus" He said grinning.

Draco looked at him he hardly ever see his teacher smiling, well he never seen him smiling. But then again he spent seven years of his life protecting Harry Potter, because he was in love with Harry's mother, who was also a muggle born and the best witch of her year, the same way that Hermione was in his year. "Severus can I talk to you privately" he asked Snape looked surprised

"sure" he said Narcissa and Andromeda got up and walked out.

"what happened between you and Harry's mother" Draco asked

"you want to know this why" he asked feeling uncomfortable

"Hermione broke up with me, she said it was because we had nothing in common, but there is something bothering her. I don't know if she went thinking about our past because I hurt her pretty bad. Then when I came here I seen you, and I remember the story that Harry and a few other people told me that about what they seen in the pensive about you and Harrys mother. I just wanted to know what you did and maybe I can figure out what I did to Hermione." He said

"I met Lily when we were kids, I knew that I was a wizard because my mother was a witch, she of course was a muggle born. I was watching her with her sister and I seen her do magical things, so I explained to her about everything in our magical world. We became friends after that, once we got to Hogwarts she was sorted into Gryffindor along with James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Petter Pett**i**grewand of course I went to Slytherin. We were still friends and then James was there, you see I disliked James for several reasons one was he came from a pureblood family and he had everything, he was very talented at everything he did. He also liked Lily, he was a bit of a show off and at one time he saved my life, thats one reason why I had to save Harry, was that I had owe him. I would try and hex James any chance that I got, and he got me back. I stated to hang out with your father who was 5th year, Golye sr. Crabb sr and the other ones that became a death eaters. I wanted power and I wanted to be just like them. Lily told me that she didn't like me hanging out with them as I didn't like her hanging out with James. Then one day I made the biggest mistake of my life, James had pulled a huge trick on me and Lily offered to help me, and I told her that I didn't want her help and called her a mudblood. I felt so bad for it and I watch her run away and cry I tried to apologize but she didn't want to listen. So she stopped being my friend and began hanging out with James then the rest is history." " He said looking down

"then you went to Voldemort when you found out about the prophecy," he said

"I did I begged him to keep her alive but then I realized that she would want her son alive as well so I begged Dumbledore for help. He did what he could until Vol..Voldmort found them. I went to the house and found her dead and it hurt me, I seen Harry crying and then Dumbledore told me to help protect Harry and I had to do it for Lily because she died protecting her son. You have to understand the reason why I was so mean to Harry it was out of hatred for his father, because he was James son, I couldn't really make eye contact with him because Dumbledore had told me that he had her eyes. That's another reason why I was so rude to Ms. Granger was because she reminded me of Lily she was muggleborn and she was smart and talented then a lot of witch and wizards I had seen since Lily. As for the Weaselys I didn't have a problem with them it was because Ron was Harry's friends. The only ones I had a problem with were Fred and George because during their second year they made a bottle of shampoo that was called degreaser and sat it on my desk with a card that said your hair could use it. They were also like James and Sirius who were the biggest pranksters of their year. Your father taught you to hate Harry, and Hermione but you see don't be like me, or him and let your hatred get in the way."

"that's one reason why I was so rude to him was because my father told me he was a bad person. The same way with Hermione I called her a mud blood our second year and the years after that because my father told me she was horrible and that she didn't deserve to do magic. She got me good in third year when she punched me in the nose. I still went out of the way to be rude to her knocking her books out of her hand and pushing her. It was during fourth year when I seen her at the ball and I realized that I had never hated her, that I was actually jealous because she beaten me at everything, to me she was beautiful. During the summer holidays I was talking to Blaise about the girls of our year and I brought up how I hated her but she did look decent, he heard me by the door and called me to the hallway and slapped me he told me to never talk about her again."

"you see your father made you believe those things, but he was wrong it's a good thing that you went with what you believe than what he did because you and Harry would never be friends you and Hermione would have never been together" he said

"did you have tell this to Harry" Draco asked

"me and him had a decent talk not so long ago, we now have actually put our differences to a side, we also shook hands which if voldemort was alive he would have defiantly died then." He said grinning which Draco still found weird.

"thank you" he said shaking his hand as Narcissa came walking in

"everything figured out" she said smiling

"yes Cissy, you should be proud that you raised your son the right way" Snape said smacking him on the shoulder

"thanks Sev its been a while since he had a real guy talk that didn't involve death eaters and blood status." She said smiling Draco looked at both of them Sev, Cissy he had to go to bed

"good night guys" he said quickly before running up stairs to find a spare bedroom as he laid in bed "I will find out what is really bothering you Hermione" he said

**Arguments**

Hermione woke up the next morning and realized she was running late for work. She had spent the night crying. She quickly got a shower, got dressed and grabbed her wand, she looked down at her hand and realized that she was still wearing the ring that Draco had given her during their final year at Hogwarts. She took it off once when they got into the argument but he had slip it back on her finger when she was asleep. She looked at the ring and it was an oval shaped ring with green emerald it had snakes on both sides of them and DM in the middle. She pulled it off and sat it on the dresser. Then she left her house and landed at work. She got to her floor and headed staright for her office, as she took a seat on her desk. She looked at the picture that was taken when they went to Italy she was looking over the balcony and he was behind her looking over her shoulder his arms over her arms. She grabbed the picture and put it into her desk drawer.

"Hermione" Pansy said as she jumped

"Pans you scared me" she said as she looked down at her hand that was placed on her hip. " he proposed" Hermione said walking to the other side of her desk and grabbing her hand to look at the wedding ring

"yes" Pansy said jumping up and down

"let me see you are here to tell me about the engagement and then to ask me to be your maid of honor" she said

"yes I know you are probably tired but look on the bright side if you and Draco get married you will be the bride" She said as Hermione just nodded and walked back to her desk

"Mione whats the matter" she asked taking a seat in front of Hermione's desk

"Draco and I broke up, well I broke up with him" she said

"why" Pansy asked

"its along story, I just thought we were rushing stuff to fast and well I felt like I was only using him beside I didn't want it to lead to marriage" she said

"Hermione Jean Granger" Ginny said walking in along with Luna who was carrying a stack of Quibblers. "since when"

"since I told him last night, I don't want to talk about it" she said

"well we do" Ginny said

"well I don't, I am happy for all of you for getting married but its something I don't want right now, but I have work to do beside you need to focus on Pansy because she will be your sister in law soon now if you will excuse me I am busy" Hermione said taking a seat. Ginny, Pansy and Luna looked at her and walked out

"something is bothering you, there is fuzzy stuff in your mind and we will figure it out" Luna said before leaving. Hermione just watch all of them leave then when back to work. She was focused on her work she didn't realize that someone was standing in front of her desk

"Mione whats the matter" Harry asked standing over her desk

"what are you talking about" she said looking up from her paper work

"Ginny, Luna and Pansy came down to the aura office and were telling us how you are angry"

"well they need to quit barging into my life if I don't want to talk about something I don't want to talk about it, I am happy for everyone that is married and are getting married but I need a break" she said raising her voice

"well we went to ask Draco what is wrong but he said that he didn't want to talk about it, and that you ended it with him" he said

"yes I did, its none of anyone's business but mine" she shouted and realized that people from the other offices were looking in. Then Kingsley stepped in

Harry I need a few minutes alone, with Hermione" he said as Harry walked out the door

"I don't know what your problem is but making a scene is not necessary; I also think that you have been over worked with everything that is going on. So I am asking you to take break… well no I am telling you, because I know that you wont and you will continue to work. So take a while to travel or do something, I will make sure that you have security with you and they will not tell where you are at if you don't want anyone to know. Now you are dismissed.

"I don't want security, I will probably just go home" she said He nodded as he walked out of the office. Harry was waiting outside of the door.

"are you alright" he asked stepping inside as she was putting stuff into her bag

"no I am getting my break" she said walking passed him and leaving him standing by her door

Hermione went back to her house, she grabbed her extended bag that she used back when she was on the run with Harry and Ron. She also grabbed the one she gave to her mother. She quickly grabbed a few things off the dresser and she seen the ring, she went to her jewelry box and found a chain, she put the ring on the chain and put it around her neck. She began to put clothes into her bag. Kingsley had done the right thing by making her leave now it will get back to Lucius that they had broken up and Draco and the rest of her friends will be safe. She quickly changed out of her work clothes and put on an old pair of jeans and an old t shirt with as she slipped on her boots. She wrote a letter an addressed it to Harry and put the word everyone in parentheses, she called her owl Hadi and told her to send the letter. She then flicked her wand and turned off the lights and put bars on the windows. "its for the best" she said as she disaparrated.

**Hermione's letter**

Harry received the owl and sat staring at the letter, he then got up and locked his office door and they all met at Grimmauld Place. He read the letter out loud

_ Everyone, don't worry about me I will be just Fine. do not send any Owls because I will not accept the letteRs, I need a break from everYone and everything that is gOing on. I will write to let yoU know how I am doing. Right nOw everything is crazy, and I just need my oWn space. Now that I have it, i can think. Be GOOD, to eachother. I love you all _

_ Hermione_

_p.s. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Pansy and Draco I am sorry._

He read it and the woman were wiping tears from their eyes. "we were pressuring her" Ginny said as she was hugging Harry, while crying.

"I think I did" Draco said removing his hand from his face

"I don't think anyone did, I just think with everything that is going on she just needed a break." Luna said

"if I never ambushed her about the wedding" Pansy said

"its not your fault either, if you think about it she has had so much to deal with. She had the war and then after that she found her parents just to find out they were murdered not to mention the heavy work load, with our weddings and everything I just think its time she needed a break" Luna said

"its not that" Harry said "she was sending us a message to protect us"

"what" Draco said

"after I read the letter it took me a few minutes to realize that she was sending us a message, you see she never leaves her office door opened when she talks to anyone because she like privacy and Kingsley you come by the offices everyday at the same time to collect paper work. She knew what she was doing when she shouted, she knew how you are with people needing a break so they don't over work themselves. Here" he said as he passed the letter down, "read the letter a couple of times, so many letters are capitalized the real message was for your own good" he said

"what the bloody hell is she suppose to mean by that" Ron said

"I don't know" Harry said

"I kept asking her if everything was okay the other night when we returned from our mission and she keep trying to find ways to break up with me" Draco said

"it makes since, you see she has been acting distant since we came back from the movies" Lavender said

"movies" Seamus said "we made it clear that you were not suppose to leave the house"

"well everything is fine now" she said

"Lav we love you but you sometimes have a big mouth and no everything is not fine Hermione is not here" Parvati shouted

"alright we will talk about that later" Dean said

"now back to the movies" Neville said

"well Hermione suggested that we go to the movies and we did, and she went and got popcorn, it took a while then she returned and said that the line was long. Then we went back to the house and was going to talk a little longer and she said she was tired." Ginny said

"I don't know what could happen at the movies" Harry said

"well that's what lead to her arguing with us" Pansy said

"wait on second" Lavender said

"if you say anymore stupid things I will hex you" Hannah said

"its not stupid she was holding onto her face the whole time through the movie" Lavender said

"why would she hold her face" Andromeda said

"did you see any marks on her" Molly asked

"no, it was dark and when we got back to the house she went straight up stairs. "Parvati said

"someone had hit her" Harry said "and she had it covered up with a spell"

"how do you know" Terry asked

"when Bellatrix wrote mudblood in her arm…." He paused trying not to think about that day "she found a spell that covered it up. But she kept grabbing her arm at first because for the first few hours it tingles"

"which means she covered it up and that's why she was holding onto her face" Ron said

"someone had threaten her and had hit her that's why she left" Draco said having a seat

"someone that wants Hermione out of the picture" Blaise said

"who would it be" George asked

"Astoria" Draco said

**Due to school projects and work this might be my last chapter for a while, I will try and get more uploaded asap.**


	18. Chapter 18

Before they knew it February had came around, they never gave up their search for Hermione ever since she left that October night. She sent them a few letters telling them that she was okay. She didn't even return for Christmas. She only asked a few questions about when Pansy and Ron's wedding was and that she would be there. Harry had sent an owl telling her that the wedding was taking place February 15. She responded by telling them that she will meet them at the wedding.

"well today is the big day" Ginny said to Pansy as they went into the bedroom

"I know, I hope Hermione will be here soon, I cant wait to see her, I feel bad about everything" Pansy said

"I know, but she did need a break, beside she said she will be here and we will have time to talk when you guys return from your honeymoon" she said "I am ready" she said stepping out wearing a floor length red dress.

"me too" Pansy said stepping out, she was wearing an ivory colored gown that flared at the bottom with her straps being silver.

"beautiful" Ginny said then Luna came in as well wearing the same type of dress as Ginny.

"theirs no sign of her yet" she said

"the wedding starts in 10 minutes" Pansy said

"we will go find her" Ginny said grabbing Luna's hand

"your not going anywhere" a voice said blocking their door way, they turned and realized that there were three other death eaters surrounding them as well. Before they got a chance to scream or say anything they were hit with a silencing spell, then a sleeping one. The death eaters grabbed the woman and disapperated.

"she's not here yet" Draco said standing by the entrance gate, he was waiting for Hermione.

"that's odd, I am going to check on the ladies" Narcissa said as she walked towards Ron and Pansys house. Molly followed

"Another wedding" she said shaking her head.

"well he is the last of your kids getting married" Narcissa said smiling

"no I still have two more" she said Narcissa nodded she knew she was talking about Fred and Hermione. Charlie had made it clear that he didn't plan on getting married in the near future. They walked up the steps into the house and knocked on the bedroom

"hey we came to see you" Molly said knocking, when no one answered she opened it up

"they are not here" she said looking in the bathroom, I will go check the other part of the house. Narcissa said. Molly looked around the room, she found on the floor Ginny's bracelet,

"Cissy" she called out as Narcissa came running into the room and seen Molly holding up the bracelet, "we gave Ginny this bracelet when she turned 17, they have her." She said

"we got to get the order together" Narcissa said as they went running out of the house. Molly found Arthur

"we have to cancel the wedding. Tell everyone that Pansy is sick." He said

"that's the best thing to do" Kingsley said walking up with Andromeda and Narcissa "I will meet you in five minutes, and will send the alarm"

Arthur walked towards the tent and stood on a chair,

"I appreciate all of you guys being here, but Pansy is sick and until she gets better we have to cancel the wedding." The guests nodded and little by little they disapperated, As the rest of the order headed into the house and through the floo network. Molly and Arthur waited behind until the final guests left then along with Kingsley they put the protection spell back up. Then they landed in the fireplace at Grimmauld Place

"what the bloody hell is going on and where are the girls" Ron asked looking around. Molly held up the bracelet

"we went to check on them and this is all we found" she said her eyes with tears

"that's Ginnys" Harry said as Molly and Arthur shook their heads

"they have them" Draco said "that means they could have Hermione as well"

"that is true, Hermione is never late for anything" Harry said "we got to find them"

"any words on the other three" Neville asked as Kingsley shook his head

"for some reason they are not responding" he said looking worried.

"well we have to come up with a plan and I have to contact the aurors, we have to change as well, how about we meet back here in 20 minutes." Harry said as everyone moved to the fireplace. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Terry and Blaise followed by Kingsley went directly to the auror deparment as they went to their offices. A few minutes later Harry stepped out of his office dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. They all kept a change of clothes in their office in case they had to work over night or needed it then they met in the meeting room.

"alright I called you guys here because four woman are missing, if the other guys haven't filled you in they are Luna Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson and Ginny Potter, we all know that Hermione has been away for a while she was suppose to return for Rons wedding but she never showed up. When Ginnys mother went to check on them they were missing, with the only thing Ginny leaving behind was a bracelet. We have to find them and this will probably be a very dangerous mission due to the fact it will be up against the death eaters, they know every trick in the book because they were trained by Voldemort. I will alert all of you on where we are going so stand by" he nodded as he left through the fireplace. He waited for a few minutes for everyone to join them.

"now like I told the aurors this is a dangerous mission, if you ladies want to stay here you can"

"I am in" Lavender said much to Seamus delight

"don't look at me like that, those jerks got me last time, and I want to fight"

"me too, they killed my sister" Parvati said looking at Dean who nodded

"they killed my husband and for months I believed they killed the rest of my family, Teddy is safe and he will be fine, so I am in" Andromeda said standing close to Kingsley who also nodded

"I had to leave school because the deatheaters killed my mother, my father saved my life by jumping in front of me so this is my fight as well" Hannah said

"for years I had to stand and watch my husband try and do what's right for the family, he tried to make my son just like him, not to mention they kidnapped him last year, so this is my fight as well" Narcissa said as she grabbed Snapes hand.

"they tourtoured my mother" Penelope said standing up

"George don't you dare say that I stood stay home with Freddy, they are my family just as well yours and besides we are fighting to make sure our son has a safer future so I am in" Angelina said

"Fleur maybe it's best that you stay at your parents" Bill said

"oh no ye don't Bill Weasley they are my family also, when the war first started, they thought that I would not marry you because of your injury but they were wrong. You could not tell me to stay home when we were helping Harry, and at our wedding you told me to leave but I didn't I stood and fought. The day of the battle you told me I shouldn't come, but I did, I still owe Harry for saving my life and my sister and they are my sister as well. So I am going" she said putting crossing her arms

"the woman been hanging with mum to long" George said tapping on Rons shoulder who nodded in a agreement

"they have my daughters I hope you don't think I am staying" Molly said

"fine we need to figure out where they are at" Harry looked at Kingsley who shook his head no.

"they wouldn't be at Malfoy Manor, what about Tom Riddles house" Ron said its worth a try as they all walked outside, Ron took out the deluminator and turned off the lights on the streets

"lets go" Harry said as they all disapperated.

Hermione woke up, they had caught her as she was leaving the train station, she realized that she was chained up. She looked over to see three other people in dresses. She seen someone with wavey blonde hair lying down. "Luna" she cried as Luna lifted up

"Hermione" she said in a soft voice, Ginny and Pansy were coming to as well

"Mione" Ginny said as she tried to move but she was also chained up

"where have you been" Pansy asked

"trying to keep you safe" Hermione said looking around the room seeing that it was dark dirty dungeon, she screamed when she seen someone looking at her with black eyes and puffy curly hair it was a portrait of Bellatrix Lestrange

"filthy mudblood" the portrait said

"we got to get out of here" Luna said

"look a family reunion" Astoria said coming into the dungeon

"well Granger you are where you belong" Lucius said

"I thought that…."she started to say

"you thought that just because you broke up with Draco that it would keep everyone safe" he said laughing

"you bastard" Hermione called out but it was too late as Astoria hit her with a cruico curse.

"what about these three" Lucius said

"they are all pureblood blood traitors we will worry about them later, our main concern is this mudblood" Astoria said slapping her "all you had to do is stay away from Draco, but you couldn't do that" Pansy looked as several other death eaters came into the room as well as the other three.

"cruico, cruico, cruico" Astoria said repeatedly as she hit Hermione with the spell. Hermione was on the floor in pain screaming after the first hit then she looked up to see that three other death eaters were in the room as well and the pain had lighten.

"enough" Rowel called

"what its fun" she said "you didn't stop when you tortured and killed her parents"

"we got plenty of time to hurt her, save some for everyone else" he said

"but I owe her, she took Draco from me"

"he was never yours" Pansy said then she was hit with the cruico curse and she began to scream

"Parkinson, you look pretty sorry to interrupt your wedding" Rowel said

"two blood traitors getting married what a shame" Lestrange said joining them

"what about Mrs. Potter over here" Doholov said

"don't hurt her" Luna said

"oh Lovegood, wait its' Longbottom now isn't it, it will be great killing you the way we killed your father" Corrow said laughing

"tell me why we shouldn't hurt her" Lestrange said as he took her hair and ran it through his hands  
"because…she's pregnant" Luna said she felt horrible for betraying Ginny liked that but she knew that she had to do her best to keep her safe. "sorry" she mouthed to Ginny as Ginny nodded.

"oh well then maybe we should wait until the babys born and then kill her hopefully it's a boy so the baby could go through life like Potter did without his parents" Lestrange said

"you sick son of a bitch" Hermione said

"the mudblood speaks again, do you ever shut up"Astoria said kicking her in the stomach as Hermione fell to the ground in pain

"you would think that my wife taught her along time ago to shut up, but I guess not" Lestrange said

"what are we going to do with them" Rowel asked

"we are going to spare Mrs. Potter over their until the baby comes, and we will kill Longbottom and Parkinson first, that gives us time to torture Granger" Doholov said

"so the killing curse" Corrow said

"no no that is to quick we will leave let them die slowly" Rowel said then they heard a loud boom up stairs.

"go" Lucius shouted as the other death eaters headed up stairs to see the commotion, Lucius pointed his wand at Ginny he was knocked backwards by a curse that was thrown by Fred.

"you bastard, hurt my sister will ya" Fred said

"we will be back" Tonks said as she was herself again as her Remus and Fred ran upstairs. Then they realized that they were now out of the chains

"are you guys alright" Neville said running down the stairs as he hugged Luna and the other three

"yes we are now, how did you know" Luna said

"we raided the other houses then Narcissa said that this would be one of them" he said as he pulled four wands out of his pocket

"I reckon you guys don't have your wands" he said as he held it out to them but they didn't take it "

Neville dear you underestimate us" Luna said as she pulled her wand out of her hair "they are so dumb they assumed that because we were wearing dresses we wouldn't have our wands."

He looked as Hermione pulled her wand out of her boot, Ginny pulled hers from a certain spot in her dress, and Pansy lifted up her dress and pulled hers out of her gardener

"these jerks ruined my wedding ,my hair and my dress" she said

"wait you guys will trip" Hermione said as pointed her wand at their dresses which cut it short then they ran up stairs.

"Neville look out" Luna said as he ducked in time to dodge a curse

"go on" he said as he started to fight. They didn't know who to start with, Carrow was battling Draco, Narcissa was battling a death eater named Bridget while Harry and Lestrange were in a dueling while Rowel was at the other end of the house battling Ron. Neville was getting the best of Dohlov. The girls started to run until a curse nearly hit Hermione, as they all fell down Hermione got up to see Astoria standing there.

"get Ginny out of here" Hermione told Luna and Pansy.

"mudblood the time has come" Astoria said

"it has the funny thing is he's here to fight for me not you" Hermione said then Astoria threw a curse at her as Hermione dodged the two began dueling.

"Harry look out" Ginny screamed then she stunned a death eater

"Ginny get out of here" he told her as he was fighting

"not without you" she said

"I will be fine, now go" he said but someone had blocked her path and she too started dueling.

"Neville" Luna cried as she seen him fall backwords "I have to help him" Pansy nodded

"I got to help Ron" she said

Luna ran to Neville and seen that he was still breathing

"oh it looks like your husband is out of hit" Doholov said

"so are you " Luna said as she hit him with the body binding curse and then stunned him. She then pulled Neville out of the way

"I told you to go on" he said

"you're my husband in sickness and in health remember" she said as she kissed him

"we got to help the others" he said as he got up and they went back into battle.

"Ron" Pansy shouted

"Pansy get the other girls and get out" he said

"we are not girls anymore and they wont leave either" she said as she looked around to see Seamus protecting Lavender and Dean and Parvati stunning two death eaters coming near them.

"Pansy" Ron said as Rowel tried to hit her with a killing curse that he deflected as he fell on top of her "you okay" he asked

"yeah, just like before" she said smiling as they got up and continue to fight.

"hello Lucius" Draco said

"hello son" he said shooting a spell at him

"like you told me before, I am no son of yours" they began to duel he hit Lucius with a curse that sent him back towards the wall knocking him out, he looked around to see the fighting coming to an end as there were a few more duels left. Hermione was holding her own against Astoria

"when are you going to realize Astoria that it's over, Draco loves me and he will never be with you" Astoria got angry and speared Hermione as they fell back ,Astoria leaving her wand unattended. She kicked Hermione in the ribs

"you cant even beat me without your wand" she said as she was standing leaning over Hermione.

"I can," Hermione said as lifted up and punched Astoria in the face " that was for that slap downstairs, then she took her wand and stunned her "that is for everything else" she said as she tied a rope around her.

"now it looks like I won" Hermione said then there was a explosion as several people fell down

"Draco"

"Ron"

"Luna"

"Parvati

"Andromeda"

"George

"Ginny"


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is going to be a long one, its the catching up chapter.**

"Draco"

"Ron"

"Luna"

"Parvati

"Andromeda"

"George

"Ginny"

"Draco are you okay" Hermione asked sitting next to him after the smoke and dust cleared away

"I'm fine just flew backwards from the explosion" he said as she help lift him up

"George" Fred and Angelina called as George lifted up "I am doing great, just got thrown against the wall"

"what are you trying to mock my fall from the war, I still have you beat" Fred said tapping his brother on the shoulder

"Ron are you okay" Pansy asked

"yes just hit my head" he said then she kissed him

"Luna" Neville said as he landed on top of her.

"its' okay love, if you didn't jump in front of me, I would have been hurt" she smiled

"Andromeda are you alright" Kingsley asked knelling down beside her

"yes, my foot is stuck, I think my ankle is broken, but don't worry about me, worry about everyone else" she said smiling

"Parvati" Dean said as he seen her lying there, he turned her over and see that she was still breathing "Parvati" he said again as she opened her eyes,

"my head and my back hurt" she said "but I am fine"

"Ginny" Harry shouted as he stunned the death eater he was dueling ,he got distracted by the fall.

"that's the best part" the death eater said laughing, a very angry Harry stunned him and tied a rope around him. He left the death eater in the air as he ran towards Ginny, she was laying face down as her hair was all around her. He turned her over and seen blood where her head was "Ginny" he said kissing her as he held her, as Hannah and Pansy came running up

"she's still breathing, but her pulse is low" Pansy said

"Harry get Ginny to the hospital we will handle this" Neville said coming up beside him

"go you have to get her there as soon as possible" Pansy said. Harry nodded lifted the motionless body into his arms as he disapperated.

"Kingsley you can take Andromeda, and Dean you should take Parvati to get checked out" Ron said "we will be okay"

"uh guys we have a problem" Draco said as they turned around. "five of them got away they are the ones that caused the explosion"

**Harrys News**

"we will worry about that soon, we got to get the rest of them to Azkaban" Terry said, a few minutes later they guys left taking the prisoners with them, and the woman went to the hospital.

"I hope everything is okay" Molly said wiping tears from her eyes

"Ginny is strong" Luna said hugging her hoping that the baby will be alright, her and Pansy were the only ones that knew and she felt bad for not saying anything to the woman who was a second mother to her, who took her in when she had nowhere else to go.

Hermione didn't want to say anything either, she took Pansy's arm "I am not going to say anything," she said

"me either" Pansy said she and Hermione sat for what seems like an two hours before the rest of the men came.

"anyword" Arthur asked hugging Molly

"no, I don't know" she said as she started to cry

"its alright dear, she will be fine" he said hugging her

Harry was sitting by Ginny's bed, she has to be okay, he can't lose her. He should have gotten her out then went back to fighting, he should have watched over her and fought next to her but he didn't, she's his wife he should have protected her.

"Mr. Potter a healer said walking into the room, "she's fine everything is okay, she lost a little blood but its nothing that a little potion can't help, the baby is fine as well, she can go after she wakes up, but she needs to come back in a couple of weeks for more check ups" he said smiling

"excuse me did you say baby" Harry asked looking stunned

"yes, she is a month along"

"and the baby's fine" he asked

"absolutely, she is very lucky" he said

"can you do me a favor and tell my family that she is okay, but please don't mention the baby part" Harry said

"absolutely " the healer said as he walked out. Harry sat back down beside Ginny's bed. Baby they are going to have a baby, why didn't she tell me, I cant believe it. I have to protect her and my baby, he thought to himself. He was lost in thought as he felt a hand touching his hand

"your going to be a dad" she said sitting up. He jumped up and kissed her on the forehead

"I know, are you okay, I shouldn't have.." he said but she stopped him.

"I am fine, nothing is your fault, no one knows about the baby expect Pansy, and Luna, I was going to tell you after the wedding, well Hermione knows now, I need to talk to her" she said getting up

"but you need to rest" he said

"I need to see my friends and my family and go home" she said "now are you going to argue" she asked looking at him

"no dear" he said as he grabbed her dress and helped her out of the bed she always had that over him, no matter what it was, she won the argument. The guy's were right, she had him whipped. He smiled as he helped the mother of his unborn child, into her dress, and they walked outside to their waiting family.

"don't worry we will wait a little longer before we mention our child" she said whispering to him, she walked towards her friends and told them not to say anything. Draco, Neville, and Ron pulled Harry to the side to tell him what happened and who had gotten away. He had to meet the aurors.

The aruros met in the meeting room, "how in the bloody hell did we allow five of the most dangerous death eaters get away he said as he threw a folder on the table, the photos were Rowel, Carrow, Lucius, Doholov and Lestrange.

"Harry so much was happening and they caused the explosion, when that happened we couldn't see anything." An auror named Marvin said

"did you let go of the rope, or did you get distracted I need to know" he said

"both, as we tied one rope together, another death eater came at us, then we were duleing someone else let go of the rope" Terry said

"my wife was injured along with Deans girlfriend, and Draco's aunt, we cant take any more chances, we were lucky this time. Hermione and Pansy were tortured when they were captured. I want you guy's to go and try to fine information about where their next hideout is, look for their childhood homes, people that they killed anything that could find them. Think about all your families and what you would go through to protect them. We have to continue to watch Hogsmead, and other places, we will keep watch on each other's families. The same rules apply as last time, no one goes anywhere alone, and make sure to use a stronger protection spell on your homes so that they can't find you. Thanks for your help earlier, I am grateful that you guys helped us. You may go back to your families" Harry said

"we know that you would have done the same thing" another auror named Karl said

Ron waited until the others left, "calm down mate they are all okay"

"Ginny's pregnant, no one knows yet besides Pansy and Luna and well Hermione now. But I have to protect her" he said as Ron patted him on the shoulder

"well done mate, I am happy for the both of you." he said

"just don't say anything to your mum yet," Harry said

"I won't, speaking of Hermione does anyone know what happened" Seamus asked

"no that's why they are all at Grimmauld Place" Harry said as they stepped into the fireplace.

**Hermione's apology/Ron and Pansy**

Harry looked around, everyone looked exhausted Parvati was resting her head on Deans shoulder, Andromeda was limping but she was paying attention to her daughter more, Ginny was in the corner talking to Hannah, Lavender, and Luna. Pansy who was still wearing her wedding dress was talking to Hermione. Fred was holding Fred jr, surrounded by George and Angelina. Remus was holding Teddy, who was changing his hair color from brown to pink. Fleur was trying to talk to Victorie but she was distracted by Teddy. Everyone else was in conversation.

"alright guys Kingsley had told me that he told you about the five people who got away, hopefully we will get them soon. We believe that they had gone into hiding, and they wont resurface for a while, now Hermione Jean Granger its time for you to talk and explain to everyone why you left." He said

Hermione nodded and stood up "first I am sorry for putting you guys through that, I just thought that if I left I would protect you, I knew you would figure it out in my letter. You see when we were at the movies I went to get popcorn and someone pulled me into the closet and threatened me."

"it was Astoria wasn't it" Draco asked

"Lucius, he told me to break it off with you, or he will hurt or kill everyone around me."

"he hit you didn't he" Ron said

"after I told him that Draco was better off without him. I was scared I love all of you and I didn't want anything happen to you so I did what I thought was best"

"where did you go" Molly asked

"to Australia where I sent my mother and father before the war I also went to the other places that they had visited. I was on my way to your wedding when they got me at the train station, and then I woke up and seen Ginny, Pansy and Luna. I am sorry you guys"

"we forgive you" Luna said giving her a hug

"all that matters is that we have you back" Molly said hugging her. Hermione was hugged by everyone else except for Snape who shook her hand and said

"you have always been brave" he then smiled which Hermione found strange and in a way it creped her out

"Fred I think I have a new idea for the shop"

"me too George"

"a doll"

"of Snape"

"smiling"

"and talking"

"not giving insults"

"everything"

"really has"

"changed" Everyone laughed George had his second half back and it was good to see a smile on his face.

"Pansy, I am really sorry about the wedding" Ron said taking her hand

"me too, and I looked really good but the important thing is that we have our friend back " she said turning to Hermione

"well why don't you two have the wedding here now" Narcissa said

"what" Pansy said

"well everyone is here, that is important in your life, and Kinsley does have his license to marry people" Narcrissa said

"we can do that if you want, I know that its not going to be the wedding of your dreams but…"

"but what Ronald Weasley I don't care about a big wedding you wanted it, all I care about is marrying you, this is my family, and that's the only thing that matter" she said

"fine but the honeymoon will probably have to wait"

"I don't care about the honeymoon, all I care about is you" she said

"besides Ronkins you guys already live together the honey moon started a long time ago" George said as Ron's face turned red

"well Kingsley will you marry us" Ron said taking Pansy hand

"oh no ye don't" Fleur said standing up as she let Victorie down to play with Teddy "you will not get married wearing that" she said "you will wear my dress, now ladies you come with me, and as for you guys I seggust you get this place cleaned up" she shouted

"wow mum really did rub off on her" Fred said

"she is a Weasley now" George said

"I will go get the bouquets" Narcissa said disappearing with Snape

"I will get the food ready" Molly said heading into the kitchen

"we got to give Ron the talk" Percy and Bill said grabbing Ron as Harry and Neville followed George did as well as Fred just followed because he wants to joke with everyone. Charlie also appeared as Arthur went to Romania to get him from his apartment

"I will decorate" Penelope said as Angelina joined her

"well I will start cleaning" Arthur said jumping up to clean with a huge grin on his face

"I will help dad" Charlie said

"we will help" Remus followed as he carried his son with him smiling.

"mum you want to help set the chairs up in the living room" Tonks asked as she grabbed Victoire's hand and Andromeda followed

"Draco" Hermione said as grabbed his hand "when this gets over with, we need to talk"

"I know and I forgive you" he said kissing her on the forehead she then headed to the fireplace.

"well Draco, why don't we find something to help with" Blaise said

"lets go hear what they are talking to Ron about" he said

"yeah if things go well with Granger you will need the talk." Blaise said as Draco shoved him in the ribs and walked out of the room.

An hour later everything was set up, Dean, Seamus, and Terry had went to Ron's house and brought back the cake, the wedding gifts and a few decorations. They also brought back a couple of tables as they made enough room for everyone. Ron had went back and got his dress robes.

"these woman take forever" Fred said

"you think it takes Fleur along time to get ready, even with using magic" Bill said shaking his head  
"I heard that Bill Weasley" she said appearing in the fireplace "now keep Ron out of here"

"that's not hard, right now his distraction is the wedding cake" George said

"stop him" Angelina said hitting him in the head

"mum is on it, she smacked his hand" Fred said

"okay well you guys have to leave, we will be ready in a few minutes" Fleur said as Bill got up and grabbed George, and Fred by the collar and dragged them away shutting the door.

"alright here they come" Fleur said as they stepped out of the fireplace.

"you nervous" Harry asked Ron standing next to him

"a little" he sad

"don't worry everything will be fine" Harry said patting him on the shoulder

"its about to start" Charlie said giving him a thumbs up he was the eternal bachelor, he dates on a regular basis but he said he prefers an angry dragon than an angry woman. Everyone took a seat as Kingsley stood up front.

"Ron stop, its raining" Harry said as he was moving his wand to dry up the area

"try an umbrella" Ron said not realizing what he was saying

"what, you are getting married not searching for a bloody horcruxe" Harry said shaking his head as Neville was standing beside him, drying stuff up as well They watched as Victorie and Teddy were walking down the aisle holding hands.

"Five sickles they will both be in Gryffindor, and they will get married one day" George said

"your on" Fred said then he was smacked in the head by Bill

"she wont get married until she's thirty" he said

"19" Fred and George said in unison

"I just got my son back after nearly two years of not seeing him he needs to stay a baby for a while" Tonks said

"20 for him" they said in unison "George she's a Weasley" Fred said

"not to mention she will be part vella, they will start dating when hes 12, and she 11 when she starts Hogwarts" George said as they got a rude look from their mother, Fleur, and Tonks

"we will promise to behave ourselves" they both said at the same time

"not likely" they whispered and then got another look from their mother

"oh come on mum I just got my brother back after thinking he was dead" George said

"we got some catching up to do, right George"

"right Fred"

Hermione walked down the little isle followed by Ginny and Luna. Ron became shocked as he seen Pansy she was wearing Fleur's puffy wedding gown, her hair was down her back, she was also wearing the same tiara that the woman in the family wore Fleur and Ginny both had wore it. Draco was walking her down the aisle he stopped and gave her hand to Ron. "I know you will take care of her" then he turned and stood next to Neville.

"alright I haven't done a wedding ceremony in years so I am going to leave out the whole speech" Kingsley said

"do you Ronald Billeasous Weasely take this woman to be your wife, to have to hold, to love to cherish, for better or worse in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live"

"I do" Ron smiled holding her hand

"do you Pansy Maria Parkinson take this man to be husband to have to hold, to love to cherish for better or worse in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live"

"I do" she said with tears in her eyes

"now take the rings an repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed"

She slid the ring on his finger "with this ring I thee wed"

"Ron you do the same

"with this ring I thee wed" he said as his face was getting red

"now as the Minister of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife" he said as he flicked his wand and two silver hearts came together and combined as one and landed on their hands "you may now kiss the bride" he said smiling as they kissed. Everyone in the room stood up, cheered, and clapped. As Ron walked Pansy to the next room for their dinner followed by everyone else. They had their own table in the middle as everyone else surrounded them.

"thank you guys so much for doing this" Pansy said wiping tears away. "when I lost my family I didn't know what I was going to do, I thought that I was going to be alone until two people came to my door and invited me to the burrow, I was grateful that everyone accepted me in regardless of our past history. Even though I lost my family I have an even bigger family now because of all of you, thank you" she said

Molly lifted her glass up "you have been like a daughter since you first came to our house, as well as Hermione and Luna, on behalf of Arthur and I and the rest our family we want to welcome you to the family." She said everyone began to cheer and talk

**catching up**

"well now that the rest of the death eaters know that you are alive what are you going to do" Harry asked Remus

"well I think its time for them to make an appearance in public" Kingsley said "we do have everyone captured besides five of them"

"did you hear that Fred" George said

"I sure did" Fred said "you are going to be famous like our brother in law"

"and our brother"

"and Hermione"

"aww Kingsley you are making me blush" Fred said jokingly

"well once Parvati is really up to it, I will have her right the column" Kingsley said

"I would love to" she said smiling she had a few cuts and bruises on her face she was holding Deans hand.

"speaking of death eaters how come you couldn't communicate these past few days" Kingsley asked

"well they were getting paranoid and said that they believe that someone was watching them, and they made us clear out our pockets I was trying to keep mine invisible, because Fred and Remus had showed theirs, but it feel through a hole in my pocket" Tonks said

"what did they do when they seen it" Harry asked

"ask what it was, and we told them that it was something that we found, but they destroyed it" she said

"well it's good that you guys are safe now" Arthur said

"yeah we are looking for a place to kind of keep in hiding for now" Tonks said

"well for a place to stay, why don't you guys stay here" Harry said

"are you sure you want us too" Remus said

"well Sirius left this to me and since we don't use it besides for the order meetings, I want to do something with it" he said "beside if he was here I think that he would want you too"

"fine we will, but we have to find away to remove that portrait of his mother" Remus said

"we will take it, I will find a place for it" Andromeda said

"well make sure you hide it somewhere in the house, no where near the door, because she starts screaming it will go for hours" Ron said

"well we could put it in our shop window to scare off the thieves" Fred said

"I will find a place" Andromeda said laughing

**Harry& Ginnys announcement**

"I am sorry mum" Percy said as he was talking to his mother in the corner holding Penelope's hand not realizing that everyone was turned into their conversation "but Penelope and I are not ready to have children right now, it will happened when it happeneds" he said

"that's fine dear, I just want to talk to you guys about taking time with so much going on it would be insane to have another grandchild" she said kissing her son on the cheek. Ginny looked at Harry and put her hand over her stomach, then she looked around hoping that no one seen her do that but she was wrong.

"oh well when you mentioned kids earlier and we thought you were hinting on something" Percy said

"no I want you take your time, right now we have Victorie, and Freddy" she said

"sorry to interrupt your conversation guys but I think that our little sis has something to tell us" Fred said

"what are you talking about" Ginny said

"well for one you have been all smiles since you got here" George said

"not to mention you and Harry are all lovey dovey more than you normally are " Fred said

"and you refused alcohol you also put your hand over your stomach " George said

"hoping that no one saw, and if you remember correctly, I was in the dungeon as well " Fred said

"but we did" Ginny's face got red as she grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it, he gasps in pain,

"well I am not feeling well" she said turning to walk out of the room but George shut the door with his wand

"mum I think that the family will be expanding soon" Fred said

"whats going on" Arthur said standing up

"fine" Ginny said "Harry tell them" she said looking at Harry who stood their stunned

"well I um, well me and um" he didn't know what to say, he had all the men of the Weasely family staring at him except for Ron, who was smiling and laughing with Blaise, Dean, Seamus, Terry and Neville, and Draco hes going to make them work overtime for the next year. He looked at the woman who were also all smiles. Kingsley was standing their nodding his head, Snape was standing their his facial expression that was somewhere between a smirk and a smile which he still found very weird. Remus was also smirking and he too was waiting for Harry's response. "well we are…" how was he going to tell her mother and father that he got their only daughter pregnant. Fred and George were taking bets

"fine, since Harry is scared, yes Harry and I are going to have a baby, I knew for a while, and I was going to tell him after Ron's wedding but that didn't happen, before you guys say anything the baby is fine." She said the family just smiled and congratulated and hugged them.

"merilns Harry what cant you do, not only did you kill a baskalisk, came out alive in the tri wizard championship, face Voldemort a couple of times and won, kept alive when he tried to take over the wizarding world , destroy Gringotts." George said

"now you got our little sister pregnant, man you keep coming up with surprises they are going to opened up a museum with all your achievements" Fred said then he seen his sister give him an evil look and he changed the subject.

"let me guess Luna and Pansy knew about this" Molly said

"well we did and I felt bad about not telling you but I wanted to make sure she was okay first" Luna said

"I found out in the cellar when they were trying to decide what to do with Ginny" Hermione said

"what" Harry said "they didn't do anything to her did they" if they hurt her he was going after them his own self.

"no you see they were talking about it, if it wasn't for Luna telling them not to hurt her, Luna was willing to give her own self up to protect Ginny" Hermione said

"what did they do" Kingsley asked

"well Luna didn't want to tell but she told them they can't hurt her because she's pregnant" Pansy said

"they said that they were going to keep me until after the baby is born and then kill me so that our baby will go through life without his parents like you did" Ginny said looking at Harry

"did anything else happened" Ron asked

"besides me and Pansy getting hit with the curio curse" Hermione said "and Astoria hitting me no they were going to kill Pansy and Luna first then torture me" she said as Draco came up and grabbed her hand.

"Hermione felt the pain a lot more than I did because they did it to her first, then I noticed that Tonks, Remus and Fred were there and the pain wasn't that bad" Pansy said

"I still owe you guys a thanks" Hermione said

"alright what else happened" Draco said sounding angry

"well we all heard a noise up stairs and Lucius told them to see what was going on" Pansy said

"that's when we invaded" Dean said

"we had quickly unlocked their chains" Remus said

"well Lucius was furious and he pointed his wand at Ginny but before he could do anything Fred stunned him" Luna said

"of course she is my sister, well we were just about to attack and leave with them that's' when you guys came in" Fred said

"Luna, thank you so much "Molly said hugging her

"its alright, that's what family is for to protect each other, Lavender you and Parvati said that when we were in school when Dean, Seamus and Terry were about to hex Astoria for hurting Hermione. Not to mention when she was going to attack Hermione and Draco at the dance we all pointed our wands on her to protect them. We have all stuck together ever since, whenever someone is hurt or missing we come together. When we were fighting the death eaters, Parvati you jumped in front of Hannah, and Blaise you helped me, and I noticed we all helped each other and that's something the death eaters don't care about. They don't know love or friendship they only know power, and if I was in that situation again well I would do the same thing, I am sure we all would" she said as Neville hugged her. "Severus I see you nodding your head, you helped Harry earlier which made them really angry" Snap just grinned, which still had a way of freighting some of the people in the room.

"well that does make since" Ron said

"okay I am sure we have all the information that we need and I know that everyone is exhausted so I say we all go home" Kinsley said

"well we all know the newlyweds are not going to be tired" Fred said "mum I am going to stay with you"

"of course and how about me you and your father talk" she said hugging her son, she was happy that her family was back together again. Everyone began to go home through floo network or by disapperating.

"oh Hermione Monday morning I want to see you at work" he said

"I will be their" Hermione smiled

"Andromeda how about if I take you home" Kingsley asked as he grabbed her arm and walked out the door. "

"well Mrs. Longbottom" Neville said holding out his arm as they left through the fireplace

"Ginny" Harry said as he took her into his arms "Ron do not show up to work on Monday, you are off" Harry said "that's an order"

"that gives us three days" Pansy said

"how about Harry's safe house in Italy" Ron said as he seen his best friend nod "he grabbed Pansy hand and they ran outside"

"well you and our baby need some rest" Harry said as he lifted Ginny up in his arms and they also disappeared into the fireplace.

"Draco" Hermione said but before she could say anything else, he kissed her and they too went into the fire place.

**Hermione/Draco**

They stepped out and Hermione looked around, it was a little dusty from her absence and she flicked her wand and the dust was gone. She walked over to the couch and sat down as he sat beside her she turned to face him "Draco I am sorry for everything, I lied to you when I said that I didn't want to marry you or have a family with you I do, I was just scared, I didn't want to hurt you."

"I forgave you after you said it, I knew there was a reason, I just couldn't figure it out until you were gone." He said grabbing her hand

"I don't know how you could be so forgiving" she said tears coming to her eyes

He wiped them away with his finger "I got that from you. You learned to forgive people regardless of how they treated you in the past you forgave me after all the horrible stuff that I had done. So I forgive you" Then he kissed her on the forehead, pulled out a little box, opened it, and sat it in her hand

"what is this" she asked

"this is my grandmother Blacks engagement ring, it is suppose to go to the male descendent in the Black family, Harry gave it to my mother it was with Sirius gold when everything went into Harry's vault after he died. The ring was suppose to go to Sirius so that he could give it to his bride, but he of course never got married so it goes to me. I am giving it to you, hoping that someday you will be my wife" he said opening the box, too reveal a gold diamond ring.

"I will be glad to be your wife" she said hugging him, as she kissed him. He slipped the ring on her finger

"ah ha I was looking for this when I came back to grab my clothes" Draco said pointing to the ring on the chain around her neck

"I couldn't leave it" she said smiling he kissed her on the forehead. She sat up and took the chain off her neck pulled the ring off and slid it on his finger "there you can have it back, I have this one, and I know that you miss yours" she said

"thank you, you do know we should go house hunting soon" he said

"true, but what for" she asked

"well to get a bigger house, and not to mention when we have children they will need more room to run around the house in" he said smiling

"true but it's too early for kids"

"well yeah but that doesn't mean we can't practice" he said kissing her

"nope not until we are married" she said

"uh no we still got some catching up to do" he said as he lifted her up into his arms and she looked into his eyes, she knew she was where she was suppose to be.

**The death eaters**

"how did they find us" Rowel said taking a chair and tossing it

"those traitors" Dolohov said

"we were out numbered, the five us are the only ones left" Carrow said

"I wanted Mrs. Potter for what her mother did to my wife" Lestrange said

"if Astoria didn't spend her time harassing that mudblood" Lucius said

"we don't have her anymore to punish her, that mudblood got her"

"not for long her and that disgrace called my son will not be here" Lucius said

"what about your wife from what I could tell Severus and her were a little close" Rowel said

"all the traitors will get theirs" Doholov said

"how there is no not that many left to help" Carrow said

"we will get them one by one" Lucius said smiling "not to mention, their will me more joining us soon"

**The chapter shows a little happiness as everyone is reuniting, a wedding, a baby, and an engagment, but its not over with some of the death eaters still on the loose, and who will be joining the death eaters soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

Five months had passed and death eaters had yet made an appearance. Dean, Parvati had gotten married and they announced that she was pregnant, and it seemed to be something in the air as Hannah and Luna announced they were expecting as well. Parvati was two months behind Ginny, Luna is only one month behind her and Hannah was only two weeks behind her.

Seamus and Lavender finally got married after several arguments, he had called the wedding off at one time and she did as well, she wanted all pink and he told her he hated that color that he was Irish and his mum wanted green. Hermione helped them by suggesting that since they both were in Gryffindor why don't they go with red. They both finally agreed, the next problem was they both could not figure out where to live he wanted to live closer to the Ministry because of their work and she loved it Ireland. They both fell in love with Hermione's old house as Hermione and Draco found a house on the outskirts of town. They to had several arguments on how to decorate the house with them waking one of their friends up in the middle of the night complaining about each other. She wanted a more muggle theme and he said that he is a wizard and want the type of theme that wizards have. The first day of moving in, they began to argue about what colors to put into each room, including their bedroom he wanted green and she wanted a tan color they decided on a light blue.

"now love if you want to have this thing you call a couch then why don't you put it into the library" Draco said motioning towards the blue couch. The house use to belong to a wizard, who had died and he had no living relatives so the house went up for sale. The house was a two story red house with black shutters. It has five bedrooms each had a bathroom, and it had a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, with three other rooms, both Draco and Hermione would have their own offices, and since the both loved to read more Hermione than him they decided to have the other room as a library. They both fell in love with it, as soon as they found it. Draco said it reminded him of the Malfoy Manor but smaller.

"don't call the couch ugly why don't it stay in here we could put that green ugly thing in the library" she said pointing to his green leather couch

"I happened to have had this couch since I was younger it was in my room" he said

"that's the problem you are not little anymore" she said

"well that's the same for you, maybe you should get rid of the ugly cat" he said

"Crookshanks is not ugly, he has been around since I was 13" she said

"not ugly, when I first seen it I couldn't tell if it was a rat or an owl" he said

"you git talking about my cat like that" she said

"you started talking about my couch" he said

"are we 11 now arguing over a couch"

"yeah because you want to go with the ugly one"

"Fine if we can't decide" she threw flew powder into the fireplace

"Molly" she called

"yes dear" Molly said standing from the kitchen table holding Freddy on her hip, as Victorie and Teddy were sitting in the chairs playing in a big bowl of cookie dough.

"Draco and I can't decide which couch to use in the sitting room, he wants his and I want mine" Then Narcissa came in and ask what's going on

"well mother Hermione wants her ugly blue couch, and I want to use my green one that I had since I was little" he said putting his arms over his chest.

"wow you guys are fighting like a married couple, you two are adults now, its just a couch" she said

"and besides it doesn't matter what color you paint the room, or which couch to choose it's the important thing that matters." Molly said

"your right" Hermione said thanking them as the fire faded

"well since you want your couch in here, and I want my couch in here why don't…."

"I knew you would see it my way" he said

"no why don't we get a different couch, and us put these two in the library" she said smiling

"good idea" he said waving his wand and the two couches vanished

"what are we going to sit on" she said then Harry and a very pregnant Ginny came to the fireplace

" well we were at the burrow and we heard you talking to mum and Narcissa about a couch and we came to bring you well a living set we had in the spare bedroom, now that we are making it a nursery we don't need it." Harry said pulling out something from his pocket and then making it bigger. It was a black couch along with a coffee table, love seat, and a recliner.

Hermione looked at it and flicked her wand the couch went to one side, the love seat went to another, with the coffee table sitting in the middle and the recliner setting at the end. "now it all goes together, it even goes with the red walls." Said smiling

"I like it" Draco said "thanks guys, you are good friends that come in a time of need"

"no problem" Ginny said taking a seat rubbing her belly

"do you know if it's a boy or girl year" Hermione asked taking a seat beside her

"no we are going to just wait and see" she said

"what about the nursery what color do you have it" Hermione asked

"right now its white, but until the baby comes that's when we are going to change the color, everything is already set up" she said smiling as she looked at Harry who was talking to Draco secretly.

Pansy and Ron knocked on the door, and Luna and Neville came through the fireplace

"we just came to see how the house is going" Neville asked

"great we just finished it a few minutes ago, if it wasn't for Harry and Ginny bringing the living room set, you would be sitting on her ugly blue couch, or my green one" Draco said

"or on the floor, and your couch was ugly" Hermione said

"well it looks nice" Luna said taking a seat then the guys stood up as Kingsley owl came. Draco got the letter and handed it to Harry

"here boss" he said Harry shook his head he hated it when they called him boss, it made him feel old.

"well guys I think we need to pack, we have a mission, we have to leave in half an hour" he said as he walked over to Ginny and kissed her "I got to alert the others, and grab some clothes do you want to stay here or do you want to go home"

"I will stay here, can you bring me some clothes too" she asked he nodded as he went to the fireplace.

"oh I will send an owl to Hannah, Lavnder and Parvati" Hermione said as she went to the window seal. Both Pansy and Luna nodded to Ron and Neville they knew to bring them clothes as well. Draco went upstairs, Ron and Neville went outside to disapperate to their houses. Whenever Harry said mission that meant they were going to be gone for a certain amount of time, whether it was a week or a few months. The woman would always stay at each other's houses, one reason is that they felt comfortable that they had company instead of being alone, another would be that they knew if someone was injured they would be there and not have to wait for an owl to come for them. They were also friends talking about their lives and everything else, waiting for their loved ones to come home. Then the rest of the gang showed up

"how long will you be gone" Pansy asked as she kissed Ron on and took his hand into hers

"I don't know, Harry said somewhere between 3-5 months" he said hugging her, he hates seeing her cry.

"I do hope your back in time for our baby" Ginny said starting to cry

"I will do my best darling" Harry said hugging her and he kissed her on the head. He hated leaving her but he knew it's his job. "you have all the other woman here, not to mention the rest of your family. I will come as soon as I can"

Hermione watched as everyone were saying their goodbyes. They were all married except for her and Draco. She decided to go upstairs. She went to the bedroom and seen Draco putting a few things into his bag. "they are just about ready" she said taking a seat on the bed

"I know," he said knelling down in front of her, he kissed her,

"when you get back, lets get married" she said grabbing his hand

"are you sure" he asked

"yes, I will plan the wedding, then when you return all you have to do is set a date, hell I don't even care if everyone is there" she said

"yes you do, back when we were at Hogwarts, we were talking about Harry and Ginny getting married, and you said you want a big wedding with everyone and that is what we are going to have" he said

"you remembered" she said as he nodded and grabbed her hand as they walked out of the room.

"when it comes to you of course I remember" he said as he kissed her one more time, he gave her a hug and headed down the stairs, he waved goodbye before following the others out the door leaving a teary eyed Hermione on the steps, she stood looking at her friends who were also sad and she joined them. She took a seat on the couch and waved her wand as popcorn and other snacks that the woman requested came into the room.

"its hard to believe that we are married and having kids already" Hannah said

"the only one not married is Hermione," Parvati said giving her a wink

"well that is what I need your guys help with, we are going to get married when Draco gets back" she said

"oh really, well of course we will help," Ginny said

"well of course if baby comes along the wedding will be put on hold" Hermione smiled

"by the way we are having a boy, I just didn't want to say anything in front of Harry" Ginny said rubbing her belly

"girl" Luna said smiling "we just found out today, he was so happy, that he jumped up and down and knocked over the machine that told us whether it was a boy or girl"

"its to early to tell" Hannah said "Terry keeps saying boy, and I think it's a girl"

"girl" Parvati said "Dean passed out" she said as she laughed

"Congratulations' "Hermione said as she hugged them all

"no baby right now," Pansy said

"you I haven't even got married" Hermione said then they seen Lavender in tears

"what's the matter Lav" Ginny asked

"Seamus and I have been arguing, you see I miscarried two weeks ago, and I want to try again but he said it was too early. Its not that I am not happy for you guys I am, but I am also sad. Seamus told me when we are not ready and that he don't know when he wants to have any kids." She said wiping tears away

"oh Lav you can't think like that, hes' just nervous that's all" Hannah said

"I don't know" Lavender said

"I do, and when time comes he will be happy" Parvati said

"I hope so" she said hugging her friend "well enough about me what are you guys going to name the babies"

"well Dean and I discussed it and Melody Nicole Thomas, after his mother, and Padmas middle name"

"James Sirius Potter, after his father and godfather" Ginny said smiling

"Alice Grace Longbottom, his mother, and my mother" Luna said

"well if it's a boy after Terry of course, and girl Alexandria my mothers name" she said

"well don't look at me, I am not there yet, I don't think Hermione is either" Pansy said

"nope, now onto wedding plans" Hermione said as they all began to talk.

A week passed and only one letter came it was from Seamus to Lavender, it was short and it said they were fine. Duo to the guys mission they were not allowed to write back, and only one person sent a letter at a time.

"well the typical Seamus told me that he loves me and that I need to be happy, be safe and he is thinking about me, he also said the other guys were fine." Lavender said as she arrived at the burrow. After work they would check in with Molly go to their houses to grab more clothes and then head back to Hermione's house. Hannah had taken time off from work for her pregnancy, Parvati still continued to write for the paper, Ginny and Luna were their own bosses at the Quibbler and they also worked their own hours. Lavender always closed her shop up at five because Seamus told her he didn't want her out to late, plus it still wasn't safe, as each woman still had an auror with them everywhere they went. Hermione and Pansy worked long hours. They too were getting off of work and went to the burrow.

"tired ladies" Arthur said walking behind him he got off the same time as they did

"yes, we are" Hermione said yawning

"well you guys need to get some sleep" he said as he walked into the house

"I will sleep better when Ron comes home" Pansy said

"he will be soon, don't worry" Molly said hugging her

"so Arthur how is your job as head of muggle convocation department" Pansy asked

"just great these muggles come up with just neat things and ideas" he said smiling as he took a seat

"speaking of muggles, when I was going through a lot of my old items that I had when I was little, I found this" Hermione said pulling out a yellow rubber duck from her bag "I want to give it to you"

"merlins is this a rubber duck, how does it work" he asked fascinated by the item that he Hermione handed him

"you just sit it on water and it floats, water also gets in the bottom then all you have to do is squeeze it out" she said

"does it really" he said running to the sink as he began to experiment

"oh Arthur you cant take it apart though" she said she knew he had habits of doing that so that he could experiment and put everything back together.

"no I will not do that, and Molly put it down on the Christmas list that we have to get Freddy, Victorie and Teddy and these ducks, we will get Ginny's baby one when he or she is born" He said holding it up as water came out of it

"don't worry about the baby dad, Harry had bought ones in different colors" Ginny said

"really you can get it like that, I never knew Harry knew so much about the ducks" he said

" if you remember correctly he was raised with muggles and not to mention his mother was muggleborn so she left one of his ducks in his vault." She said

"speaking of those people, when was the last time they seen or spoke to Harry" Molly asked

"after the war he went to their hiding house and told them it was safe to go home, well his cousin thanked him, and apologized for everything that his parents did, his aunt told him that regardless of her past with her sister she still cared for her, and she too thank him. His uncle just pat him on the back and walked away." Ginny said

"how did they know" Pansy asked

"well the aurors that were protecting them kept showing them what's going on with the Dailey prophet. They realized that their nephew not only saved our world, like they called it, but their world as well." Ginny said

"well do they still see him" Pansy asked

"well him and Dudley get together for coffee every once in a while, and he is on a little better terms with his aunt, one reason might be because Lily left her a necklace in the vault but his uncle hardly acknowledge him" Ginny said

"well we are still here for him" Molly said

"I just hope he is back in time for the birth of our child" she said

"Ginny he will" Molly said

"thanks mum you are the reason I always think positive" she said

"I am your mother and that's what I am here for, now none of you guys are leaving until you eat something for dinner" she said as they all took a seat.

Three months had passed and they had each only received one letter Ginny was due anytime and was more depressed because Harry was not home yet she spent a lot of her time crying. It was late one night when she was asleep in the guest room when she woke up in pain "guys I think I am going into labor" she said as she began to cry

"its alright lets get you to the hospital" Pansy said as her and Lavender helped her into the fireplace.

"We will owl the family" Hermione said as she Luna, Parvati and Hannah began to write messages. Then they all went into the hospital.

"alright Ginny we have to give you something for the pain" Pansy said and Ginny began to cry

"I need Harry, where is he I need him here with me" she said crying

"you know where he is and you have to quit crying its bad for the baby" she said as she gave her a potion. Ginny laid back on the bad, and still continue to cry, the healer came up to Pansy

"she needs to calm down, she is going to start hemorrhaging and its bad for the baby" he said as Pansy nodded, she knew what she had to do. She checked on Ginny one more time and seen that she had calmed down a little then she stepped out into the hallway where her family stood. She told them that everything is okay and motioned to Kinsley that she needed to talk him

"Kingsley she needs Harry" Pansy said

"you know I can't do that" he said

"you have too, she is crying hysterically and if we don't have Harry here soon then her and the baby's life could be in danger" she said "I know its against the rules, and I know that you are not suppose to but I am asking you as a friend" she said as she seen him nod

"I will see what I could do but I can't promise nothing" he said walking away

The guys

"how much longer do we have to be here" Ron asked looking out the window

"until we catch them, they keep coming and disappearing, people are getting hurt" Harry said taking a seat on the couch "I know how you feel Ron, I miss Ginny" They were staying in a little house that was hidden.

"I wonder what they are up to" Dean said

"talking about everything" Draco said

"I feel bad for leaving Lavender we have been arguing, and well she miscarried not to long ago, and I told her it will happen when it does" he said

"something will work out" Terry said

"me and Luna found out that we are having a girl" Neville said smiling

"really, that's weird so are Parvati and I" Dean said

"I am sure that Hannah knows by now, but I think I am going to wait until the baby is born" Terry said

"what about you Harry" Blaise asked

"well we decided to wait I told Gin that it don't matter" Harry said

"that's good, Pans and I have been talking but we are going to wait a while" Ron said

"don't look at me, Hermione and I are not married yet" Draco said as they all laughed

"And you need to be married" Blaise said as they all started to laugh. Then an owl came and Harry took the letter

"its from Kingsley maybe he is telling us to take a break" he said opening it

_Harry you need to get to the hospital asap its Ginny_

"I got to go" he said grabbing his wand heading outside and everyone watched as he disappeared

"what was that about" Terry asked then another owl came and dropped the letter

_ Stay where you are, Ron you're in charge until Harry returns_

"what's going on" Dean asked

"I wish I knew" Draco said looking at the letter that Harry dropped then he handed it to them to read.

The hospital

Harry appearated and landed outside the doors as he went running in

"where is she" he asked his family "whats going on"

"shes went into labor" Molly said pointing to the room and he headed in

"Ginny" he cried as he went to her and kissed her on the head

"Harry you're here you can see our baby" she said smiling then she started to scream

"its time" Pansy shouted to the healer, as he came running over

"alright Ginny you are going to need to push" the healer said Harry grabbed Ginny's hand as she began to grip it tighter and began to push. Harry didn't know what hurt more, getting hit by with the killing curse by Voldemort or Ginny squeezing his hand so hard as her nails pinched him, and she started to scream

"come on sweet heart push" Harry said

"you have the baby" Ginny screamed

"alright push again" the healer said as she did what she was told "I can see the head"

"come on Ginny one more push and the baby will be here" Pansy said as Ginny cried and screamed as she pushed one more time "your baby's here" the healer said then Pansy noticed that something was wrong "sir" she said taking the baby and handing him to a nurse

"what's the matter" Harry asked

"Harry you need to leave" Pansy said as he stood in the same spot not budgeting

"what's wrong" he asked

"well if you are not going to leave then the I have to do it" she said taking her wand and flicking it to where it pushed him out the door, and locking it.

"was it a boy or girl" Molly asked walking up with Arthur

"I don't know, Pansy made me leave" he said leaning against the wall as he slid down it, staring at the door, hoping that his wife and child was okay. He sat for an hour until Pansy stepped out


	21. Chapter 21

"Harry" she said as he got up and she grabbed his hand and lead him into the room ."They are okay, she has been under a lot of stress lately and she lost some blood after delivering, you see she was crying because she wanted you here and she began hermoaging, but everything is fine" she said. He gave her a hug

"thank you" he said

"that's what family is for," she said

"by the way Ron is fine" he whispered in her ear, as he pulled away. She knew that he couldn't tell her anymore, but that's all she needed to know.

"did we have a boy or girl" he asked

"why don't you go see" she said opening the second door "and I will give the news to the rest of the family" she said smiling as she walked away. He walked into the room and he seen her, the beautiful woman that he loved her hair was flowing around her, she smiled, and in her arms she held a baby in a blue blanket

"Harry James Potter, meet your son James Sirius Potter" she said as he handed him the baby. He looked at the child he had dark hair like his and Ginny's eyes. "isn't he beautiful" she said as he set on the bed.

"he is" Harry said looking at her, "so are you" he said as he kissed her. "we are a family now, thank you for giving me that"

"thank you" she said "are you back for a while"

"I am afraid not, I have to leave shortly" he said still holding the baby

"Harry do not for one second feel bad about doing your job, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I want you to continue to do it, I am no longer alone as we have our child and we will be waiting on you every day that you are gone" she said

"you know me to well" he said handing her the baby "sweetheart I am sorry but I have to go" he said as he kissed her "besides the rest of our family wants to see him. I will be back soon," he kissed her one more time then kissed the baby on the forehead. As he walked out of the room. A few minutes later the Weasleys, along with her friends, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Severus, Narcissa, Andromeda and Kinsley came in. "everyone I would like you to meet James Sirius Potter, and James meet your family" she said

"did Harry have to leave dear" Molly asked

"he went to do his job" she said looking down at her son "your father will be back" she said smiling.

**The Hide out**

"Harry are you okay" Ron asked as Harry walked in

"we have a son named James Sirius Potter" he said smiling as everyone congratulated him. "Pansy helped delivered, Luna is still all smiles, Parvati said we need to hurry back soon because she will be due next. Terry you and Hannah are having a boy, Lavender said she will wait until you are ready Seamus, and Hermione has all the wedding plans figured out" he said "oh and Blaise Fleur said that when you get back her uncle needs to talk to you, and everyone said hi"

"wow who needs an owl" Ron said

"alright won won" Harry said

"hey that was along time ago" he said

"the nickname that Lav gave you in sixth year" Seamus said

"I hated it" Ron said

"is that it" Dean asked

"yes they were all telling me this when I was sitting outside of Ginny's hospital room, I was more worried about her because after I arrived she had the baby and Pansy made me leave. Well actually she used her wand and forced me out, well they told me to send a message that's the only thing they said to me, because after I found out Ginny was fine, I seen her and the baby and then I left. Kinsley told me after I got their not to talk to anyone with it being a hospital and there are ears everywhere so I kept quiet." He said

"is everything ok with Ginny" Ron asked

"yes she lost some blood but everything is fine now, and I have to hand it to you Ron when your wife means something she means it" he said

"I could have told you that" Ron said smiling thinking of the time they got into an argument so she emptied the fridge and locked him in the house for one whole day without food.

"what's so funny guys" Harry asked as the guys were laughing

"you mean to tell us that Pansy was able to remove the boy who lived, the chosen one, the man who defeated the Voldemort from the hospital room " Dean said knelling over laughing

"yes, I didn't want to leave Ginny and she made me, and you do realize that your wife is next in giving birth and Pansy will be completing her training so its a good chance that she will deliver your child" Harry said

"yes I know" Dean said

"well usually everything is confidential but as her brother in law, your boss and since she is friends with Parvati lets hope you don't pass out like you did when you found out you were having a girl. I am sure she will tell us" Harry said laughing then Deans face straighten up as the other guys started to laugh

"sorry" he said

"Neville I was their long enough for Luna to tell me you knocked stuff over when you found out you were having a girl" Harry said as Neville's face turn white

"its good to lighten the room up" Seamus said

"alright now what has been going on" Harry asked

"anyways we have been watching these people and well you will never guess who their leader is" Ron said

"Goyle" Draco said

"hes not with the death eaters is he" Harry asked

"unless they recruit him, but who knows, all I know is that several people are getting sick because of him" Draco said

"I trailed him earlier as I used Polyjuice potion at a party he was attending, he was telling his followers that things are about to change," Terry said

"he was at the pup a little while ago and he bought a drink for a local person, then he left the person passed out afterwards about 15 minutes later, I was lucky to be there and I took the glass and sent it to Kingsley who is taking it to a lab to test it. The healer said that the guy was okay due to the fact he only drank one sip of it, but it was still strong enough to make him pass out" Seamus said

"I followed him but he disappeared into this old dark building and the door was sealed up with magic" Dean said

"well is he trying to kill these people or is he trying to send a message" Harry asked

"why a message" Draco asked

"well any type of magic used on a muggle automatically sends alert to the Ministry." Harry said

"all these people are being sent to St. Mungos before their memory is changed and they get sent back to the last place they were thinking they just passed out." Ron said

"its only the alcoholic beverages" Dean said

"yes unless he has someone else in the pub watching and seeing how the person reacts then reports to him" Harry said

"but I didn't see any suspicious people" Seamus said

"ployjuice potion" Neville said

"it could be… that someone seen me but I was using potion as well" Seamus said

"what all happen" Harry asked

"well I went to the pub, and sat at the same bar with Goyle and the guy, after a few drinks Goyle said he was leaving and he had stuff to do, and he bought us a drink then he left, the guy drank his then he passed out. The ministry showed up and I freezeed everyone, while I took the cup and gave it to Graham, I unfreezed them and left" Seamus said

"did anyone follow you" Harry asked

"no…the window someone could have been looking through the windows" Seamus said

"but I would have seen that, I left a few minutes after you did I was watching from the café wearing Harry's cloak" Draco said

"not unless they are invisible" Ron said

"that's it, they used some kind of invisibility spell, so that we couldn't see them which means they know" Harry said

"yeah considering there are several heading this way, everyone duck" Terry yelled as spells came through the window. They ducked just in time and Harry was against the wall as he sent a spell out the window knocking someone backwords "move" he said as they managed to make their way to the basement. "Alright we have to get out of here through the secret passages way" he said .As one by one they climbed out the window and headed into the alley way

"we cant get that far" Ron said

"they have us surrounded" Terry said as they looked at both ends of the alley

"on the count of three we need to send stunning spells into both direction then we have to disappeartae because we are out numbered One two three. NOW" Harry shouted as spells were sent then they dissaperated. They landed in an abandon house "I am going to send a message to Kinsley and tell them what's going on, you guys know what to do" Harry said as Terry, and Blaise put a protection spell around the house. Neville and Draco were the lookouts, and Dean and Seamus went to see the scenery and checkout the local area. Kingsley appeared in the fireplace

"we got the message and the other aurors captured some of the people, a few still got away but its not safe to go back" he said

"then what about the people" Harry asked

"well now that they know that the area is being watched they more than likely won't be returning" Kingsley said "but that's another job that you guys have to do, the test results came back and it was positive that it was a poisonous substance and we are going to make sure that community is aware. It is quit possible that they will be trying to spread it into the muggle world. We also don't have a trace on the death eaters either but some aurors also has been keeping an eye out" he said

"so what about us" Harry asked

"stay here for a few more days and find if anything suspicious takes place in the town, when I give you the word you will probably be able to go home because now that they are aware of you guys they will be more careful"

"but what about Ginny and everyone else" he asked

"all fine, she will be returning to Molly and Arthurs then they will go to Hermione's, right now we have a really good protection spell on the houses of the aurors but she wanted to stay with her family until you return home. Ginny, really has protection because Rita Sketter was at the hospital and released the information about the birth of your son, and let it leak that you were their then you left. So people know that you haven't been around." Kingsley said

"what's going to happen to her" Harry asked sounding furious because the nosey witch stuck her nose where it doesn't belong.

"well after she leaked the information to the prophet it was released a few hours later, she has disappeared when I do find her she will be punished. Parvati was furious, and she sent out a letter of apology to cover up Rita's work saying that everything was fine and you were there the whole time, you haven't been to work because you have been with Ginny. Oh I forgot if you return in a few days you might want to stop by Hermione's office because she has something neat on her desk a little lady bug trapped in a jar." He said giving him a smirk. Harry knew what he was talking about, as she had that same lady bug back in fourth year, but as minister he was not suppose to allow that, but he knew that she deserved it. "well I have to be going" he said as he nodded and steeped into the fireplace. As the other guys stepped in

"Draco please tell me you have my invisibility cloak" Harry asked

"yeah right here" Draco said pulling something out of his pocket and expanding it. The guys would carry their items in a bag then shrink it to keep it in their pockets so they are prepared.

"oh thank you, I thought we left it and we can't go back, that is one of my most value things that belong to my father" he said

"I know don't worry its fine, so whats the plan" Draco said then Harry told them about the plan and asked about the town.

"nothing mate, these people are all okay" Seamus said

"this is a clean cut community, there are no abandon buildings, we checked everything out" Dean said

"so what are we going to do now" Ron asked

"wait for the word, then we go home" Harry said taking a seat

"wont it be great" Neville said

"yes it would, not that I don't mind being with you guys but boy I need it a break" Draco said

"its mutual" Blaise said

"yeah you got to go find a veela" Draco said

"that I do, the same way with you going to see Hermione" Blaise said

"well look on the bright side at least you got to avoid the wedding plans" Seamus said

"well since its been so long, she will probably be the next one pregnant" Dean said

"no no the wedding comes first" Draco said

"I cant wait to spend time with James" Harry said

"well when I left Luna was happy, I hope she hasn't become moody" Neville said

"moody, Parvati is bad, I turn the heat on and she makes me switch it to air, it's a good thing that we use magic instead of going back and forth, all I had to do is use my wand, not to mention she got mad and kicked me out of the room" Dean said

"well it turned out that Ginny was Ron's sister after all, she was always hungry" Harry said

"oi speaking of food what are we going to eat" Ron said

"here" Dean said pulling out snack cakes and other treats from his bag "this should hold you over"

"well why don't we all rest and two by two take watch, I will take the first round" Harry said

"I will take it as well" Draco said as they both headed outside

"congratulations again" Draco taking a seat on the step

"thank you," Harry said

"I cant wait until Hermione and I start a family, I don't want to raise the kids the way that my father raised me" Draco said

"you wont, I want to be in James life and have the chance to do the things that my father didn't have the chance too, I also want him to go to Hogwarts being safe. Be there when he goes through the platform hug and wave him goodbye. My parents didn't get the chance when I first started. I didn't know anything about magic until Hagrid came and got me. I looked around and seen how all these kids were being hugged by parents and grandparents and I didn't have anyone. Until I went to the Weaselys and they became my family. You know I thought about leaving the auroas," he said

"really when" Draco asked

"when I was holding James, Ginny seen it in my facial expression and told me not to quit" he said

"when did you start to noticed Ginny and realized that you were in love with her" Draco asked

"the first time I seen Ginny was when I was asking Molly how to get onto platform 9 3/4 then I met Ron well the summer after our first year I spent part of my time at the her house and well she had fancied me, and I didn't think nothing of it I also saved her life in the Chamber of Secrets. After that we were just friends, when I was banned from Quidditch from our 5th year she took over as seeker and that is one thing that we had in common. Sixth year is when I realized how she was so beautiful, and my real feelings for her, we got together shortly after and when Dumbledore died, I ended it with her trying to keep her safe but it was hard to pretend that I didn't care for her. The last time I seen her was before the wedding, and then before the war. There wasn't a day that went by when I didn't think about her, after the war we reconnected." He said

"I was at the funeral I was hiding, I felt bad for everything I didn't want to kill him or anybody" he said

"You were not evil. Snape went to the funeral as well he said he was also hiding. It wasn't your fault your life was in danger you never did kill anyone and besides you trying to knock me off my broom or finding other ways for me to get in to trouble along with me trying to get you in trouble you were never evil. That's one of the qualities that Hermione sees in you" he said

"you know I always liked her, my father told me that she stole magic. What I never could figure out is how did she still magic and how did my family become magical. It was after the Yule Ball during our fourth year, that I realized I liked her. Not to mentioned and I never told anyone this before but the night that they moved you to a safe house. I was with them, no one was a loud to touch you only Voldemort, well I knew something was up when we seen several of you. Mother and I stayed back and, I heard her voice. I knew which one was her and Doholov sent a spell towards her and I deflected it. Seeing her get tortured was horrible and I couldn't help her. I will fight anyone who gets in my way to protect her" Draco said

"even your father" Harry asked

"if it wasn't for my mother then I wouldn't know where I would be, when they kidnapped Hermione on the day of Ron and Pansy wedding, not only did they use the cruico curse on her, but they hit her, Lestrange also recarved the word into her arm. As for my father well I cant and wont let anyone hurt her again and if it would come down to it if it takes me facing him I will." He said

"I am sorry that it came down to that" Harry said

"I am sorry that you never got to know your parents, do you ever think about what would happen if Voldemort never existed." Draco said

"I think that we would all somehow would still be friends" Harry said

"yeah but I am glad that we are friends now" Draco said

"me too lets just hope if you have a son he wont say my father will here about this" Harry said

"I did say that a lot didn't I" he said laughing

"yes it was rather annoying" Harry said as he too began to laugh that was one thing that no one ever suspected that those two would be friends.

**The return**

Hermione had jus snuggled into her bed, it was the first time she slept in their since Draco left because she slept down stairs with the others on a mattress and since Ginny, Luna and Parvati were staying at Mollys, Pansy, Lavender, and Hannah were downstairs she decided to sleep in her bed for a change. Just as she closed her eyes she heard her door open as she just laid there. Then she felt someone touching her arms she grabbed her wand from her table and lifted up to point it at the person.

"is this how you great someone you haven't seen in a while" Draco said

"your back" she said hugging him

"the others" she asked

"are back as well" he said kissing her on the forehead

"I missed you," she said

"you too, now I am tired" he said as he laid back in the bed as she laid her head on his chest, he was finally home, then they fell asleep.

Pansy was sitting in the kitchen on a stool in front of the counter she couldn't sleep and decided to eat milk and cookies it was something that Ron always did at night and when she moved in with the Weasleys they would sit and talk while they ate cookies.

"you leave that cookie in their any longer it will go to the bottom" Ron said as he slid his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek

"you're here" she said turning to face him

"yes we all had to come back at different times. Dean came first, after him and Parvati got home he sent a message, then it was Seamus, followed by Blaise, Terry, Draco, me then  
Neville should be going next, after Harry checks the house we will be able to go home." He said "I just got the message" he said looking at the coin "lets go home" he said holding out his hand. She washed her dishes then they left.

Luna stood by the window waiting for Neville, Parvati had already left, Dean had told her which order they were going in and told her not to tell Ginny about Harry returning "Luna love" a voice said she turned around to see Neville holding a yellow flower. He walked up to her put the flower in her hair as he kissed her and rubbed her belly. "everything alright" he asked

"now that you are here, everything is better" she said as she kissed him, and lead him to the fireplace.

Ginny had a dream and rose out of bed, and she didn't hear the baby cry, she looked at the crib her parents had set a little crib up next to her bed, she laid there for a moment and then decided to get up but the baby was gone, her door was opened and she knew that she had shut it. Maybe her mother had taken him downstairs, so she headed down the steps. She looked towards the kitchen no one was in there and she started panicking. Then she turned around "Harry" she said walking up towards him, he was in the rocking chair holding James in his arms.

"hey, I came in to lay with you and I heard him crying so I decided to take him downstairs, I didn't wake you did I" he asked

"no I had a dream and woke up at least your home and that's all the matters" she said taking a seat beside him "what about Neville and Draco and everyone else"

"fine, you see we couldn't all leave together and I had to check their houses out to see if everything was okay, then one by one they came home. Speaking of home I told your parents I was back so they won't worry, now why don't we go home" he said

"okay, just let me get his bottle and bag" she said walking up stairs, after a moment she came back down and they went to the fireplace.

"Draco wake up" Hermione said

"what time is it, how long have ive been asleep" he asked sitting up

"2:00 pm. For about 12 hours, I didn't want to wake you" she said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the bed

"I wanted to do more than just sleep" he said giving her his famous grin

"we will when we get married in a week" she said

"a week" he asked

"yeah I told you it depended on when you got back and the birth of James, so the wedding will take place next week to be exact" she said smiling "but until then we have an order meeting in an hour and I have to change out of these clothes" she said standing up

"oh no, we still have an hour" he said as he kissed her neck

"fine" she said kissing him back as he pulled her down onto the bed and he rolled himself on top of her

"long time" he said kissing her nose

"you might have to refresh my memory" she said as she kissed his lips

An hour later

Everyone showed up to the meeting along with the new member of the Order Katie Bell who was dating Fred, and Percy made the announcement that him and Penelope were now expecting a child. "now that everyone is here, and before we talk about whats going on Blaise has an announcement to make" Kingsley said as Blaise stood up

"okay first of all I want to thank all of you for making me apart of your family, I have never been so greatful. Draco you were right when you told me that you and Pansy were the only family I have left because it was true and if it wasn't for you telling me that I don't know where I would be today. I also cant thank Molly, Arthur, Andromeda, Narcrissa, and everyone else for making me apart of your family. Molly when I was coming home for Christmas I didn't know what to do, until you invited me into your home. What I am saying is that as my family I want to tell you guys something, and well I want to get your approval because that's what means more to me. As you all know that I have been dating Abigail she was offered a job at Beauxbtons school to help with their potions class and well I was offered the job to take over the role as the defense of dark arts program they are combining the boys and girl school. If it wasn't for your lessons during third year Remus I wouldn't be as good as I am now, not only that but it means that I am planning on moving to France and move in with Abigail, so I am leaving the aurors. I still am going to be here for weddings and births of your children so it will be soon, and Molly of course I will be stopping in once and a while for your cooking. I just want to be sure its okay with you guys, it also means that I will no longer be in the order. Of course I will be here if you need me anytime, I just want to make a change" he said as Molly got up to hug him

"of course dear, no matter day or night we will be here when you need us" she said wiping tears away. Blaise looked at Harry

"you are going to be a hell of a person to replace but of course, you can leave" Harry said shaking his hand

"if you need any pointers I will be happy to help, as of recently I just taught the students a new protection spell and I will tell you how to do it," Remus said

"I thought it would be potion because you were so good at it, but you will do well with defense of dark arts class" Snape said shaking his hand and patting him on the shoulder with a smile. Which every were still trying to get used to. After saying goodbyes receiving hugs and handshakes Blaise steeped through the fireplace and disappeared.

"now that we are all here, I want to tell you something that is going on. We believe that Goyle is planning some kind of attack against people, whether he is going to use it on muggle born witch or wizards or if he is going to use it on us or even the muggle community we have to be careful." Harry said

"he is using a potion that has been slipped into peoples drinks, which is sending them to St. Mungos, after helping them we have to restore their memoires and send them back to where they were," Neville said

"he also has followers helping him, whether or not he has joined the remaining death eaters we do not know at this moment but we have to be aware" Ron said

"if you receive any type of packages or something you don't recognize send it to one of us or to Severus we don't know if they could add it to food or not but just be on the safe side" Draco said

"could it be the type of potion that Ron was given during sixth year" Hermione asked she felt horrible for saying that because it was Draco who made the poison when he was told to kill Dumbledore she seen the look of hurt in his eyes.

"it it was, then the muggles would have been dead, but we don't know we believe that he is sending a message that he knows we will be finding out so it could still be dangerous" Terry said

"Mirvana is making sure that all the elves are aware as well, when they cook the food, each packages are getting check upon arrivals to be on the safe side" Remus said

"I am in charge of checking the drinks and the water supplies at school and if we find anything we will let you know" Snape said

"we also have ministry officials keeping an eye on the water as well" Kingsley said

"so yes this is why we have called you here" Harry said

"are their any words on the death eaters" Ginny asked holding James

"no, we also have protection spell on all of our houses, if anyone invades an alarm will sound" Neville said

"but how did they get in on our wedding" Pansy asked

"the protection spell was down because the guests, but I promise everything is fine now" Ron said

"what about the prophet how will they keep the story from not causing panic" Molly asked

"as main reporter I will control that, and it will not be posted until approved by Kingsley" Parvati said

"what happened to Rita, she gets wind of this she will do her best to leak the story" Dean said

"auh no she wont, right now she is sitting in a window seal in a tiny new house" Hermione said as some of the people laughed.

"when she does reappear she will be punished for her actions" Kingsley said holding back a smile.

"well if no one has any more questions, we could all go back to what we were doing" Harry said "bye" Ron said grabbing Pansy's hand and headed towards the fireplace.

"well mother it's good to see you again" Draco said kissing her on the cheek and shaking Snaps hand

"go Draco" Narcrissa said kissing him on the cheek as he nodded and grabbed Hermione away from talking to Molly he mumbled a quick goodbye and left but George and Fred said something

"you should save it for the honeymoon" George said

"use protection" Fred called

"you…." But before Hermione could say something back Draco through the powder down and they landed in their house

"you just let everyone know what we are planning on doing" she said as he walked her to the steps

"they know we haven't seen each other in a while" he said

"but still" she said refusing to take another step

"all well" he said as he lifted her up over her shoulders and carried her up the stairs.

Harry/Ginny's

"its good to be home" she said as she placed James into his crib

"I know, I missed you guys so much" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and looked at the sleeping baby

"I hope we get them soon Harry" she said

"I will he will go to Hogwarts and he will be safe, I promise" he said

**The wedding**

A week later

Hermione stood in front of the mirror looking at herself, her dress was a champagne color, it was strapless and it puffed out down at the bottom. The brides maids were wearing red. She had a difficult time deciding on who to ask to be her maid of honor, it has always been a hard choice picking between Pansy and Ginny so to be fair she made them both maid of honors.

"you look beautiful" Ron said as she turned around

"thank you, you look handsome yourself" she said giving him a hug

"aww Mione" Harry said walking in giving her a hug "are you just about ready"

"yes" she said as she started to cry

"whats the matter" Ron ask

"my parents couldn't be here, everything that's going on" she said

"I know how that feels, I felt the same way when I got married, when James was born, but they are with you" Harry said

"thank you" she said hugging him

"we have came along ways haven't we" Ron said

"I know" she said

"friends" Harry said

"I know that Draco will take care of you" Ron said

"but you know we are always here for you when you need us" Harry said

"I love you both" she said as she gave them both a hug

"its time" Ginny said as Pansy, Luna, Lavender came into the tent. Pansy went down the aisle first, followed by Ginny, Luna and Lavender.

"you ready" Harry asked

"thank you guys for giving me away" Hermione said it was a hard decision she was torn between Ron, Harry and Arthur. Arthur was her second father, and Harry and Ron have been with her since starting Hogwarts, they have through everything together.

"anything for you" Ron said as she smiled and put her arms with their arms and they began to walk her down the aisle.

She smiled at her friends and family her co- workers as she seen Draco standing at the end of the aisle he couldn't take his eyes off of her "beautiful" he said out loud as Blaise just shook his head he was Draco's best man. Harry and Ron walked her to Draco and both hugged her then Harry stood beside Blaise as Ron stood beside him as Neville stood beside Ron. The wedding was held at Harry's and Ginny's because Hermione loved the scenery. Kingsley conducted the ceremony

"we are gathered here to unite this woman and this man" he said "do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, love to cherish as long as you both shall live"

"I do" Draco said looking at her

"do you Hermione Jean Granger take this man to be your husband to have and to hold, to love to cherish as long as you both shall live"

"I do" she said as tears came to her eyes

"now Draco take the ring and repeat after me ,with this ring I thee wed"

"with this ring, I thee wed" he said

"Hermione you do the same" Kingsley said handing her the ring as she slipped the ring on his hand

"with this ring, I thee wed" she repeated

Kingsley waved his wand as two hearts encircled their hands "by the power invested in me and as Minister of Magic I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride. Draco kissed Hermione as everyone clapped and cheered and the two headed down the aisle.

"well Mrs. Malfoy how do you feel" he asked as he pulled out a chair for her to sit down

"tired, happy and everything else" she said smiling

"I thought so, I am tired too, I couldn't eat all day" he said

"'me either, but how about we dance" she said as she stood up and he lead her to the dance floor. As their friends and family circled around them. A few minutes later after the song ended Blaise asked her to dance as Draco danced with his mother.

"you look beautiful Granger-Malfoy" he said as he turned her around on the dance floor

"thank you" she said "how is teaching going"

"oh uh great" he said nodding his head

"well that's good, maybe sometime when your free Draco and I can come up and visit you" she said

"uh yeah but that would be hard due to the fact that you and Drake are always busy" he sad

"true but we all do need to get together sometime" she said

"yes well thanks for the dance" he said walking kissing her hand and walking away leaving her stunned

"everything alright" Harry asked taking her hand

"yeah" she said looking at Blaise who was dancing with Abigail

"alright just checking, well Mione its good to see you happy" he said

"thank you" she said "this is our song"

"of course," he said as they began to dance they laughed as they seen that everyone was watching them

"so many memories" she said

"I know, you were angry over Ron, now you marry Draco" he said smiling

"I know, I know, its funny how things changed" she said

"yes it sure has" he said as the song ended and he hugged her

"what was that dance" Draco asked taking her hand

"remember when I told you when Harry, Ron and I were on the run and Ron had left" she said

"yes"

"well I was angry, Harry was bored and that song came on and we started to dance to pass the time, its our song" she said smiling

"oh I understand, well we have our own song too" he said as they began to dance

"I love you" she said looking at him

"I love you too" he said

A while later after everyone danced, and gave toast people began to leave,

"well ready to go Mr. Malfoy" Hermione said

"of course Mrs. Malfoy" he said smiling as they said goodbye to their friends and family and left,

"Ginny your tired, now take James and go take a nap, and I will clean up" Harry said

"are you sure" she said yawning

"yes" he said kissing her and she headed into the house "Ron, Pansy you want to help"

"yes sure, Neville took Luna home, and Dean took Parvati, they are exhausted" Ron said

"Hannah and Terry left as well" Seamus said walking up with Lavender

"well with them being due about the same time, they are all tired" Lavender said

"Blaise did too, he said he was tired" Pansy said

"its been a long couple of months, we are off the next few days so I am going to enjoy my time off" Harry said

"me and Lav are going to visit me mum" Seamus said

"Pans and I are going to Italy" Ron said

"well as soon as everything gets cleaned up we can all go and have our freedom for a few days" Harry said as he waved his wand and fived glasses came towards them

"here's too our friends as they enjoy the their days off and lets hope its peaceful" Harry said as they all toasted.

**Azkaban**

"Astoria Greengrass its time to move you to a new cell" the guard said. Azkaban has changed since the war, the dementators were removed from the prison, and it has been remodeled.

"I don't know what I did wrong" she said with a smile on her face as she held out her arm as the guard used his wand to put the handcuffs on her

"well obviously you did" the guard said as he lead her out of the cell and walked down the hallway into another cell then everything went black

**The death eaters**

"lets see everyone is here that is supposed to be here" Rowel said "its good to see you here Goyle"

"just picking up where my father left off" he said taking a seat

"well wait we are missing someone" Lucius said then flames turned green in the fire place as someone stepped out

"well its good to see you again as well" Rowel said

"did they buy it" Lucius said

"of course everything , they always think that I am on their side but they are wrong" the person said

"how was the wedding?" Lucius said

"it was good, the funny part was that the mudblood was crying her eyes out"

"typical muggle" Rowel said

"where do they live at" Doholov said

"I cant give that away Granger being the know it all did some kind of spell that made us all promise not to say anything, no matter how many times you can ask someone or even torture someone you can't get the answer. She also constantly changes the secret keeper."

"damn we will get her" Lucius said

"with my help defiantly"

"well its good to have you back Zabini" Doholov said

"its great to be back" Blaise said with a smile on his face

**Well there is poision going around, and now that they have joined the death eaters what is going to happen? Whats going on with Astoria? What about Blaise and his betrayel of his friends?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Harry/Ginnys**

Ginny kept tossing and turning then she rose up out of bed she looked over and seen that Harry wasn't there "its just a dream" she said then Harry came walking in

"how is he" Ginny asked

"great, he just went back to sleep" Harry said climbing back in bed

"well that's great, he is a quiet baby" she said

"I know considering he's related to the Weasleys" Harry said jokingly as Ginny smacked his shoulder

"Harry Potter" she said

"I am only joking dear" he said kissing her

"hows your day off" she said

"peaceful lets hope it stays that way" he said

"lets hope so" she said as she began to kiss him and they fell back onto the bed

**Neville/Luna**

"Luna are you alright" Neville said as Luna woke up

"yes it was just a bad dream but I am hungry" she said smiling

"I will go fix some breakfast" he said climbing out of bed

Luna smiled then she grabbed a parchment and a quill and began to write a note, as she sent it out.

**Ron/Pansy**

"Ronald are you going to help me with this garden or not" Pansy asked

"yes dear as soon as I find out who wins the championship" Ron said sitting on the couch and listing to the wizard radio

"fine I will get a head start" she said as she watch Ron eat a doughnut she shook her head "he just ate breakfeast" she said to herself as she headed to the green house. A few minutes later she was planting seeds when she seen Luna's owl hoping down in front of her. She seen a letter and read it. "Ron I am going to go to Lunas for a bit"

"alright" he said as he smiled at her "I love you"

"love you too" she said kissing him on the cheek as she went into the fire place

"luna whats the matter?" she said as she stepped out of the fire place and seen Ginny sitting there too, both were putting their fingers over their mouths telling her to keep quiet.

"hello Gin, Pansy" Neville said coming into the living room

"hi" they said in unision

"what are you doing here" he asked

"oh just visiting, since you guys have your day off Harry is watching James if you want to go visit" Ginny said

"or you can motivate Ron, to help with the green house," Pansy said

"hmm, I will go visit both of them, maybe James first so that I could get a little ready for the baby" Neville said kissing Luna on the forehead and waving goodbye as he stepped into the fireplace.

"now remember how you told me that you were having dreams Gin, well I have been having them too." Luna said rubbing her belly

"you mean the bad dream where someone takes the baby" Pansy asked

"yes, all I see is me holding a pink blanket then all of a sudden someone's taking the baby from my hand" she said

"I have a similar dream but it takes place at my house," Ginny said

"who all knows about this" Pansy asked

"just us three and Hermione" Ginny said

"has Parvati or Hannah mentioned anything" Luna asked

"no" Ginny said

"do you think that's a sign that something is going to happen" Luna asked

"I don't know, I have been having those dreams since I was pregnant" Ginny said

"should we tell Neville and Harry" Luna asked

"I don't know, its just dreams, besides he has so much to worry about with everything else going on" Ginny said

"if it gets worse then you tell them, but for now I say that you be careful, and don't go anywhere alone" Pansy said

"what about when I give birth" Luna said

"I am in the maturity ward so I more than likely will be their but we should tell Parvati and Hannah and Lavender so we can keep an eye on each other, and we will tell Hermione when she gets back from their honeymoon. They guys have a lot to deal with so its up to us to keep each other safe " Pansy said

"that sounds good" Ginny said then her wand began to blink

"the order" Pansy said helping Luna up off the couch as they headed into the fireplace

**The order**

"what's going on" Harry asked as he came through the fireplace holding James and wearing an apron

"nice apron" Fred and George said at the same time

"its my day off and I was cooking for my wife" he said handing James to Molly as he removed the apron and threw it on Fred

"at least someone cooks for their wife" Pansy said looking at Ron

"what, you know I cant cook" he said shrugging his shoulders

"alright, now what's going on" Remus asked

"Astoria Greengrass escaped from Azkaban" Kingsley said

"what how" Pansy asked

"someone used Polyjuice potion and they snuck it and knocked the guard out" Kingsley said

"should we tell Hermione and Draco" Narcissa said

"too late, we got the news" Hermione said walking Draco in

"what's the matter with him" Narcissa asked looking at Draco whose face was white

"he has never rode on a plane before, hes been sick" Hermione said

"all that movement" he said laying his head on the table

"alright ,so you two need to keep an eye out and be careful, you two are the main ones she's after"

"okay, any other news on what's going on" Harry asked

"no not at this moment, but keep a look out" Kingsley said

"alright, now if you guys don't mind, I am enjoying the rest of my day off," Harry said putting the apron back on, as Molly handed James to him "love you Gin, see you in a bit, now I have a pie in the oven" he said as he disappeared

"what's his problem" Ron asked

"well he feels that since he wasn't there for me for a couple of months when you guys were away, that he should make it up to me, so he's been cooking, cleaning and taking care of James" Ginny said as everyone was about to leaving

"aww that's sweet" Luna said

"sweet, Gin what have you done to him" Ron said

"he don't mind helping out, and I don't mind either, unlike you Ron he also don't use magic for everything" Ginny said

"hey, I do what I can" he said getting up "Neville, Draco do you want to go to Harry's to see about the pie"

"sure" he said

"not me, I am going to take some potion and go to bed" he said kissing Hermione on the head and walking into the fireplace

"if you guys want to talk you can stay here Teddy and I are going to my mothers, why Remus is going back to Hogwarts" Tonks said

"okay" Ginny said as Tonks nodded her head and left with Teddy

"okay what do you need to talk about" Hermione said taking a seat

"Parvati, Hannah,Lav, you can stay too" Pansy said as everyone else left they began to talk as they told the woman their story.

"well I agree with Pansy we should only tell them if something gets worse, and we will be the ones to handle this, part of me don't think it's nothing serious, but then again with everything that's going on who knows, we just have to be careful" Hermione said

"I haven't had any night mares" Hannah said

"neither have I" Parvati said

"okay so if we have anymore issues, we will meet up with eachother" Hermione said

"fine" Ginny said

"okay now if you will excuse me I have to go check on my husband" Hermione said getting up

"he got sick from the plane ride" Luna asked

" we got aboard and he was fine, then when we lifted up he started to cling onto the seats, the flight attendant ask if he was alright and he said he prefer the floo network, she looked at him like he was nuts, but I said he had the flu. So yeah he's still sick when we get to the hotel, and he was laying down until our wands started blinking, so we just checked out, and came here" Hermione said

"well sorry about that, at least you guys are fine, if you will excuse me I have to go check to see if my brother ate all the pie" Ginny said

"I will come with you, and yell at Ron for not helping with my garden" Pansy said as Luna followed

"its good to have you back Hermione" Parvati said stepping into the fireplace as Hannah and Lavender followed

"its good to be back the only problem is what is ahead for us" Hermione said as she stepped into the fireplace and into her house. She seen Draco laying on the couch.

"sorry about our honeymoon" he said

"it's okay, as long as you get better" she said

"next time we go somewhere lets just disaperate" he said

"fine, how about we just go upstairs" she said

"I am feeling better" he said giving her his cocky grin

"fine" she said

"oh wait" he said lifting her up "Its still our honeymoon" he said carrying her up the stairs

**Harry/Ginnys**

"Ron what did you do to my kitchen" Ginny said walking in and looking around there was flour everywhere, Harry was yelling at Ron holding a spoon in his hand, as Ron tried to put his finger in the cake mix. She couldn't help but to laugh because she knows he's been hanging with her mother for way to long. Neville was covered in flour sitting at the counter, looking confused. She looked over to see that James was asleep in his crib that was sitting in the hallway a little ways from the kitchen.

"he said he wanted to make Pansy a desert but he cant cook he spilled the flour everywhere, and he made Neville drop the cake mix on the bloody floor" Harry said his head was covered in white,

"well you cant blame him for trying" Pansy said laughing

"im sorry sweetheart, I just wanted to make a good dinner for you" Harry said walking over to Ginny

"it's fine" she said giving him a hug

"did you have any pie left" Luna asked

"yes we do, it's for after dinner" Harry said "you want to join us"

"sure" Luna said before Neville could answer

"what about you Pansy, Ron" Ginny asked

"of course" Ron said

"alright, you ladies go and talk and do whatever and we will cook" Harry said

"fine" Ginny said picking up a crying James as Luna and Pansy followed her upstairs

"this is going to be fun" she said talking to her friends.

**The death eaters**

"do you think that they know I am gone" Astoria said walking in and taking a seat at the table

"yes I am sure that they know Greengrass, are you really that dense" Blaise said

"no, but it's not everyday that someone breaks out of Azkaban" she said

"you couldn't break out alone" Rowel said walking in

"I know but still… anyways I feel so sorry for Blaise for having to hang out with that muddblood and those traitors" she said getting up and putting her hand on Blaise's shoulders as she bent down to kiss his neck.

He jumped up "Astoria I told you before that it's never going to happen with me and you, I have a girlfriend" he said

"oh that French girl, she's lucky she's pure blood" she said crossing her arms

"yes, and you are not her" he said

"well who needs you, I will have Draco soon" she said as Blaise started to laugh

"it's not that easy, did you forget that he is married now" he said

"not for long" she said smiling

"what do you mean by that" he said

"come with me" she said grabbing his hand and leading him into another room, the room was dark and he didn't see anything until Astoria turned the light on, Blaise looked around the room and was surprised by what he seen

"I knew it, Rowel I told you, he is still not on our side, I could tell by his facial expression." Astoria said Blaise turned around to speak

"what are…" but before he could say anything he was hit with the sleeping spell

"great idea Astoria, once a traitor always a traitor" Rowel said shaking his head

"what should we do with him" she said

"well we will chain him up, and deal with him later, leave him with the others" he said as he moved Blaise's body to the wall and chained him up

"now that leaves me with trying to figure out what I am going to do with them" she said as she followed Rowel out of the room

"I am sure you will figure it out soon" he said closing the door

"yes and Draco will be with me" she said smiling..

**Sorry about this chapter, its a little short and just random I am trying to fit in Astoria's plan, along with the death eaters and Goyles plan. I also am trying to add in the situation with Ginny and Lunas nightmare how does it affect the situation. So please bear with me..**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright here is a little more, i am trying to fit the pieces together, I believe that this story is getting closer to the end...I am going to go back through the rest of the chapters sometime soon and do some major editing and try an get everything to make since because i notice that my story is all over the place. I do apologize for the confusion and i do appericate you readin this. If you could review it then it could help me more. Thanks again B.**

The next day Blaise woke up and looked around, he was chained to the wall and he seen that he wasn't alone there were two other people there as well. "Daphne, Theo" he said out loud looking at his old school mates and fellow Slytherins Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott who disappeared before the war began. "where have you guys been"

"don't answer him Daph he is one of them" Theo said trying to move but he was chained up as well

"no I am not" Blaise said looking at Theo who had several bruises across his face and down his arms, Dapene had the same thing, Blaise could tell that they have been there for a while

"yeah right we don't trust you" Theo said

"you can… I cant explain right now" he said

"why cant you explain" Rowel said coming into the room

"I knew he was a traitor," Astoria said coming up behind him but Blaise didn't answer he just stood there

"are you going to talk" Rowel asked but Blaise just laughed and stood facing the wall

"fine have it your way" Astoria said hitting him with the cruico curse as he fell to the ground

"why are you doing this" Daphne asked

"I am doing what you should have done, after mother and father died, you could have joined the death eaters but you ran off with your boyfriend" Astoria said pointing her wand at her sister

" are you seriously that dumb you didn't join the death eaters until after the war, your not a true death eater, they would have never made you one, it was after the fall Voldemort that they ask you to join, you were so easily convince that you could get Draco that's why you did it. I know that you have liked him since you first met him, but he was never interested in you. Oh and my dear little sister here is something that you didn't know, we dated for a while and we would make jokes about you liking him and we would laugh about it. Also from what I read he now has Hermione, he is happy and you will never get him." She said then Astoria slapped her, as she fell to the floor,

"don't touch her" Theo said

"oh you speak, you know I never figured out why my sister fell for you" she said as she hit him with the cruico curse

"Astoria enough…we have plenty of time, but now it's time for us to meet Goyle and figure out what to do with those traitors" Rowel said as he walked out of the room

"it's not over" she said walking away

Blaise waited until they were gone "you guys cant give up, hang in their and we will be fine" he said

The auror office

"no respone" Kinglsey asked walking into Harrys office

"no Blaise said that he will try to respond every so often" Harry said "I feel bad for sending there

"he volunteered, all we have to do is wait" Kingsley said patting him on the shoulders

two months later

Luna rose up out of bed she had the same nightmare again she looked over to see that Neville was not there yet he was at work all night. "'its just a dream" she told herself as she climbed out of bed then she felt a rush of pain "Neville" she said out loud before she went to the floor. At the same time Neville came walking in

"Luna" he said as he lifted her up and headed into the fireplace

"Neville something is wrong" she said as he carried her in, Pansy was standing nearby and came running over to them

"whats going on" she asked

"I don't know, I came in and seen her on the floor" he said as he followed Pansy into the room and placed her on the bed

"Neville I need you to leave and you might want to get a hold of Ginny and Hermione" Pansy said

"is she alright" he asked turning to face her

"she will be fine" she smiled as she shut the door. Neville stood in the hallway, please be okay he said to himself. Dean came walking up, he has been at the hospital because Parvati had given birth.

"Neville is everything okay" he asked as Neville just set their and nodded

"yes, well Pansy told me that it will be, she also told me to get a hold of Ginny and Hermione will you be able to do that" he asked

"yes sure if you need anyone Seamus and Lavender are here as well, Lavender wont leave the maturity ward she said that as the godmother its her job to watch the baby why Parvati is asleep." He said before walking away. Neville stood staring at the door Luna and the baby was the only family he had left nothing cant happen to them. A few minutes Ginny, Harry, and Draco and Hermione came walking in. Ron came walking in as well.

"Neville" Ginny said taking his hand

" I don't know anything yet" he said hugging her. When the war started Ginny and Neville had became close as they helped one another when the death eaters took over Hogwarts.

"it will be fine" she said

"I hope so, shes all I have left" Neville said then Pansy came walking out

"Neville" she said taking his hand as she lead him into a room, "she is fine, she is a month early, the baby has to stay here for a while because she was born early, but I don't see nothing else wrong. Luna will not be able to work for a while, and we are going to transfer her to a different room in the hospital. I have to talk to Harry about getting an auror to watch them" she said

"so the baby, Luna, everything is fine" he said

"yes, you have a beautiful baby girl" Pansy said she smiled as she seen the look of happiness on his face

"thank you so much" he said hugging her before Pansy showed him to the room as he walked in. He stepped in and seen Luna holding their daughter in her arms looking down smiling. He watched for a minute as she was singing to the baby, he went to lean against something but instead of the wall he knocked over the plant that knocked over a tray full of healer equipment, Luna jumped at the sound and looked up

"sorry" he said

"it's fine Neville dear, come see our daughter" she said as Neville walked over and Luna handed him the baby in a pink blanket

"Alice Grace Longbottom" he said smiling "Luna we are parents"

"yes, when she gets old enough I will tell her about the nargels" she said smiling as Neville took a seat beside her

"I love you" he said kissing her on the forhead

"I love you too" she said as she leaned on his shoulder as they stared at the sleeping baby

"is everything alright" Hermione asked Pansy as she stepped out

"yes since the baby is early she will have to stay here, we will have to move her to a private room" she said "Harry.."

"I know, I will have an extra auror stand guard, Seamus is doing that for Parvati. Lav is staying here as well, for some reason she wont leave the maturity ward. Dean got angry because he went to see his daughter and Lavender pointed her wand at him asking him random questions, like he was an intruder " he said shaking his head unknown that Ginny, Pansy and Hermione were all looking at eachother

"I will stand guard" Ron said

"are you sure, you won't get caught up with all this baby excitement and run off with Pansy" Harry asked

"no I promise" Ron said

"alright, Draco it's your turn to pick up where Neville left off" he said as Draco nodded and kissed Hermione before leaving

"what is going on" Hermione asked

"just doing his job Mione" Harry said "I am going to check on the others"

"well Pansy we will see you in a bit, we are going to see Melody just let us know when we can see Alice" Hermione said

"alright, I will find you guys" she said as they walked away "as for you Ronald, do not let anyone else in here besides me, just make sure you asked a personal question" she said

"alright I will" he said as he kissed her and began to stand by the door

Harry was walking down the hallway looking in several directions, he walked towards the maturity ward and seen that Hannah and Terry were there as well, he also heard Seamus, Dean and Lavender arguing.

"my goodness Seamus why are you siding with Dean, I am your wife" she said

"Lav I know that but you got to understand that's his daughter and he would like to see her without you constantly badgering him with questions like he is going kidnap her." Seamus said

"anyone could use Poloyjuice potion" she shouted

"Lavender its really me" Dean said

"guys calm down" Harry said walking up

"sorry, I am just trying to get past the crazy blonde girl to see my daughter" Dean said as Lavender stepped aside to let him into the room

"I am just cautious that's all" she said taking a seat

"I understand" Harry said as Ginny came walking up and taking a seat next to him

"how is Luna" Hannah asked

"great, from what Pansy said, and it looks like you could see for your own self" Hermione said as they looked down the hallway to see Pansy pushing a smiling waving Luna in a wheel chair to her room, which happened to be next to Parvati. While a grinning Neville was holding the baby and Ron was behind them looking in different directions. Draco came back as well Hermione looked confused as she seen him shake his head no to Harry.

"Ron, get Neville we have to talk" Harry said nodding to the guys as they followed Harry into an empty room. Harry looked around the room and seen that no one was in their and put a silent charm so that no one could hear their conversations. "from Draco's facial expression we have yet to find Blaise, the last house that we went to well it was empty"

"I tried talking to the local people and they said that they haven't seen anything". Draco said

"I also checked the area for any poisonous subsistence and didn't find anything," Terry said

"all I know is that we have to keep eyes open, we don't know what's going on with Blaise, if he just can't contact us, we also have to keep a look out for Astoria as Hermione's her main target" Harry said

"you don't think he turned" Ron asked

"no, I think that he just lost contact" Harry said

"well Severus and Remus has been keeping an eye at Hogwarts, they found one poisonous substance with a student that was sold at Hogsmead but they got to it in time and they haven't found anything else" Draco said

"guys sorry to interrupt but I think that somethings going on with our wives" Terry said as he was looking out the window. They watched as Hermione sat in a chair in front of the maturity ward reading a book, while Hannah went into Parvati's room, with Pansy standing outside the door, then Lavender was in Luna's room with Ginny standing outside the door. A few minutes later they switched as Pansy was in Parvati's room, with Hermione standing outside the door, with Hannah standing outside the door of Luna's room, while Ginny was in there and Lavender was in front of the maturity ward. The guys continues to watch as they kept switching

"what the bloody hell are they doing" Ron asked

"well my guess is that they are visiting eachother while protecting each other and watching the babies" Neville said

"do you think something is up" Seamus asked

"I don't think so, but if you guys get anymore information let me know" Harry said as they walked out of the room they said goodbye to eachother and left the hospital.

"does seeing the babies give you any ideas" Draco asked Hermione as they walked out of the hospital

"they are adorable but when it happens for us it will happen" she said

"I know, what was the deal with all you guys switching" he asked

"you seen that" she asked looking surprised

"we are aurors it's our job to keep look outs, not to mention with every one out and about we have to watch over you" he said

"well we were all couldn't be in one room, so we decided to that" she said "what was so important about your meeting" she asked switching the conversation, she hated lying to him but she knew that he had more important stuff to worry about.

"oh nothing just our jobs" he said

"hmm well we haven't heard from or seen Blaise in a while, maybe we should go visit him" she said

"uh I don't think so..he's been busy with school and Abigail, he stopped by the office the other day told me to tell you hi"

"oh well that's good" she said as she headed into the kitchen

"yes" he said as he took a seat on the couch, he lied to her but then again he cant tell her that their friend is missing.

Within the next few weeks Hannah had given birth and there was still no sign of Blaise, the guys made up a story every time or would switch the conversation hoping that they would not catch on. It was until everyone were gathered at the Burrow for the anniversary of Molly and Arthur. They were watching as Teddy was chasing Victorie around the yard, both had yet to realize how magical they are as Teddy had managed to take Victories doll away from her being so far away. Victorie had used magic to take the doll back, and ran off with his toy broomstick. The rest of the family had their kids as well.

"it's a shame that Blaise couldn't be here" Hermione said

"I know, he's probably just busy with everything" Harry said switching the conversation

"it's not like him to miss anything" Ginny said

"well he's probably busy with Abigail" Draco said

"I don't think so" Fleur said "se hasn't heard from him" then she forgot that Harry had told her that he was away, and not to say anything, she seen the look at Harry who had given her the look

"what do you mean" Hermione said

"well se broke up" she said quickly

"when" Pansy asked

"just recently" Fleur said

"oh I wonder where he went" Ginny said

"he's away" Harry said as they all looked at him

"where did he go" Ginny asked

"fine I might as well tell you" he said as he seen everyone looking at him as he looked at Kingsley who nodded. He took his wand, as Kingsley took his and waved it around the area so that if anyone were to come visit they couldn't hear the conversation. "Blaise did not get a job at the school in France, since we started our 7th year at Hogwarts the death eaters has been trying to recruit them, he had informed me and Kingsley and he wanted to join the aurors. It wasn't until Tonks, Remus and Fred had been revealed that he had decide to join them as spy. He has been meeting with them occasionally and telling us of whats going on. After we returned from our mission he decided that he was going to and see what they were involved with, and that's why he told us that he got a job in France. We lost contact with him and we have been searching for him, but haven't found him.I am sorry that we couldn't tell you but we have been trying to keep a secret so that you don't worry" he said

"is it a possibility that anything has happened to him" Molly asked

"as of right now we don't know, we think that he might be involved with them and lost his coin of contacting us" Harry said

"so you guys are searching for him right" Pansy asked

"we are doing everything we can" Ron said grabbing her hand as she nodded her head he knew that shes worried, the same way that they were worried about Hermione when she had left

"well lets hope that you find him soon" Molly said

"we will" Harry said as he seen Molly wipe tears away, he knew that he had to find him, and protect his family.

The death eaters

"alright Rowel I tried to slip the poison into hogsmead but Severus caught it" Goyle said taking a seat

"they have been checking all the mail and the students have to submit their purchases at the door to the professors before entering the school after it gets checked they get it at the end of the day" Doholov said

"damn it" Rowel shouted

"calm down, we will get to them" Lucius said

"how do you know" Lestrange said

"it would please me to see that little mudblood gets what she deserve" Lucius said

"how are you going to do that" Rowel said

"we have a way, we just have to get passed Parkinson" Lucius said

"how can we do that when they are all protected" Rowel asked

"lets just say that Parkinson will be getting a visit soon" Lucius said grinning

A month later

"hello Pans" Hermione said as she walked into Ron and Pansys house

"hello do you want some cookies" she said smiling

"of course, is Ron away" Hermione asked

"yes he should be back sometime soon, Draco home yet" she asked taking a seat in front of Hermione who was sitting at the table.

"he just left, its hard to figure out what he is doing anymore now that they have been rotating" Hermione said

"I know, but I guess as long as they find Blasie that's all that matters" she said dipping her cookies into her milk

"I guess you got that from Ron" Hermione said smiling

"yes, well it's good that Luna,Ginny, Parvati and Hannah are back at work" Pansy said

"yes, I just wish that we could all have more freedom but with the death eaters still out and Astoria still on the lose its hard to do anything" Hermione said

"oh speaking of Astoria remember Daphne it's Astoria's older sister she owled me a few days ago and I told her she should come and visit" Pansy said

"yes I remember her, when she was dating Draco at school they both tripped me, but besides that I never had a problem with her" Hermione said

"she really isn't that bad, we always thought that she belonged to Ravenclaw she was too nice to be a Slytherin" Pansy said

"what happen to her anyways?" Hermione asked

"oh well after Dumbledore died, her and Theodore Nott ran off, she didn't want to be part of anything evil and Theo was in love with her that he followed her anywhere" Pansy said

"hmm and they managed to stay out danger during that brutal time" Hermione said

"yes they moved to France and started using little magic as possible, the last time I talked to her before now was before my wedding, she wished me luck and told me that she was happy for me and that she knew that Astoria was around and she didn't want to lead her to us in case she was being watched. She also wished you and Draco luck as well, she said that its good to see that he was finally happy and that he finally revealed his feelings for you" she said

"he told me that he had a little thing for me that's the reason why he was so mean to me." She said smiling

"that's the same with Ron and I you see I was so mean to him because I liked him I guess it was mutual both ways, I guess that' s why I was mean to you because you always hung out with him and I though thought that you guys were dating" she said

"there was a time when I wanted to date him, but he's more like a brother to me" Hermione said

"the same with Draco and I" she said then an owl came down

"oh it's from Daphne asking if I was home," Pansy said replying to the letter "I told her to come over" she said

"oh well that's good, do you want me to go, so you guys can catch up" Hermione asked

"you don't have too, I think that it would be good for you guys to meet eachother" Pansy said

"yes, I guess so" Hermione said A few minutes later Daphne came knocking on the door Hermione looked at her as she was tall with long black hair

"Pansy my good friend" she said

"Hi Daph, how is Theo" Pansy said hugging her

"oh great" she said

"that's good, well welcome to my house," Pansy said

"it's great, nothing I expect you to live in but your married to Weasley" she said shrugging her shoulders

"yes and I am happy" Pansy said as Dapene looked at her

"well I brought you something, its my muffins remember the ones that my mother made" she said

"oh yes, thank you, Daph remember Hermione Granger, from school" Pansy said

"oh yes of course married to Draco," she said as she stared down at Hermione "I never suspected in all these years he would marry a muggle born" she said

"well he did, and we are happy" Hermione said giving the girl a dirty look back

"well of course sorry if I offended you" she said

"no you didn't I am proud of my muggle born status" Hermione said

"of course you would be" she said smiling at Hermione with an evil grin

"well if you will excuse I have to run to the restroom" Pansy said getting up as both woman watched her go, Hermione got up to get into the fridge but she was hit in the head with something, "Astoria" she said as she fell to the floor and she turned over

"well mudblood I would kill you now but I think I am going to enjoy what happens next" Astoria said as she hit Hermione with the sleeping spell and stuffed her body into a closet, just as Pansy headed down the stairs

"why nice closet space" she said

"oh thanks, where's Hermione" Pansy asked looking around

"she said she had to go back to work, how about a muffin" the woman asked

"oh yes I loved eating these" Pansy said grabbing a muffin as she began to eat and she started choking "what did you do" she said

"oh well you see to get to get to Hermione, I had to get to you and when I am done with you I will go through her to get to Draco" Astoria said as she changed back into herself

"Astoria" Pansy said as she fell to the floor

**Astoria's revenge is finally here!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Pansy/Hermione**

"well one down, one to go" Astoria said heading to the closet but she two loud cracks to see Ron and Dean walking up to the driveway, she quickly went out the back door and disappereated.

"Pans I am home" Ron said going through the living room "Pansy" he called again heading into the kitchen, "Pansy" he said out loud as he kneeled down beside her as she was laying on the floor.

"whats going on" Dean asked as he seen Pansy on the floor

"Pansy wake up," Ron said he lifted Pansy up and headed into the fireplace as Dean followed

"help" Ron called really loud as Hannah came running up "what Pansy"

"we found her" Ron said as he carried Pansy into the medical room as other staff member went in there as well

Dean had alerted the others then he looked over at Ron who was trying to get passed a security guard to get into Pansys room

"Ron let them do their job" Dean said as he pulled him back, but Ron pushed him towards the wall and both of them had their wands on each other,

"that's my wife in there" he said as his face was red,

"yes, and she's my friend, my wife's friend hurting eachother is not going to do any good" he said as Ron nodded and him and Dean lowered their wands

"sorry mate" he said

"that's fine " Dean said patting him on the shoulder as Ron slid down the wall

"please be okay" Ron said Draco came in followed by Seamus

"is she okay" He asked

"I don't know yet" Ron said as Draco nodded went to talk to the rest of the family that were coming in, he was talking to them when he seen Neville running in carrying a woman with brown curly hair

"we need help" Neville said

"Hermione" Draco said running towards Neville

"we found her in the closet" he said handing her to the healer as they shut the door

"is that blood on your shirt" Luna asked

"its not mine" he said as Draco started to head to towards the room but Snape who was standing near by grabbed him and with the help of Remus they pushed him back

"enough" Snape said as he held Draco against the wall "we wont be able to find anything out if you interrupt them"

"what happened" he demanded his eyes were gray

"we went to Ron's house and found Pansy on the floor, and Ron brought her here we didn't know anything about Hermione being their or we would have brought her here as well. Then I sent the message to you guys" Dean said

"Kinglsey, Harry, Seamus and I went to the house and we were searching and we found her in the closet" Neville said as Draco nodded then the Healer stepped out

"Mr. Malfoy, your wife will be fine, she's asleep right now so I suggest not bothering her until she wakes up" the healer said

"what happened to her" Draco asked

"she was hit in the head by something then hit with the sleeping spell, luckily she was brought in when she was." He said

"thank you" he said as he took a seat beside in front of her door and sat his wand in his lap

"How is Mione" Harry asked walking in

"well she is fine" Narcissa said

"and Pansy" he asked as she shook her head and motioned towards Ron who has yet to move from his spot. Harry walked over and sat beside him

"I don't know what it is about these hospitals" Harry said

"she's in their, do they know what happened to her yet" Ron asked

"we searched the house and didn't find anything, we took the food and sent it to be tested" he said

"we got to find them soon Harry, I cant keep looking over my shoulder and worrying about her" he said

"I know, we are doing our best" he said

"I have been doing this since I was 11 years old, three headed dogs, a dangerous game of chest, the chamber, demintors, the return of Voldemort, the Ministry, poisoned, running for our lives, the war, everything when is it going to stop. I mean I enjoy my job I love bringing down the bad guys, but their not the ones that we need, we need the ones who caused it." He said

"I know, do you honestly think that I don't understand how you feel, since I stepped into Hogwarts I have had to go through everything, I didn't asked to be the chosen one, the boy who lived, now the man who lived. You know how hard it is to go anywhere without someone telling stories. When I am away Ginny and James are what keeps me going, my parents, Sirius they sacrificed themselves to protect me. Without you or Hermione on my side I don't know where I would be, with out the love and support from your family I wouldn't know what love really is. Ron we will get them I promise." He said as he patted him on the shoulder

"thanks mate, how is Hermione" he asked

"fine" he said then Hannah stepped out

"Ron can you come with me." she said as Ron stood up and went into the room "she was poisoned, we ran a few different tests on her and if you didn't find her when you did then she wouldn't have made it." She said

"will she be okay" he asked

"yes we gave her a potion that helped her" she said "I will tell Harry" then she stepped out of the room.

He stood beside the bed and looked at her, as she was asleep, he moved her black hair away from her eyes and kissed her. "wake up sweetheart" he said as he grabbed her hand and he bent down to kiss it. He summond a chair and sat down beside the bed,

"Ron" she said in a silent voice, as he jumped up

"hey babe you okay" he asked as she nodded her head

"I love you" she said as she sat up

"I love you too" he said

"what happened" she asked

"that's what we are trying to find out all we know is that you were poisoned which is something else we have in common" he said as he made her laugh

"well I was talking to Hermione and Daphne and then the rest is foggy" she said "Hermione

"she's going to be okay, she just got hit in the head, but it's Mione, she wont be held down for long" he said

"I though she left that's what Daphne said" Pansy said

"then how did this happen to you" he asked

"I don't know" she said then the healer walked in

"Ron Pansy the test results came back and I am sorry to tell you this but you were pregnant and you miscarried" he said Pansy began to cry as Ron held her until she fell asleep then he stepped out into hall

**Ron and Draco wants revenge**

"Ron we just heard" Harry said "I am sorry"

"I want to find out who did this and get them now" Ron shouted

"it was Astoria" Draco said walking with anger in his eyes "Hermione just woke up"

Harry seen an angry Draco nod at Ron as the both began near the exit but they didn't get to far as Snape, Remus, Kingsley, Bill and Fred were holding back Draco, and Harry, George, Arthur, Dean, and Neville were holding back Ron as both guys tried to fight out of the hold.

"let me go" Ron shouted "or I will hex you"

"sorry little brother you try to hex me and I will set a spider on you" George said

"Now is not the time to hold me back" Draco said "you don't know what I am capable of"

"you said that you are not your father, and now it's time to prove it" Snape said

"Draco" Narcissa said but he wasn't listening as he began to move

"Draco don't" he turned around to see Hermione standing in the door way, he looked at her as she shook her head no. He realized that he couldn't do anything, Severus was right he didn't want to be like his father, and turn into a murder, he didn't want to see the hurt in his mothers eyes again, since she was with Severus she has been happy she is no longer sad and he couldn't not put her through that. Then Hermione she has been through a lot over the years and he remembered his aunt torturing her but she still didn't get revenge, he couldn't turn into that person. He nodded as she walked up to him and put her hand over his face and kissed his forehead "lets go home" she said as he nodded and everyone let him go as he put his arms around her and walked her towards the fireplace.

"Ron we will get them" Harry said

"Ron revenge is not the answer son" Arthur said

"Ron I need you" he heard Pansy say as she was standing outside her room. He looked at her standing there she needed him, he cant hurt her.

"let me go" Ron said

"if we do you can't do anything you will regret" Harry said

"I just want to be with my wife" he said as he walked to Pansy

"well now that everything seems fine we will be back tomorrow" Arthur said as the rest of the family began to leave

"Hannah's here tonight, I will help patrol to make sure everything is fine, Lav is babysitting" Terry said

"I will stay here too" Seamus said taking a seat as Harry nodded he took Ginny's hand and the stepped into the fire place and appeared in their living room

"I hope everything is okay" Ginny said taking a seat on the couch

"me too, but I think that they will be" Harry said as he sat next to her and he wrapped his arms around her

"Harry I am scared" she said

"I know we are all scared believe it or not, that's one thing we talk about when we are on a mission. I mean a few years ago it was just us now we all have families or are going to start one, we all want the same thing, to keep our families safe." he said kissing her on the head

"I am just worried about James and the rest of the children, Pansy, I never seen Ron so angry and sad at the same time" she said

"well he had every right to be, his wife was poisoned and on top of that they lost a baby" he said

"I feel so bad for them, If I was.." she said as tears came to her eyes

"Gin it's not your fault, Astoria fooled Hermione and Pansy" he said

"I know but…" before she could finish Harry cut her off with a kiss

"no buts, when James starts Hogwarts I promise he will be safer then when we went, now he is at Bills and Fleurs for the rest of the night, why don't we try and get some sleep" he said as he lifted her up and carried her up the stairs

Pansy/Ron

"alright Harry, Kinglsey and a few other checked out the house and put up a new protection spell" Ron said as he walked Pansy into the living room

"I am sorry" she said

"for what" he said taking a seat on the couch

"for thinking that it was actually Daphne I should have known something wasn't right by the way she was talking, not just that but because of that I lost the baby" she said

"it's not your fault, she fooled you. You also didn't know that you were pregnant" he said

"I know but I still feel bad" she said

"don't, the main important thing is that you are here, that the potion wasn't strong enough to….do anything that could actually harm you. The healers said that it shouldn't have any affects in the future that we should be able to try again" he said

"thank you" she said as she hugged him, and began to cry, then Hermione, Ginny, and Luna stepped out of the fireplace.

"we have an order meeting" Hermione said

"I don't feel like going" Pansy said

"Ron if you want to go ahead and go, we will be their" Hermione said he nodded and kissed Pansy, before hugging Ginny and Hermione

"thanks little sister" he said

"of course" Ginny said

"I am sorry we didn't see you," he said as he hugged Hermione

"it's not your fault, you know that I would have told you to take her first regardless" she said he pulled away from the hug and kissed her on the forehead before he made it into the fireplace Luna stopped him and gave him a hug "everything will be fine" she said

"Thanks Luna" he said the he went into the fireplace and waved before he disappeared

"I just said I am not going, you should go on" Pansy said

"not with out you" Ginny said

"we all feel bad for what happened, I should have caught on sooner but I didn't" Hermione said

"I know what you mean, I thought that something wasn't right" Pansy said

"the good thing is that you are both better" Luna said

"you don't understand I lost a baby, I can't go there and feel that I have let everyone down. Pretty much everyone there has a child and here I come in and I lost one" she said

"so did I" Lavender said as she stepped out of the fireplace followed by Parvati and Hannah "I know what you are going through"

"I got pregnant two years after I had Draco, but Lucius said it would ruin everything, and he switched my drink one night that made me sick and I miscarried" Narcissa said walking in with Molly and Andromeda and Tonks

"I could only have one kid" Andromeda said putting her arm around Tonks and for a while I thought I had lost her

"Remus and I are afraid to try again" Tonks said "we have Teddy and that's all we need right now"

"you all came here to tell me this" Pansy said

"your our family" Fleur said walking in with Angelina and Katie and Penelope

"we didn't see you at the meeting, so we all decided to come" Molly said "you don't have to be ashamed that you lost a child, Arthur and I had a daughter before Ron she was too early, but a few months later we were blessed with Ron and then Ginny shortly after that" she said hugging her daughter

"you will be able to try again" Narcissa said

"you see that shows that no matter who you are we all turn out to have something in common" Luna said

"so now Parkinson-Weasley, go upstairs and get dressed" Hermione said Pansy smiled and nodded

"thank you" she said

"alright now that we have that taken care of, we have to tell those guys that we have one more thing to do" Molly said wiping tears away "we have to find Blaise"

"we will see you in a few minutes" Tonks said as she and her mother stepped into the fireplace followed by everyone else

"do you think that they are going to come Harry" Ron asked as he looked at the fireplace

"yes" Harry said

"well with your whole house filled with mums, sisters, sister in laws, friends I am sure something will come out of it" Fred said

"plus they wont leave until she does" George said as the woman came stepping out of the fireplace Pansy came with Hermione as she smiled and sat next to Ron

"we will try again" she said as she leaned her head against his shoulder

"alright now all we know is that Astoria posed as Dapene, and she is the one who attacked Hermione, and gave Pansy the poison" Kingsley said

"through what" Fred said

"the muffin" Pansy said "that was the last thing I ate before I passed out"

"we got the test results back from that, and it was tested positive it's the same poisoned that has been going around only your dose was stronger" Harry said

"I should have known something was up" Hermione said

"yes oh here" Pansy said handing Harry two letters

"if you could tell the difference between the handwriting the one is from when Daphne wrote me before the wedding wishing me good luck, and the other one was recently when I received a letter on how I was doing." Pansy said

"is it possible that Daphne is in on it" Hermione asked

"no she would never hurt a fly" Darco said

"you both hurt me when you guys tripped me in the hallway at school" Hermione said giving Draco a smile

"yeah sorry about that, but no my belief is that they have her and where she is that might be where Blaise is" he said

"what about Theo" Pansy asked

"we would have to trace him, we don't know where he would be at" Harry said

"the last known place was in France she had sent me a letter that said her and Theo didn't want to be involved with anything. The letter was sent after Dumbledore died they had took off after the funeral" Pansy said

"well then we have to trace them" Ron said

"lets hope we get to them soon" Harry said


	25. Chapter 25

**The deatheaters**

"damn it Astoria you were sent to do one job and you ruined it" Lucius said throwing the newspaper at her

"what did I do" she said

"you were suppose to do one thing" Rowel said

"what did I do wrong" she said "I did what you told me when you were trailing Hermione at the Ministry under Polyjuice potion you told when she left she went to the Pansy's place, I sent the letter Pansy said yes and I went their" she said

"you were suppose to kill both of them with the muffin" he said

"that mudblood wouldn't eat it, only the bloodtraitor did" she said "obviously there wasn't enough poison in it due to the fact that the paper says that it was a small dosage" she said

"then why didn't you bring them to us to finish them off" Rowel said

"I told you, Ron and that muggleborn Dean were coming up the drive way, I couldn't get them in time" she said "you have to admit I did a good job at posing as my sister" she said smiling

"you still didn't do your job" Lucius said

"then why don't you do it yourself" she said then she headed to the room and walked in. She walked up to her sister

"your little friend was so dumb to believe that I could actually be you" she said

"you still sucked at being me" Daphne said in a quiet voice, her hair was unwashed and her face was covered in dirt, her eyes had deep dark circles around them, and she had different cuts and bruises across her face, Blaise and Theo looked the same way, they even started growing beards. She stared at her sister until heard sound of laughter coming from a different direction, she walked over towards Blaise.

"what are you laughing about" she said giving him a disgusted look

"not only do you suck at being Daph but you couldn't get the job done, from what we heard you couldn't succeed at killing Hermione and Pansy" he said as he began to laugh

"shut up" she said as she hit him, but he continued to laugh

"you can't even hit, from what I seen the last time, Hermione slapped the hell out of you" he said

"shut up" she shouted as she hit him with the curse "shut up or I will kill him" she said as she grabbed Theo by the hair and put her wand up to his neck. Blaise sat there, "that's what I thought" she said as she threw Theo against the wall and kicked Blaise in the stomach "you will pay and so will that little bitch" she said then she walked out of the room.

"thanks" Daphne said crying

"do you think I am on their side now" he said to Theo

"no" he said

"good, now hang in there a little longer, and I am going to get us out" he said

"how" Daphne said Blaise turned his body to and began staring at his chains until his hand slipped out of them, he put his finger on his mouth motioneing them to be quiet

"like that" he said quietly

"how did you do that" Theo asked

"I use to suck at doing silent spells, but with being an auror and working with Hemione I learned from her, I have been trying to do this for a while" he said

"then go, get help" Theo said "I just don't know how you are going to sneak out"

"I am not going without the two of you, I do know where we are, we cant just walk out the front door, I have to find a passage way" he said he heard the sound of foot steps and he put his arm back into the chain and locked it. As someone stepped in,

"here is some food" Carrow said sliding three plates in front of them

"you're their bitch now" Blaise said

"shut it" Carrow said hitting him across the face as Blaise fell to the ground

"let me guess, no ones here so that's when you decided to feed us" Blaise said "that's the only time you feed us is when everyone leaves" Carrow took his foot and smashed it down into Blaises plate

"your not eatin tonight" he said

"I didn't plan on it, why are you even hanging with them, oh wait I forgot you don't have anyone else, your sister is in Azkaban" Blaise said, Carrows face turned red as he hit Blaise, and kicked him in his side and walked out.

"are you okay" Daphne asked Blaise stood up and grabbed onto his side

"I am fine, and I think that I know the way out" he said

"what do you mean" Theo said

"every time someone walks in they always stand in the same spot so that we cant see the door that's hidden" Blaise said

"how are we going to get to get out " Daphne said

"by getting a wand" Blaise said

"how can we get a wand" Theo said, as Blaise walked up to the door and put his ear against it

"noone's here" he said as walked over to Daphne and Theo and unlocked their chains "dont move" he walked back to the wall and put the chain around his hands and began shaking them making loud noise

"what do you want" Carrow said

"I have to go to the restroom" Blaise said

"you can wait" he said as he turned to leave

"is that what Voldemort told you, he wanted your sister because she was more man enough, did he take you out of pity" Blaise said. Carrow turned around and raised his wand but before he could say anything his wand was in Blaise hands as he slipped them out of the chain "stupfiy" he said aiming it at Carrow as he flew against the wall. Theo and Daphne removed the chains from their hands as well and Blaise opened up the trapped door, "Theo go first" Theo jumped down the hole followed by Daphne, then Blaise as they landed in a pile of dirt

"now what" Daphne said looking around "there's no way out" Blaise looked around the area and shot a hole towards the wall as he lead them through the hole they looked around and their was nothing but opened land where they could be spotted easily,

"grab my hand" Blaise said as they did that there was a loud crack and they disappereated


	26. Chapter 26

**Blaise returns**

Hermione was sitting on the couch reading a book, Draco has been gone for a few days she heard a crack and then there was a knock at the door, she opened it up and seen three people standing at her door. She pulled her wand on them

"who are you" she said

"its me Blaise" he said

"why should I believe you" she said

"cause it's the truth, 7th year you went to sit beside me on the train to Hogwarts and I said I didn't want your germs, I am an auror I work under Harry Potter, I am also a member of the Order, I was best man at your wedding, we danced and you were asking me questions and I couldn't answer them" he said

"anyone could say that' she said

"you were working with me on silent spells, I am the keeper to your house" he said as she nodded

"what about these two" she said keeping her wand on Theo and Daphne

"I am Daphne Greengrass Knott and this is my husband Theordore Knott" Dapene said sounding shakin.

"the last time I trusted you, my best friend was almost killed" Hermione said

"Astoria took my hair and used polyjuice potion" she said

"give me another answer" Hermione said

"fine your were a prefect our 5ht year, when I dated Draco we tripped you down the hallway, you also caught us making out by the statue and deducted points from our house and you deducted double form Draco because he called you a mudblood. I also sent a note to Pansy before she got married wishing her luck and telling Draco that I am happy for him as well" she said. Hermione knew that she was telling the truth

"sorry, I have just been on edge lately" Hermione said lowering her wand

"it's fine," Daphne said

"um you guys must be hungry go help yourself with whatever you like, I will try and find you something for you to change into" she said as she pointed to the kitchen

"thank you" Blaise said "I would hug you but I am too dirty" he said

"it's good to have you back" she said

"without your help, I don't know where I would be" he said as he headed up the stairs

**Daphne's secrets**

A few minutes later Daphne and Theo came into the living room "I cant eat like this, where did Blaise go" she asked looking around

"um upstairs to take a shower, here is some clothes for you guys to change into, there is a bedroom right as you walked up the stairs that has a green door you can use it, Blaise is in the one across the hall." Hermione said handing them some clothes

"are you sure" Daphne asked

"yes" Hermione said

"thank you" Daphne said smiling she held out her hand and Hermione shook it, Theo did the same thing. Hermione watched as they walked away. She sighed as she took a seat on the couch and picked up her book. She began to doze off until she heard a noise and she woke up

"sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Daphne said coming down the stairs

"no it's fine, everything alright" she asked sitting up

"yes, I was coming down to get something to eat, Theo's asleep and I checked on Blaise he is as well" she said

"good, you guys need it" she said

"I do thank you again for allowing us to come here, after everything my sister did" she said

"I don't mind, and your not like your sister" Hermione said

"no I don't know what her problem is, I didn't want to be part of anything, and she found us" she said

"I of all people know what its like to be on the run" she said thinking of the time when her, Harry, and Ron were on the run looking for hourcruxes.

"I know we read about you, I am really greatful that you helped bring that monster down. Not to mention if you never worked with Blaise on the silencing spells we wouldn't be here" she said

"well as a friend I wanted to help him" she said

"I can see why Draco is in love with you, the funny thing was I knew it the whole time, I only dated him because I liked Theo and he was dating Pansy. I wanted to make him jealous, it worked eventually." She said holding up her left hand to reveal a large diamond engagement ring that was connected to a wedding ring. "I also knew that Pansy and Ron secretly liked eachother"

"how did you know" she asked as Daphne took a seat

"well he did talk about you a lot, of course you probably know that since you guys like hated eachother, but during the Yule Ball when he was dancing with Pansy, I was dancing with Blaise, and still trying to catch Theo's eyes but anyways I noticed how he was staring at you dancing with Victor Krum. He seen me looking and he hurried up and turned his head. You had caught his eyes just like you had several other guys that night even Blaise and Theo. You did look rather beautiful. Since we also had classes, together I noticed how he would just look at you, I confronted him about it and he kept trying to deny it, but he eventually gave in. He just made me promise not to tell anyone, not even Pansy" she said

"hmm he never told me that part" she said

"he said that one of the reasons that he liked you was because unlike the other girls that fell at his feet, and followed him around, even if he was rude to them they just allowed it, but you always stood up to him, even punched him once" she started to laugh in a girly way

"yes well I was angry that day, how did you know about Ron and Pansy" she asked

"Pansy would always talk negative about you, because she thought you were dating Ron, well for the longest time we couldn't figure out if it was Ron or Harry, since you seemed close to both of them. She would say she didn't know what they seen in you, and I would catch her staring at Ron, then she would say something rude to throw it off. I caught him staring at her once. Then during sixth year a group of us were walking down the hallway and I seen her facial expression as he was snogging Lavender Brown. A few hours later I went up to the dormitory and I heard her crying," she said

"Pansy told me about that, its crazy how everyone thought that I was dating Harry, there was a time during first year when I had a tiny crush on him, but that changed; him and I have always been friends, he's the brother I never had. Ron on the other hand, I did have a crush on and for the longest time I thought that we would end up together but spending everyday with him while on the run, it changed that. We kissed once at a moment doing the war then we realized that we both are better off as friends. It was during the battle that feelings started to change he saved Pansys life a couple of times and Draco saved mine, and it went from there." She said smiling

"yes you know that he wanted to talk to you the night that you were crying during sixth year, you were with Harry" she said

"what" Hermione asked remembering that night when Ron had made her cry because Lavender had kissed him.

"you see Draco kept disappearing well the night Pansy and Theo were dating and well Theo found a spot in the castle and they slept together, then he told her that it was over and left her there. He was a jerk at that time, but I guess that he had liked me and was using Pansy to get to me and he told her that. She was also upset over Ron, well when I found that Pansy was crying I came down stairs and he was bragging to the people in the common room how he was just using her ect. I heard and took off crying, then Draco found me. We talked and we began to walk back and we heard someone crying, we stopped and see it was you, then Harry came and we seen Ron and Lavender run off. I seen Draco's face expression he at first thought that you were crying over Harry, then when you brought up Dean Thomas and Ginny to him we knew that you were crying over Ron" she said

"wow you paid attention to all of that" Hermione asked looking amazed

"yes, I might have been quiet but I was really good observer" she said

"well maybe we can talk more in the morning, I am going to bed, feel free to help yourself to whatever, the library is down the hall, and you know where the kitchen is" Hermione said pointing towards the kitchen

"okay" Daphne said as she grabbed the remote and turned on the tv "we used little magic as possible which is the reason why I know how to work this" she said smiling

"yes being a muggle born has it's perks" she said smiling as she headed up the stairs

**The order**

The next morning, everyone was gathered at Grimmuald Place for the order meeting

"who called the meeting" Ron said walking in yawning "we were just about to head home before our wands started blinking, I would like to go to bed"

"I did" Hermione said walking up towards Draco kissing him before turning to face everyone

"is everything okay" Ginny asked

"find out for yourself" Hermione said as they heard a noise and Blaise, Daphne and Theo stepped out

"Blaise" Pansy said

"Daph, Theo" Draco said as they ran up to hug their friends

"they came by last night" Hermione said

"are you sure it's not polyjuice potion" Neville asked

"no," Hermione said

"alright, if you three mind telling us what happened" Kingsley said they sat and listen as Blaise told how they found out about him, and Daphne told how her and Theo were shopping when they were captured all the way up to their escape.

"well for your protection you can stay at my safe house in Italy, so that they wont be able to find you, it's got a protection spell on it and everything that you need" Harry said

"we need to go shopping for clothes and stuff" Daphne said

"there is a store nearby, I recommend using polyjucie potion to be on the safe side, we have some stored at the Ministry" Harry said as Terry nodded and headed into the fireplace

"well we need money from our vault" Theo said

"I will go get it, I work at Gringotts" Bill said as she stepped out

"well you too look a bit peaky, how about you come to my house and I will fix you some food" Molly said

"oh we couldn't do that" Theo said

"yes you have done enough already" Daphne said

"nonsense, you haven't had a proper meal in months, Blaise you should come over when you get the chance" Molly said

"I plan on it" he said, a few minutes later Terry, and Bill came back

"alright, we will contact you, the floo network is only open from here to the safe house, so that no one can come in or out. After you are done eating at the Burrow then she will bring you back here, one of us will be here to make sure that you get their safely, I also recommend you not tell a soul about being here" Harry said

"well at this moment, we don't have anyone else to tell" Theo said grabbing onto Daphne's hand

"yes we don't even have any wands" Daphne said

"here" Neville said giving them each a wand

"we will see you in a few" Pansy said as they followed Molly into the fireplace

"alright Blaise spill" Harry said

"I think that I have Carrow a little on the edge, I made comments about his sister and how he was nothing. They are going to be angry when they find out that we escaped" he said

"do you think that they will do anything to him" Draco asked

"I think that he will be our weakest link" Blaise said "they are at Rowels childhood home"

"well we will report for a raid asap" Kinsley said leaving

"we will go to the Burrow" Pansy said as they headed into the fireplace.

An hour later they raided the home to find that Carrow was tied up, he had cuts and bruised all over his face, they took him to the hospital and then he was taken to the Ministry for questioning.

"alright, your father has been in Azkaban since you 14, your sister is in their now, your mother died when you were 12, and you will be heading their soon. You have no where else to go, and you wont be going anywhere, so do you want to tell me what you know" Harry said

"we got your wife pretty good didn't we" He said looking at Ron, whose face turned red and he held up his wand, but Dean held him back "we got your wife as well, it's ashamed that your child didn't go through life with out you" Carrow said laughing. Harry wanted to hex him right there, but it wasn't worth it.

"what exactly were you with the death eaters, you weren't the spy, the right hand man, you were just a follower" Harry said as he seen the smile go to anger

"and you were just an orphan" he said

"yes, because of Voldemort, but I have a family now, where are yours" Harry said but Harry was ready for him as he darted at him across the table, Dean and Neville used their wands to tie him up

"you will never know anything, so it's just pointless to ask these questions, your time will come" he said

"the rest of your time will be in Azkaban" Harry said as he nodded as Draco and Terry grabbed him with Dean, Neville, and Seamus behind them

"don't worry Harry, at least we have one down" Ron said patting him on the shoulder, a little while later Harry walked into his house to see Ginny rocking James in the rocking chair, he stood against the wall and watched as she was singing a song to him, James was holding on to her finger staring straight at her. He knew that he had to get them soon for her and him and the rest of their family, he was lost in thought until Ginny started to speak

"Harry, everything alright" she asked

"yes he's in Azkaban and he will have tight security, did Theo and Daphne get settled" he asked

"yes, she still is shaken up but I think that she will be fine" Ginny said smiling at him then looking down at James "he's asleep"

"at least he's a better sleeper than I was, even when I was younger I was still having dreams of green lights, flying motorcycles, and people screaming." He said thinking of the memories that he has had over the years.

"it's not like that anymore" she said

"no the first night that I had someone next to me was when they went away" he said

"wish mine would" she said quietly

"what" he asked

"oh nothing just tired" she said getting up as she laid James in his crib and headed towards the kitchen "are you hungry"

"yes, are you okay" he asked following her into the kitchen

"yes, I promise" she said as he hugged her she hated lying to him, "when are you going to be off again"

"I need to talk to you about that, the team is set out to leave tomorrow morning, I can't tell you how long because I don't even know" he said as she pulled away from the hug and moved towards the window as she stared out of it

"you will keep going, until you find them wont you" she said

"yes, as head auror I have no choice" he said walking up to her and putting his hand on her shoulder

"what happens after you do find them" she said

"well we will be free, I mean we will still have to deal with crazy wizards but we will be able to walk out in the open to diagon alley without having extra security. Take James to the muggle parks," he said

"you will get time off" she asked as she turned around

"when we get them, I promise you that we will go on vacation somewhere as a family"

" you wont be gone for months at a time" she asked looking up at him

"no I am not suppose to tell you this but we are gone all the time because we are looking for them, and well more people are getting sick because the potion is out." He said

"fine but you have to promise you will come back" she said

"I will be back" he said leaning down to kiss her as he pulled her into a hug. He couldn't stand leaving her,

"I know that you will" she said smiling she knew that he would come back for her

**Alright one death eater down a few more to go...The time is getting close.**


	27. Chapter 27

**THE NEWS**

"any word" Pansy asked as Hermione walked into Ginny's living room, Hermione nodded her head no

"it's been six months and not a word from any of them," she said taking a seat on the couch

"well I guess it's really important" Pansy said holding James in her arms

"where's Ginny and Luna" Hermione asked as she picked up Alice and sat her on her lap

"they had to do some work, and aunt Pansy is watching these two" she said tickling a laughing James

"how did we get stuck babysitting" Hermione laughed as Alice kept reaching for the puff of smoke that she was making a appear at the end of her wand

"well with Narcissa working at the hospital wing in Hogwarts, and Molly watching Teddy, Victorie, Freddy, and Delilah (Percy's daughter) while everyone is at work, I thought that we would help" she said as she sat James down and let him crawl across the floor to Hermione "plus practice for the future" she said smiling

"I don't understand how Remus works at school and makes time for Teddy" Hermione said

"I know, but Molly only watches him in the day time, since Tonks has a job at the Ministry helping Arthur, it's hard for her to watch him, at least Remus manages to come home every night" she said "have you heard anything from the others"

"Parvati and Lavender is staying at Hannah's this week, Lav and Hannah is at work, Parvati is babysitting, she said everything is fine, it's sad we can't take these kids to the park, lets hope we get them soon" Hermione said

"that's why they are gone" Ginny said coming in as she knelled down and a smiling James came crawling to her

"what" Hermione said

"well I am not suppose to tell you, but they are looking for the death eaters and Goyle once they get them they will be working closer to home" Ginny said picking up James and kissing him on the head "how is my baby" she said taking a seat

"how's my little angel" Luna said picking up Alice

"how was work" Hermione asked

"good" Luna said with her smile "it's a good thing that we all get off at the same time"

"it is I just wish the guys would come back" Pansy said then they heard a crack outside as they seen Kingsley, a member of the ministry, and Hannah walking towards the door they all looked at each other before Hermione opened the door, Hannah was crying

"Pansy" she said crying

"what is it" Pansy said hoping it wasn't anything bad

"we need you to come with us" Kingsley said

"why" Hermione asked

"its personal" the other guy said

"they are my family" Pansy said Kingsley looked over at the guy and nodded his head as the guy walked away and disappeared, the Kingsley stepped into the house

"Pansy, we need you right away, their was an attack and Ron, and Seamus are in the hospital" he said as Pansy nearly fell down, Kingsley grabbed her "I will alert you guys soon, stay here, Parvati will be here any minute, I have security watching you, everyone else is being extra protected as well. Do not try and leave" he said as they nodded and Hannah stayed behind as they watched him disapperate

" Kingsley brought me here and told me to stay, Parvati should be coming with Terry jr, I was getting off of work and I seen them come in. They asked me where Lavender was, I said at work, and they went and got her. I couldn't go help Kingsley said I needed to come with him" she said as she began to cry and they hugged her. They heard the sound of the fireplace as Tonks came in carrying Terry jr. and a couple of bags then Parvati came with Melody in her arms.

"Kingsley told me to make sure you guys stay here, here's some clothes" she said sitting the bag down

"is everyone else all right" Hermione asked standing up

"there was some sort of poison released into the Ministry, a lot of people got sick and passed out, Kingsley put everyone on alert and told everyone to stay home, Diagon Alley had to close. Hogwarts is also on lockdown, someone released poison at Hogsmead and students got sick, luckily aunt Narcissa was there to help Madam Pomfry. I don't know anything about the attack on Ron and Seamus I just know that I was suppose to bring Parvati here" she said

"how is everyone else" Ginny asked

"right now they are all at Grimmauld place" she said "I am heading there in a few"

"if you find out anything before we do can you tell us" Ginny said

"of course, now please don't leave" she said as she went into the fireplace and disappeared.

"oh I hope everything is alright" Hannah said taking a seat

"it will be fine" Hermione said


	28. Chapter 28

Pansy was sitting outside the waiting room she looked in several directions as aurors and security guards were surrounding her, she seen that Lavender was sitting in a chair her knees close to her as she was rocking back and forth. Pansy walked over to her "it will be fine Lav" she said

"I was at the shop when Kingsley came he said that I needed to get here" she said as she began to cry "I cant lose him" she said

"your not, I am worried just like you" she said as Lavender nodded and leaned her head against Pansys as they waited for the news on their husbands.

An hour later a healer came out"Mrs. Finnigan your husband's fine, he has a few broken ribs and cuts and bruises but he will be fine" he said

"can I see him" she asked as she looked at Pansy

"it's fine go see him" she said as Lavender hugged her

"let me know as soon as possible" she said then she walked away

A few minutes later another healer stepped out

"Mrs. Weasley, your husband is fine, he was very lucky, hes got a broken leg and a sprang wrist he has some very severe cuts and bruises. He was hit with a very powerful curse that knocked him out. He's been in and out of consciousness but he's fine now." She said "you can go see him"

Pansy nodded and walked into the room Ron was lying on the bed his face had several cuts across them and he had bandage on the top of his head, his leg had a cast on it, "Pans" he said as she walked towards his bed and grabbed his hand

"we were ambushed, they found out about us, and when we went to investigate they attacked us, Seamus went down first, where is he" he asked

"he's fine, he's in the next room" she said

"okay good, then we disappereated and they brought us here" he said

"the main important thing is that you are safe" she said

"I know, I love you Pansy" he said

"I love you too" she said as she bent down to kiss him

Tonks came through the fireplace "I got the word and both are okay, Seamus has broken ribs and Ron has a broken leg they both have cuts and bruises," she said

"thank you" Ginny said as Tonks nodded and left again

"well we know that two people are okay, now what about the rest of them" Parvati said

"they are fine, I just know it" Ginny said

"Kingsley just gave word that they are fine, everyone has protection or they have gone into hiding, Kingsley had to close the ministry," he said

"I hope that Pansy and Lav is taking it well" Draco said

"well they have their friends and everyone else, they also get to see their husbands" Harry said

"its insane that everything has changed over the years, we are married have children it's strange not knowing when I will see them again" Neville said

"as soon as we get them we will, then we will be working closer to home" Harry said

"we would have had them if it wasn't for Goyle, who hit Ron and Seamus with that curse" Terry said

"it was my fault I should have covered them" Dean said leaning against the wall

"you, I was trying my best to keep an eye out but that tramp Astoria got in the way and tried to use the bloody Patrounus charm but she got stunned by Goyle instead" Blaise said shaking his head

"he always did have a hard time with spells, and she is just as daft as he is, I feel guilty as well for not helping them in time" Draco said

"it's not anyone's fault we all did what we could the main important thing is that they are both fine" Harry said running his hand through his messy hair "we need some rest, so why don't we take guard"

"I will cover first" Terry said

"me too" Blaise said as everyone else nodded and laid down on their cots


	29. Chapter 29

"Ron are you going to be okay" Hermione asked

"I am fine, with the potion my leg should be healed soon" he said as he took a seat on the couch

"alright, as soon as Pansy gets here I am going to go check on Seamus, last time I did he said Lav was driving him up the wall," she said

"the Ministry opened back up" he asked

"yes, after two days I wasfinally able to go back to work" she said

"good" he said then Pansy came in

"hello, Hannah is heading back to Lavenders, and Parvati is heading back there as well, Hermione will you be joining us for dinner" she asked

"no, I am going to check on Seamus then head to the burrow to see if anyone needs my help their, then back to Ginnys" she said

"Hermione do you ever stop worrying about everything" Ron said

"now if I did stop where would we all be" she said as she waved and headed into the fireplace

**The Burrow**

"that woman did it again" Hermione said walking in and sitting the paper down

"what" Ginny asked

"that wretched Rita, she just told another lie" Hermione said

"what did she say this time" Ginny asked laying James down

"she mentions something about the aurors and how Harry is not around again, but Ron and Seamus are back but they somehow got injured ect. ect. I don't know how she knows everything first" she said

"alright then go to Kingsley" she said

"I will" she said as she left

A few minutes later she walked into Kinsley's office

"we have got to put a stop to her" she said as she sat the newspaper down on his desk, he waved his wand as the door shut

"I know, I have been trying to keep tabs on her, but it's hard to do" he said

" she disappears constantly and I think that she is relying messages to the death eaters and Goyle" Parvati said walking in

"so we have to find her if she being a lady bug again" Hermione said

"where would she be at" Parvati asked

"my office" Hermione said

"no, they were ambushed someone knew where they were and tipped them off" he said

"she's with them, where ever they are, it wont be long before she lets them know our husbands whereabouts" Hermione said looking at Parvati who put her hand over her mouth. Kingsley walked out of the office

"that does make since" Parvati said as they went into Hermione's office and Hermione put a silencing spell up

"it seems when something happens it always appears in the paper, " she said taking a seat

"you have a good point, no one knows about their mission but it somehow get out, lets hope they figure it out soon." Parvati asked

"all we can do is wait" Hermione said

**AHEAD OF THE GAME**

The sound of footsteps made Harry rise up "their coming and we are outnumbered" Terry said running into the room

"how did they find us" Draco asked getting up

"we will figure that out, lets go" Harry said

"we cant get them if we keep running" Neville said

"we will get them but we cant when we don't have enough people" Harry said as he grabbed Neville's sleeve and they disappereated right as the walls came down, they landed in an old house

"go ahead and put the protected spells up" Harry said as an owl came down and dropped the letter,

"what is it" Dean asked

Harry put his finger over his mouth to tell them to be quiet as he passed the letter around, when Blaise and Terry came in he did the same thing. "where are we at" Draco asked

"I don't know yet, I guess we will figure it out in the morning" Harry said "why don't we look around the house" he said nodding his head

"I am going to look for a change of clothes" Draco said emptying out his bag

"look at these plants" Neville said then their was a loud noise as Terry held open the jar and put the lady bug in it

"is it her" Draco asked

"let me see" Harry said taking a closer look at the jar and seen that the lady bug had glasses "yep it's her" he said

"what should we do with her" Neville asked shaking the jar

Harry pointed his wand on in and little holes formed at the top of the jar, "it's sealed to where she cant get out of it Hermione taught me that," he said as he took the jar

"now who should we send her too" Dean said

"our wives" Harry said "mainly Hermione, she has warned her a few times, but she keeps doing what Hermione asked her not to do"

"hmm I wish I was there to see a group of angry woman who hasn't seen their husbands in months, see what they do with this lady bug, not to mention that she is the one putting their husbands in danger" Draco said

Harry nodded as Kingsley's Owl came down and Harry poked holes in a little box, put the jar in the box and sealed the box up with his wand. He tied the box to the owls leg and the owl headed out the window.

"now that it is taken care of lets try and finish this mission" Harry said

Hermione was sitting at her desk doing some work when an owl appeared at her window seal, she went to the window and grabbed the box and opened it up. She lifted the jar in the air and smiled at it and went to the door "Anna, when you get the chance can you send messages to Hannah Boot, Pansy Weasely, Ginny Potter, Lavender Finnigan, Parvati Thomas, Luna Longbottom and the minister just tell them to stop by my office when they get the chance." She said as the security nodded

"Ron you have to go back now" Pansy said with tears in her eyes as Ron wiped them away as he put some clothes into his bag

"it's my job, the sooner we get them the sooner we will be back" he said as she took a seat on the bed

"promise" She said

"I promise when everything is good again, you and I will take a trip somewhere, our honeymoon that we didn't really get a chance to have" he said then they heard Seamus voice down stairs

"Ron I am ready" he called

"I got to go" he said as he kissed her and walked downstairs as she followed him, she waved to Seamus who had kissed Lavender and they headed outside with a loud crack and they were gone, then two owls appeared.

"what is it" Ginny and Luna asked rushing into the office

"her" Hermione said holding up the jar

"make sure it's her" Kingsley said

Hermione emptied the jar onto the table and Kingsley pointed his wand at it, the woman appeared and she had blonde messy hair and her glasses were hanging off her nose

"Rita it's good to see you but you are hearby dismissed from writing for the Daily Prophet not to mention you will be charged with relying message back and forth" Kingsley said

"you put our husbands in danger" Pansy said pointing her wand at the woman

"what are we going to do, we cant put her in Azkaban she will escape" Parvati said, Kingsley nodded and pointed his wand at her as she turned back into a lady bug, he then put her into the jar

"she will stay in here until we capture them, make sure she gets fed three times a day, you guys are in charge of keeping her here," he said as he left the office

"where should we put her" Ginny asked shaking the jar

"here in the window seal" Hermione said "I put a charm on it to where she cant here anything"

"serves you right" Luna said

"well how about we go get the kids and celebrate" Ginny said

"for what" Hannah said

"well now that we have her, the guys should be coming home soon" Ginny said smiling

"sound like an idea" Hermione said as they stepped out into the hallway and began to cough

"Anna where is everyone" Hermione said as they seen the area deserted she put her sleeve over her face

"oh some kind of poison was released, the Ministry was evacuated" she said

"why didn't you say anything to us" Pansy coughed

"why" Anna said with a smile

"Astoria" Hermione said as she pulled out her wand but she couldn't do much because she began to fill dizzy and fell on Astoria. She pushed her off as Hermione went to the floor.

"into the office" Hermione coughed keeping her face covered and she help pull Luna and Ginny inside, followed by Pansy, Lavender and Parvati who was helping Hannah who had passed out

They shut the door but Astoria followed them in, "it will get to you eventually, but for now who do I want to be" she said "decisions, no not a Potter, or Weasley, definitely not a Longbottom, oh I got it I will be Mrs. Malfoy" she said as she pulled a strand of Hermione's hair, from her head then she stunned her. Astoria walked out of the room and left the door opened

"where's the children" Pansy called out then she looked around to see that her and Ginny were the only ones still awake, until she closed her eyes

"at the Burrow, they should be safe" Ginny said she looked around everyone was passed out, she started to feel dizzy as well she waved her wand to shut the door as she said a spell that stopped the poison from coming in and she too passed out

**THE CHILDREN**

"wow all these kids, don't you love being a grandmother" Andromeda said helping Teddy tie his shoe

"it feels good to have kids around here for a change" Molly said as she was holding Delilah on her hip and making cookie dough at the same time "even the ones that are mine I love them all the same" she said grinning at Melody who was on the floor playing with James, then Narcissa walked in

"hello need some help, Tonks told me that you guys have a handful" she laughed as Teddy was making Victories doll fly in the air

"if you don't mind" Molly smiled as she sat Deliah down

"no I miss these days back when they needed us" she said

"I know, how it goes" Molly said "looks like Kingsley and Hermione" she said as she stared at the window

"hello mother in law" Astoria said walking up to Narcissa and hugging her which surprised Narcissa who looked at the other women

"hello" Narcissa said patting her on the shoulder

"look at all the children" she smiled, then she felt a wand at her throat

"your not Hermione" Narcissa said

"why would I want to be that muddblood" she said as she was back into herself, they seen that Kingsley was not himself either as he was Rowel

"how did you get in here" Molly asked holding up her wand

"by pretending to be that mudblood" Astoria laughed, as she put her wand up to Narcissa "stupefy" she shouted and Narcissa was thrown back, she put a sleeping spell on Molly and Andromeda. Doholov came inside and they all headed into the fireplace as they disapperead

Kingsley was in Diagon Alley having a drink with Arthur and Remus when Bill and Fleur came walking up "is everything alright" Bill asked

"what do you mean" Arthur said

"what do I mean, Kingsley you evacuated the Ministry because poison was released again, Percy and Penelope came and told us, and they are at Fred and Georges joke shop right now" he said

"I didn't evacuate everything was fine when I left" he said getting up "it wasn't me"

"someone is pretending to be you then" Remus said "Dora is at the ministry" he said getting up

"Bill go get everyone from the their shop, meet at the order house, Remus you and I will check out the ministry, Arthur go check on the children" he said as he disapperated

Arthur came walking up to the Burrow all seemed quiet, he went into the house to see that Molly, Andormeda and Narcissa were all laying on the floor, Narcissa was coming to as she sat up grabbing her head

"what happened" Arthur asked

"Astoria, Rowel were here they were pretending to be Hermione, and Kingsley, she stunned me" she said as she walked over to Molly and Andromeda and check their pulse they were waking up

"where's the children" Molly said

"what" Arthur asked

"they were here" Andromeda said Arthur got up and they searched the house but the children were no where to be found.

"we got to check on the others" Arthur said as they headed into the fireplace

"Kingsley is not here yet" Bill said then Snape walked in

"what's going on" he asked

"Astoria and Rowel were there and the children are missing" Arthur said

"what" the whole entire house said

"we don't know anymore yet, Remus and Kinglsey are heading into the Ministry to see whats going on"

**well the time is getting close, what is going to happen**


	30. Chapter 30

**arguments**

Remus and Kingsley were walking through the deserted halls of the Ministry, "Dora" Remus shouted as he seen her laying on the floor she was still breathing. Remus helped her sit up

"Kings you told everyone to leave and I forgot that Hermione and the others were still here, so I went to go back for them but I passed out" she said

"they are still here" Kingsley asked as she nodded and he headed towards the elevator followed by Tonks and Remus. Kingsley walked towards Hermione's office and tried to open the door but it was locked he used his wand to opened it, he seen that they were all across the floor. He waved a wand that made water fall across them

"James" Ginny woke up screaming

"Alice" Luna said waking up

"Hermione" Pansy said as she crawled towards her and seen that she was coming around, Parvati, Hannah and Lavender were waking up too

"Tonks, Remus take them to the headquarters, I will alert the men" he said

"James, I need to see him" Ginny said "they got him"

"you don't know that" Tonks said

"the nightmares, its true" Luna said "I need Neville"

"Kingsley went to alert them lets get to headquarters" Remus said helping Hermione up then they headed into the fireplace

"where's James" Ginny said walking up to her mother

"I don't know we were hit with a spell and when we woke up they were gone" Molly cried

"gone what do you mean gone" she shouted

"Astoria and Rowel came to the house posing as Hermione and Kingsley right as I caught on she hit me with a stunning spell" Narcissa said

"so all of them are gone" George shouted

"yes" Kingsley said walking in "I have other aurors and security searching for them"

"what the hell is going on" Harry asked as he walked in

"James is gone" Ginny cried as she went to Harrys arms

"what" he said

"all the kids are missing" Molly said

"Just like the nightmares" Luna said as she was being comforted by Neville

"what nightmares" Harry asked

"since I got pregnant, I have been having nightmares about James coming up missing, I still have them occasionally , Luna has been having them too" Ginny said

"does it show anything" Kingsley asked

"I wake up and she's gone missing from her crib, or even I am walking with her and someone just takes her out of my hands" Luna said with tears in her eyes

"the same as mine" Ginny said

"alright, all we know is Astoria and Rowel used poly juice potion and the kids are missing"

"someone else would have had to help their were eight children" Hermione said

"anything else that we need to know about" Kingsley asked as everyone shook their heads

"you need to find Anna, she was the secretary, Astoria pretended to be her" Hermione said

"yes they are already searching for her, we need to figure out where they would take them" Harry said

"they could be leading us into a trap" Ron said

"do you think they would harm the children" Molly asked

"I don't know, they did a lot when Voldemort was in power" Draco said

"we have to find them" Ginny cried as Harry kissed her on the forehead

"we will" he said

"if it comes down to it, I will pose as Astoria" Hermione said

"how you have to use her hair" Draco said but Hermione was holding a piece of it in her hands

"when I fell on her, I pulled a piece from her robe" Hermione said

"just make sure it's hers, you don't want to turn into a cat again like second year" Ron said

"cat" Draco asked

"second year" Pansy said

"during second year I brewed polyjuice potion to see if we could find information about who opened the chamber. Harry was Goyle, Ron was Crabbe and I thought I was going to be Millicent but instead I turned into her cat."

"that explains why you were questioning me" Draco said

"I believe it's hers" Hermione said

"alright, hold onto it just in case we need it." Kingsley said

"who in the bloody hell cares about a piece of hair, I am more concerned about my daughter" Neville said in an angry tone

"we all are" Fleur said

"your not the only one" Parvati said looking at Neville then at Fleur

"neither are you" Hannah said looking at Parvati then Ginny, Angelina, and Penelope and Tonks began arguing with the other woman in the room and each other. Harry, Neville, Bill, Percy, George, Dean, Terry began arguing with the other guys as well. Everyone began taking sides with each other and blaming each other for losing their children.

"Ron if you would have never came back right away, you could have helped" Harry shouted

"Seamus you could have done the same thing" Dean said

"if Hermione would have never called us then we wouldn't be in this mess" Lavender said

"you cant say anything you don't have any kids" Parvati told her

"oi just because she don't have any kids doesn't mean she don't care, and leave Hermione alone" Pansy shouted

"well that part is true, she did call us away" Luna said

"you didn't have to come" Hermione said

"quit blaming my wife" Draco said

"don't talk to my wife like that" Neville said

"see Nympthdora if you would have stayed home Teddy would have been safe" Remus said

"don't call me that name" she said her hair turning red

"Harry don't blame me" Ron said his face getting red

"how do I know if you aren't playing a joke on us" Percy said to George

"yeah I am gong to kidnap my own kid and say surprise" George said

"for once in your life pull that stick out of your rear end Percy said" Fred said

"Fleur do not put this on my mother" Bill said

"the kids were with her" she said

"they were also with Andromeda and Narcissa" he said

"you think I want anything happen to my own grandchild" Andromeda said

"Fleur you think I want anything happened to my grandkids" Molly said

"Ginny you have to stop blaming Hermione" Harry said

"take her side, she was the one that called us away" Ginny said

"first of all, you were already at work, he's been with Molly all morning" Hermione said

"don't blame my husband either Lavender or your hair will be more fluffy then it is" Pansy said

"don't talk to my wife like that" Seamus said

"don't talk to my wife" Ron said

"oh shut it won won" Harry said

"you shut it scar head" Ron said

"quit blaming my husband" Ginny said

"don't shout at my wife" Terry said

"well if your wife kept her mouth shut she wouldn't have to worry about Gin shouting at her" Harry said

"if you kept our husbands at home we wouldn't have to worry about this" Luna said

"your husband volunteered for the job" Harry said

"don't tell me just because I am not married I don't have feelings and I don't care" Blaise said to Draco

"enough" Snape shouted as everyone stopped arguing and looked at him. George had Percy in a headlock, Pansy and Lavender were pulling each other's hair. Blaise was fighting off birds that was sent his way by Hermione, Harry had Ron in the corner petrified by a spider that was blocking his way from moving.

"this is exactly what they want, for all of us to fight and argue and turn against each other. The main important thing is finding your kids. If you continue to fight, you are not going to get that far unless you fix this mess you got yourself into. Why ruin a friendship that you all made with each other after years of bitterness and arguments with one another. You are not 11 years old anymore," he said Everyone looked at each other and shook hands apologized and hug one another.

"now how are we going to get our kids back" Neville said

"how else did we defeat Voldemort" Hermione said

"we fight for them" Harry said

"we done this before guys, we can do it again" Ron said

"and don't for one second think that you are going to make me sit out" Fleur said as Bill nodded and kissed her on the head

"first things first, I will gather the aruors and the security guards and we will send out alert" Kingsley said

"right we will go to the auror office and have a quick meeting" Harry said as they went outside and they dissapereated everyone left as they all went to change besides Hermione and the other woman

"I say that we quickly get dressed and head out to find them, I can get a list of all the houses" Hermione said

"what Mione that's dangerous we don't know what we are walking into" Ginny said

"what leave the kids with those people, we made a promise to protect them instead of bringing our husbands in it" Hermione said

"she is right, I mean we said we would protect them, not to mention they are all our family" Pansy said

"and we are all responsible for this" Luna said as the others nodded

"I guess it's our only hope" Parvati said

"fine, I guess we will deal with out husbands later" Hannah said

"I am getting dressed" Lavender said

"wait meet at my house" Hermione said as they nodded and disappeared

Hermione walked upstairs and changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt and put a jacket over it. Just like she did during the war she found her old waterproof extended charms bag and she put the piece of Astoria's hair into a little flask and threw it into a bag and a few other items into the bag and tucked it into her jacket. She headed downstairs and waited as the others should have already been there. An owl came to the window to deliver a message she opened it and read _Meet us at Luna's. _Hermione stood there for a minute then she stepped into the fireplace. "Luna" she called as she walked down the hallway, something wasn't right. She walked into the kitchen and looked surprised when she seen that Pansy, Ginny, Parvati. Hannah, Lavender, and Luna were sitting at the table. "come on guys lets go" she said but no one moved

"not going to happened Hermione" someone said standing behind her

**WHO IS THEIR AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT**


	31. Chapter 31

"what the hell are you thinking "another person said

"are you seriously trying to get yourself killed" someone else said. Hermione stood there, she knew whose voices they were, for she knew them three very well. She slowly turned to see that Harry, Ron, Draco were standing there with their arms crossed, and behind them were Dean, Neville, Seamus, and Blaise, and none of them had a friendly expression on their face.

"how did you find out" she asked

"we knew something was up, judging by the way that you were looking at one another" Harry said

"not to mention we were watching you the day at the hospital when Luna and Parvati gave birth" Ron said

"did you forget I have an invisibility cloak" Harry said

"so you spied on us" Ginny said

"yes, since you are my wife as your husband I needed to make sure that you were safe" he said

"well the main important part is finding our son, you need to worry about that, instead of us" she said

"our son isn't the only one missing, all of them are. Do you think that Bill and Fleur. Remus, Tonks, George, Angelina, Percy and Penelope all want to sit back and wait for their kids to come home. Everyone is in this together, now you woman can come with us to Grimmuald place so that we can explain what the plan is or we will put a spell on this house to leave you all trapped here. Don't for one second Hermione think about saying you will still have your wands because we will have those as well." Harry said

"but…" Hermione began to say before Ron cut her off

"no buts….Hermione we are serious you are either in or out" Ron said Hermione nodded and walked into the fireplace as they all watched her. She took the floo powder into her hands she sighed "Grimmauld Place" then she disappeared. A few minutes later they all followed.

The death eaters

"good job Astoria" Rowel said taking a seat

"being that mudblood really sucks" she said

"what are we going to do with the children" Lestrange said

"that half blood Anna is watching them, I told her it was either that or I kill her" Astoria said

"well done" Lucius said

"alright Goyle and his gang has got a plan set up to release poison into Diagon Alley in a few hours, we are going to see if what the scene is like" Rowel said

"I haven't heard any reports on the kids being missing, I was sure that Rita would have had the scoop," Doholov said

"hmm maybe that dumb woman got lost" Astoria said "alright I have enough polyjuice potion made for us I also stole a few strands of hair from a few people"

"alright, I just hope I am not a muggle this time" Lucius said

"oh I know how you feel I thought I was going to get sick if I had to be that mudd blood for a long period of time" Astoria said

"alright lets go, tell that woman that if she ever tries to escape their will be consequences" Rowel said

"she has no way of getting eight children out by herself" Astoria said as she handed them poly juice potion

"alright I sent the others out as well. I will stay here to keep guard" Doholov said

"ew these clothes are disgusting" Astoria said changing into a different set of robes

"only for a little while dear" Rowel said

"lets go" Lucius said

The meeting

"where would they be at" Kingsley said

"we have searched everywhere, they haven't been at the same houses since we raided them" Harry said

"Malfoy Manor is out of the question" Draco said

"what about homes that we lived in, like my childhood home" Hermione said

"we can look" Kingsley said sending a message to an auror by tapping on his coin

"I know that it won't be mine, they said it was too out in the open when I suggested it before" Blaise said

"this is the only Black house remaining" Narcissa said

"mine has been knocked down" Remus said

"well they are going to be where we least expect it" Ron said

"Godrics Hollow" Ginny said

"no it's too ruin to stay there, besides we already searched" Harry said

"what about my home" Daphne said

"already searched" Neville said

"yours too Theo" Blaise said

"nope not at Hermione's old home" Kingsley said

"Severus" Narcissa said as he shook his head no

"we already searched" Terry said

The room was quiet as everyone were thinking until Pansy shouted "Pinky" she said as the house elf appeared.

"mistress" the house elf said

"has my home been bought" Pansy asked

"no mistress I am sorry" she said

"it's not your fault, can you do me a favor and search the house but you would have to be quiet" Pansy said as the elf nodded and was gone

"alright why she is searching, if we get into the house it will more than likely be a battle but we need someone to get to the children and get them out. Bring them back here and if it's not safe take them to my safe house." Harry said

"I will" Molly said

"so will I" Katie said then the elf returned

"mistress someone is in the house" the elf said

"who was it" Pansy asked

"there was a man that helped killed mistress mother and father he has dark hair, there were children in the house as well" the elf said

"Doholov" Pansy said

"well is there a way you can get Molly and Katie into the room to get the children" Harry asked as the elf nodded

"I have an idea Harry" Hermione said

"okay as soon as we give you the sign I want you to take them, and bring them back" Harry said not paying attention that Hermione is talking to him

"Harry James Potter listen to me" she said loudly Harry turned

"what" he said

"I have a plan" she said

**The time has come...**


	32. Chapter 32

**First, i would like to say thank you if you have stayed with me all the way. I have taken this story down different paths as i couldnt decide what to do with the storylines and well i hope you enjoy the remaning chapters. This was my first fanfiction and i know that with time my writing will improve and i hope to get much better as i plan on and hope to publish my own story that i have written, writing this story helps me realize what i need to fix and work on for the future. I really am sorry about the grammer issues and i will contiue to edit the story as much as possible. Thanks again B :)**

Hermione appereated holding the elfs hand "thank you Pinky, now go back to them and when I give them the warning they will send you back with Molly and Katie" she whispered as the elf nodded and disappeared. Hermione walked around the basement until she found a little room, she looked through the little square window and seen that a woman with light brown hair was holding James rocking him back and forth. She pulled out her wand and quietly opened up the door. The woman looked startled as she turned around, she was shaking, Hermione seen that it was Anna and the way she was shaking Hermione was hoping that she wouldn't drop James.

"I am sorry, I think he has a fever, I have been trying to keep him calm down" she said. Hermione nodded and looked around the other kids were lying on old mattresses. Teddy was sitting next to Victorie as she was patting Melodys head. Hermione tapped the wall with her wand three times and the tip of it blinked yellow

"Anna it's me Hermione, two people are coming to help you guys" she said as Anna nodded, Hermione bent down and put her finger up to her mouth "Teddy, Victorie I need you too to be quiet okay" Then Doholov came in Hermione quickly tapped her wand against the wall one time and that blinked red.

"Astoria what are you doing here" he came in

"just checking to see how everything is going " she said

"that Lupin boy bit me" he said

"well you are lucky he's not a wolf like his father" she said

"yes well now how is the plan going" he asked

"according to schedule" she smiled then they heard noises up front

"we are back" Astoria called from upstairs, Doholov took a look at Hermione but before he could do anything she put the wand up to his head and oblivatied his memories. As she ducked into the nearby closet and told a frighten Anna to keep quiet. She then hit her wand against the wall five times which signaled green. "I am coming" he called shaking his head and headed up stairs.

"how are the children" she asked

"good" he said Then they heard a loud noise as the front door came flying opened.

Downstairs Pinky appeared with Molly and Katie as Teddy and Victorie came running up to them. Hermione walked them to the nearest fireplace Anna picked up Alice as she had James in the other arm, Molly picked up Terry jr, and Freddy and Katie grabbed Melody and Delilah as Teddy and Victorie grabbed onto Mollys dress. Hermione watched as they disappeared and she headed upstairs to the battle. She looked around to see everyone dueling. Ron was dueling Rowel, Draco dueling Goyle, Harry dueling Lestrange Ginny was in a duel with one of Goyles men, while Pansy was dueling another woman. Neville was taking on Doholov Narcissa and Severus were in a series duel with Lucius and another guy.

She ducked just in time to see Astoria shoot a curse at her "who the hell are you trying to be me" she said Hermione shot a spell back at her then she changed into her self

"don't you hate it when someone tries to act like you, but I think that I will stay muggleborn" Hermione said as they began to duel.

"supefy" Harry shouted but Lestrange deflected his spell as he tried to stun Harry,

"your never going to get me Potter" he laughed

"ive been close as I recalled your wife was beaten" Harry said shooting spells at him

"your that naive just like your father, your son is going to grow up without you" he laughed Harry and Ginny looked at each other and put their wands together

"expecto patronum" they shouted together as their patrous became a stag and a doe and began to circle around Rowel.

"reducto" Ginny shouted at him catching him off guard

"expelliarmus" Harry called as Lestrange flew back and his wand came flying into Harry's hand. Harry tied him up and began to fight other people coming at them.

"Severus you couldn't have Lily so now you move to my wife, at least she's pureblood" Lucius said shooting curses at him

"at least I treated her better than you did" he said shooting them back. Snape got distracted when Narcissa was thrown against the wall, by a couple of Goyles men. Daphne and Theo took over the duel.

"wow she's down just like what happened to poor Lily Potter, the filthy mudd blood , isn't that what you called her, which caused her to turn on you. She fell in love with Potter and you spent your time betraying the dark lord by protecting her half blood son" he said "didn't it suck you seeing the son that you could have had with Lily. That filthy muggle born deserved to die" He said Snape pretended to be distracted when Lucius went to throw the cruico curse at him he deflected it and sent a stunning spell towards Lucius that sent him towards the other side.

"what's the matter Draco, angry that I am good at something" Goyle said

"yeah you might as well be a squib since you suck at spells" Draco said

"married a mudd blood what a shame" he said

"her name is Hermione" Draco said sending a spell towards him knocking him backwords he tied a rope around him, then one of Golyes men came towards him

"don't you realize that Draco will always be with me" Hermione said

"not when I am finished with you" she said

"you are so vane" Hermione said

"you're a filthy mudblood" Astoria said throw a curse at her

"and you're a disgrace to the wizarding world" Hermione said deflecting it and throwing her backwards

"avada kedavara" but before she could do anything her spell was deflected by Draco and Hermione at the same time it hit the ceiling and fell back towards her as Astoria fell to the floor dead.

"Longbottom how is your mother and father" Doholov said

"a lot better now that they will be free of people like you in this world" he said stunning him and knocking him backwards. He went to help Luna who was fighting some woman and the woman stunned her, he stunned the woman back tied her up along with Doholov and went running towards her

"Weasley it will be a honor killing you" Rowel said shooting curses at Ron but blocked them

"will if I cant get you I will get her sectumsempra" he said pointing his wand at Pansy, but like Ron did a few times in the war knocking her out of the way from the killing curse, and the falling wall he pushed her out of the way and he was hit with the curse.

"no" Pansy cried as she watched Ron fall backwards and was bleeding from his body. Rowel stood their laughing

"go" Harry said as he pushed Pansy out of the way and began to duel Rowel, at the same time as Lucius who were the last two remaining death eaters. Blaise was dueling one Goyles men. Draco came to help Harry, as Harry had silently pushed Ginny backwards with a spell to where she couldn't help him. She went to help Pansy with Ron while Severus was trying to heal him.

"the time has come Harry Potter" Rowel said

"yes it has" Harry said as they began to duel

"son it's good to see you, what a shame it was to disgrace the Malfoy name" Lucius said

"I would say you disgraced it along time ago" Draco said

"stupefy" Lucius said

"expelliarmus" Draco said but Lucius was first as Draco flew backwards

"stupid boy, you will never win against me" he said

"he already has" Naricssa said as she and Hermione both pointed their wands at him

"he will never be like you" Hermione said

"avada…."but it was too late as Hermione, and Narcissa all pointed their wands at him "supefy, expelliarmus" they said at the same time Draco pointed his wand and said "impedimenta" They watched as Lucius was thrown backwards as Hermione caught his wand he hit the wall and fell to the floor where he laid motionless.

Harry was still dueling Rowel when he shot a spell towards Ginny "how about your wife" he said

"how about this" Harry said

"Scec" Rowel shouted but Harry was to qucik

"stupefy" Harry called as theri wands met Harry pushed his wand towards the air piecies of the celing started to fall "expelliarmus" he said as Rowel fell back Ginny pulled Harry out of the way as the celings came down and the mess fell right on top of Rowel covering him. The other aurors came towards them and there was a loud crack and they were gone taking them to Azkaban. Harry looked around Ginny was helping Arthur up, Fred and George were shaking eachother's hand and hugging Angelina. Percy was holding Penelopes hand and was talking to Bill and Fleur. Blaise was standing beside Theo was knelled down next to Daphne who was crying over Astoria. Seamus and Lavender had been knocked out and they were coming around as Dean was holding his arm that looked like he had cuts in a few places and Parvati was next to him as they were checking on their friends. Terry was checking on Neville who was holding Luna in his arms and she was doing fine. Ron and Pansy were gone along with Hannah who went to the hospital to help. Remus was holding Tonks who looked like she had a broken leg, Andromeda was over her trying to help, and Kingsley had nodded to Harry before he disappereated he was going to Azkaban to make sure everything was going well. Narcissa and Draco were knelling over the body of Lucius as Hermione and Severus were right besides them. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. He walked over to Ginny and hugged her "it's finally over" she cried as he held her. Arthur nodded and the rest of his family disappereated as they went to see their children.

"Harry Tonks is fine she just has a sprang ankle, we are going to see Teddy, are you coming" Remus asked

"in a minute, can you hug him for me and hug James as well tell him is mum and dad will be coming home" he said as Remus nodded as Andormeda and Tonks all disappereated.

Harry walked up and checked Lucius pulse "he's dead" Harry said as a couple of ministry official came in and covered the body so that they could take it. Harry went to Astoria as they did the same thing. Daphne wiped the tears away

"I am sorry for everything that she put you through, but at the end of the day she is still my sister" Daphne said

"we know she just fell into the wrong crowd" Hermione said

"I forgive her" Harry said as they all looked at him, but that was who Harry was it was easy for him to forgive he forgave Peter who just turned out to be scared and saved his life, Draco saved his life by handing him the wand at the end of the war and didn't give him up to Bellatrix. Severus turned out to be on the good side the whole time and it turned out he was really protecting Harry. She nodded and left with Theo and Blaise

"I am sorry mother" Draco said hugging her

"its not your fault, he let everything change him, deep down he really did love you" she said wiping tears away

"he loved you too" Draco said hugging her "I guess it's really over, its finally the end"

"no it's the beginning" she said as she hugged Severus,

"oh by the way, Ron should be fine" Severus said

Harry nodded and hugged him "thanks for everything, if it wasn't for you I don't know where I would be"

"its not a problem, Lucius was right, I was so angry I let the hatred for your father get in the way, I did love your mother and I am sorry that you couldn't get to know the wonderful woman that she was." He said

"thank you" Harry said as he left Draco with his mother. Hermione walked with him through the house.

"that was nice of you" she said as she took a seat beside him on the steps

"what can I say" he said

"Ginny go to headquarters" she asked

"I told her I would join her shortly, she needed to see James, I have to talk to Kingsley for a few minutes" he said as she laid her head on his shoulder

"I cant believe its finally over" she said

" I know everything has changed hasn't it" he said

"now you can sleep" she said as he nodded

"Hermione how many times have we made plans and it fell through, please don't make any plans again" he said

"I will try not too" she laughed Kingsley came walking up

"Ron is fine, Severus was getting up just as Rowel threw the curse and he managed to deflect it as much as possible so Ron didn't get hurt he only got cut in a few places. He's back at headquarters your mother made everyone dinner and the kids are fine. Everyone else is in Azkaban awaiting trail, now go see your son" Kingsley said as he disspereated, followed by Narcissa who hugged Harry as she took Severus hand.

Draco came up and patted Harry on the shoulder "good work boss" he said then offered his hand to Hermione. She kissed Harry on the cheek as they all looked around. He grabbed her hand and they were gone. They landed outside Grimmauld Place. They headed inside and he seen everyone all smiles and giving toasts.

"thanks mate" Ron said walking up patting him on the shoulder

"don't mention it the main thing is your fine" Harry said as he hugged Ron

"thank you" Pansy said hugging Harry and kissing him on the cheek

"it's what family is for" Harry said he looked around the room and their he seen her, the most beautiful woman in the world the one he loved more and more everyday. She looked up and smiled

"dada" James said smiling Harry walked over to them and kissed Ginny on the head as she handed James to him.

"yes dada is here and he will always be" Harry said holding his son close to him, as he hugged Ginny as well. Fred stood up.

"um if you were wondering why Katie didn't participate well we were going to tell you but with everything that happened we couldn't. We are going to have a baby um actually twins, she is a few months along, and we are going to get married as well" Fred said holding Katies hand and kissing her on the head as everyone cheered.

"the baby before the wedding great idea, you took mine" George said shaking his hand

"alright, now that everything is well and things are going good. You guys have a week vacation, you too Harry Potter don't for one second think that we need your help. You have did enough and you need a break" Kingsley said

"second honeymoon" Ron said kissing Pansy

"in Rome" she said putting her arms around him

"family vacation" Harry said to Ginny

"Disney world" Ginny said smiling as Harry nodded

"why don't we go back to Australia" Hermione said

"can we apperate" Draco said

"of course" she said kissing him

"why don't we go see mum and dad, then the three of us can go somewhere" Neville said holding Alice as he put his arms around her

"we can go hunt for nargels" Luna said "in California their is a place called Hollywood, but we would have to take a plane" she said as he nodded.

Everyone began to talk and discuss what their plans are and going back to work. A little while later everyone began to head home. "he's asleep" Harry said holding James in his arms

"well I think that everyone is tired" Ginny said yawning

"lets go home" Harry said as they waved to the remaining people and headed into the fireplace "it feels good to finally be free, its finally over, now things can officially change. He said

** It's the end, everything is finally over but their is still one more chapter to come.**


	33. Chapter 33

**This is the final chapter,i hope you enjy it**

**Many years later **

**T**ime has passed since the battle. Harry was still head auror, and Ron, Blasie, Draco, Neville, Terry, and Dean were still apart of his team. Seamus went to become head of the security team. Hermione had opened up a school in Diagon Alley for young witch and wizards to go to for their basic education until they get their letters from Hogwarts. She thought of the idea because the her and Harry went to a muggle school until they went to Hogwats while the Weasleys, Draco and other young kids were home schooled. Molly, Andormeda, Fleur, and Penelope helped with the kids as well. Pansy and Hannah were still working as healers, as Lavender still had her hair salon, with Parvati becameing head editor of the Daily Prophet. Ginny and Luna had expanded the Quibbler.

Hearing of Luna's trip to America and Califroina that inspired Arthur to take Molly on a vaction to site see he was fasinatied with the statue of Liberty and he felt that her torch was a little sideways he tried to fix it with magic and he almost destoryed it. Him and Molly had to obvilate a few memories and they fixed it and decided to head home. He and Tonks still work at the Muggle convagation department and he has never been happier. Fred, Geroge, Angelina and Katie sitll run the joke shops they even expaned the business for muggles. Remus and Severus still work at Hogwats and Narcissa took over Madame Pomfrys spot as the healer for the school.

Since Voldermorts regin of terror many Gobilns left Gringotts and now mostly wizards run it, Bill is head of bank in Diagon Alley. Chairle still handles the dragons and he still dates occisionaly. Percy is the under security to Kingsley when he decides to retire Percy plans on running for Minister of Magic. Daphne and Theo moved back to France and she is a fashion designer for both the wizarding world and muggle world. All is well for everyone and many gather again as it's that time of year.

"Now James what did I tell you" Harry said lifting the trunk onto the train

"I know, watch over everyone and stay out of trouble" James said as he hugged his father he walked over to Ginny and hugged her as well before jumping onto the train "don't worry dad, i will share the Muarders map and the invisibly cloak as well with Al and Lily" he said as Harry shook his head and laughed

"and don't joining your cousins Freddy and Georgie with their pranks one swamp is still their they don't need another one" he called out then he looked at Albus.

"I love you mum and dad and I know don't give Lily a hard time also watch over her" he said as he hugged them and climbed onto the train

"mum dad you wont get mad for whatever house I get into" the little red hair girl said

"Lily Luna Potter" Ginny said "you know we love you regardless, we went through this two years ago with Albus it don't matter as long as you do well" she said kissing her daughter on the cheek as Lily hugged her then she went to Harry as he lifted her up kissed her on the forehead and sat her down

"dad I am too big" she said

"no you're not, your always going to be my little girl, you have plenty of friends and write to us if you have any problems. Between me you and your mum you have your mothers and grandmothers temper I think you would give James and Al a run for their money" he said as he hugged her and Ginny hit him on the shoulder. As Lily hugged her mother one more time before stepping onto the train.

"come on Xeno" she said

"hold on one second" the brown hair boy said as he hugged his dad and mum "during holiday can we go visit grandmother and grandfather" he asked

"of course" Neville said "here's my book it will help you through herbology" Neville said

"and don't forget to watch out for the Nargels" Luna said smiling "Alice" she said

"I know mum watch over him and be sure to write, and I will be sure to pass out quibblers" the girl with the long blond hair said as she hugged Luna and Neville and climbed onto the train.

"Rosey" Ron said "make sure you do well"

"I know you tell me this every year and no I am not trying out for Quiditch" she said hugging Ron "I know mum I want to make friends not enemies like you and dad were" she said hugging Pansy

"good girl" Pansy said

"Hugo stay away from Freddy and Georgie and James they will get you into trouble" Ron said smiling "oi" Ron said as Fred and George hit him on both side of the shoulders "ow" Ron said rubbing his head as Harry tapped him on the head "don't worry you will be in Gryffindor just like I was" Ron said

"lets hope he don't eat like you do" Fred and George said at the same time

"Scorp" Draco said

"you dont have to tell me that i need to watch Abre and make sure the boys know to leave her alone" He said rolling his eyes

"hey" Hermione said

"what I am just watching out for her" Draco said as he hugged Scorpius and he bent down to hug Abreana "i love you regardless of what house you are in" he said hugging the little brown hair girl

"I know mum homework comes before Quiditach just make sure I don't tell dad" he said as he hugged Hermione

"good" she said hugging him back, the blonde boy smiled and stepped onto the train "don't worry Abre you will be fine, and here Hogwarts a History, will come in handy" she said as the little brown hair girl hugged her and she stepped on the train as well. The kids got to capartments and stuck their head out the window and began to wave as the train started to move

"be careful of the hippograps" Draco called

"beat Slytherin James" Ron called as Pansy hit him in the side

"beat Gryffindor Scorp" Draco said as he was hit by Hermione

"just play for fun" Ginny called

"watch out for the nargals" Luna said

"no detentions" Harry called

"study" Hermione said

"make sure you remember everything that you need for class" Neville called

"take care of each other" Pansy called

"don't forget to visit Hagrid" Harry called as the train began to pick up speed and they were gone

"oi did you see that Harry" Ron said

"I sure did" Harry said

"I bet the women knew about it" Draco said

"obviously since they are gone" Neville said

"well Parvati disappeared to" Dean said

"why would they leave so fast" Terry said

"hey Lavender left to" Seamus said looking around

"well lets go find them" Harry said as they walked towards the wall they all tried to go through at the same time and they all fell on one another

"hey what do you think your doing" the ticket guy said

"sorry we fell" Harry said getting up

"you've been doing this for years, I remember you since you were a kid" the guy said "you and that red head lost control of your trolly years ago"

"well we wanted to see which wall it was" Ron said shrugging his shoulders the ticket guy shook his head and walked away

"they made it outside the train station "well it looks like they left the cars" Neville said

"well it's good thing but we could get their faster if we disappereated" Dean said they walked to the alley then they were gone

"do you think they figured it out" Hermione said

"yes and they will be here shortly" Ginny said

"i think that they left the cars" Pansy said grabbing a piece of pizza

"our children are gone until Christmas, what are we going to do" Lavender said

"sleep" Hannah said

"that's the truth" Parvati said

"here they come" Luna said as the guys came walking up to the house

"thanks for waiting around" Harry said taking a seat next to Ginny

"forget that part why in the bloody hell was Rosie holding the hands of Scorpoius Malfoy" Ron said

"at least they are not enemies" Pansy said trying to hold back a smile as she seen Ron look at her

"theirs nothing wrong with Scorp the important part is why was my little girl sitting real close to Theo Jr." Draco said

"they are just friends" Hermione said

"Lily needs to stay friends with the girls and not be so close to Xeno holding his bloody hand on the train, you didn't think we seen that" Harry said

"as I recall when you were their age you were best friends with Hermione" Ginny laughed

"that was different" "Harry said

"how" Hermione asked

"well things were different" Ron said

"not much different only difference is they are safer then what we were " Hermione said as the woman laughed

"well our little Alice kissed Terry jr when she got on the train" Neville said

"Love is in the air and she'not little anymore Neville" Luna said with a smile on her face

"all she did was kiss him on the check, Melody was snogging James" Dean said

"well it seems the apple was to far from the tree as Albus was doing the same with Staci" Seamus said

"they are too young" Draco said

"alright Weasly tell your son to keep his eyes off my daughter" Blaise said walking in

"what are you talking about" Ron said

"Hope was staring at Hugo at the train station they were making googliy eyes at one another" he said

"she has good taste in men" Ron said

"how is it that you guys are not saying anything about our sons, but you are yelling about our daughters" Hermione said

"well they are boys its completely different" Ron said

"so you mean to tell me it is okay for the boys but not for the girls that is not fair" Pansy said

"yes it is, like Draco said they are too young" Neville said

"I will write Severus Abre has him wrapped around her finger" Draco said

"so does Lily" Harry said

"he happends to favor Scorp and Albus as well" Hermione said

"that's because Scorp has his middle name, and Albus has his first name as his middle name" Ginny said

"I will write Remus tell him to watch over Rosie she is one of his favorites" Ron said

"James is too because he's really good in defense of dark arts" Harry said

"Alice is good in herbology she is favored my madam Sprout" Neville said

"guys why don't you stop, comparing and lets worry about our free time" Pansy said

"yes in a few hours we will get a letter to see where the rest of our children will be sorted" Hermione said

"fine that doesn't mean we like it" Harry said

A few hours later everyone was sitting around waiting for the letters to arrive. Then Fred and George came in

"what are you doing here" Ginny asked

"well we are waiting to see what house everyone was sorted into" Fred said

"anyways besides that we brought this" George said holding up a board

"what is it" Pansy said

"well since Teddy started school all of us guys have been taking bets on which house they were sorted into" Harry said

"so far Fred and George are in the lead" Ron said

"yep when we win all of you get to play Quitditch" Fred said

"is that it" Luna said

"they have to wear ladies Halloween costumes while playing" George said

"i wish Rosie would play Quiditch, maybe Hugo will" Ron said

"James and Albus are good seekers" Harry said

"Oliver said that Albus is great as a chaser as well" Draco said

"Gerogie and Freddy are great at being beaters" Fred and George said at the same time

"oh my goodness guys can we talk about something else" Hermione said then an owl came down and dropped a letter

"airtight lets see Teddy, Victorie, Freddy, Delilah, Roxanne, and Gerogie, are in Gryffindor" Harry said

"Adriain is in Ravenclaw like Penelope was" Fred said

"well heres the letter with Alice being in Gryffindor Xeno is in Ravenclaw" Luna said with a smile

"good he can stay away from Lily" Harry said as Ginny hit him in the arm

"well since Scorp is Slytherin Abreanna Is in Gryffindor" Hermione said as she pated Draco on the shoulder holding up the letter

"she's like her mother after all" Ron said

"well look on the bright side Theo might get put into Slytherin after all" Draco said

"what are you going to do if Hugo ends up in Slytherin" Pansy said

"well since Rosie in Gryffindor he will be too" Ron said then another owl came down

"Hugo is in Gryffindor" Ginny said handing Pansy the letter

"good now that Hope is in Slytherin she will stay away from Hugo" Blaise said holding the letter

"oi it turns out he is your son after all" Fred said

"shove it" Ron and Pansy said at the same time

"now I wish Melody was sorted into a different house so she could stay away from James" Dean said

"well it's a good thing that Staci is in Gryffindor and Albus is in Slytherin" Seamus said

"the same for Terry jr I knew the hat was right to put him into hufflepuff." Neville said as Luna tapped him on the shoulder

"Lily has been sorted into Griffindor" Ginny said holding the letter

"that's my little girl" Harry said as he kissed Ginny

"well it looks to me like we win" Fred said

"should we do another one on whose going to get married and how old" George said

"no" all the guys said as several glasses of wine came towards them

"it's been a hell of a ride, and we have been through so much changes and challenges that we had to face in life and here's to our children and their future" Harry said

"cheers" they all said as they began to talk about old times both good and bad, as friends and family. "everything has changed" Harry said to Ginny

Just to let everyone know

James, Alice, Melody, Terry jr 4th years

Albus, Staci, Scorpous, Rose, 3rd years

Lily, Xeno, Hope, Hugo, Abre and Theo 1st years

**The end**

**I hope that you liked it.**


End file.
